Moments 3 : Destiny's Moments
by Jaynekochan
Summary: Suite au drame qui bouleversa la vie de Kaori, Ryo décide se dévoile, leurs amis surmonte les difficultés que celui-ci a entraîné, et finalement City Hunter devient 1 couple... Mais 1 fois de plus leurs vies vont basculer suite à la disparition de Kaori
1. Pour oublier la douleur

Disclaimer : Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 1 : POUR OUBLIER LA DOULEUR **

Allongé sur le canapé du salon, il regardait le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Les questions se suivant dans sa tête, aucune ne trouvant de réponse. Depuis combien de temps était-il le seul occupant de cet appartement ?… Depuis combien de temps était-il allongé ainsi ?… Des heures ? Des jours ?…Ou était-ce maintenant des semaines ? Il ne le savait pas… Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était seul, réellement, totalement seul cette fois-ci, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il en était ainsi… Quelque mois plus tôt, il était seul aussi dans cette pièce, mais au moins, à cette époque, il en connaissait la raison, et à l'époque, il avait réussi à se persuader qu'elle allait revenir, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y arrivait pas… A l'époque, il avait des proies à chasser pour passer le temps, des coupables à tenir pour responsables, mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait personne qui pouvait endosser pour lui le rôle de bouc-émissaire… Personne à part elle… Mais il ne pouvait même pas la détester de lui faire subir cela… Ou était-ce lui le responsable ?… Il l'avait tellement faite souffrir autrefois, avant de lui avouer ses sentiments, peut-être que c'était sa manière à elle de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce après tout… Ryo secoua la tête, non, Kaori Makimura n'était pas du genre rancunière, elle n'avait pas un mauvais fond comme lui, elle n'était pas capable de faire souffrir une personne, uniquement parce qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait que cette personne souffre… Non, Kaori Makimura n'était pas assez mauvaise pour cela. Lui par contre, sur ce point, c'était une autre histoire.

Mais cela ne l'avançait pas de savoir qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté, abandonné seul dans ce qui était sensé être leur maison, pour le simple plaisir de le faire souffrir… Si ce n'était pas pour se venger… Était-ce alors de sa faute à lui ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à partir ?… Il ne le savait pas… Une fois de plus dans sa vie, il ne savait rien, et à chaque fois que cela lui était arrivé, cela concernait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre sa partenaire. Son ex-partenaire ? Était-elle toujours sa partenaire ou non ?… Elle ne lui avait rien dit, rien expliqué, rien… Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle partait, elle avait même soigneusement choisi le moment, attendant qu'il soit dans la douche pour lui annoncer qu'elle le quittait, et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait aussitôt… Il n'avait pas pu la rattraper, il n'avait pas pu la retenir ou encore lui demander des explications ou une simple raison… Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le raisonnement de sa partenaire ici… Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour la pousser à le quitter de cette manière, sans lui dire quoi que se soit.

Mais au fond de lui, il avait beau chercher un détail, un geste, qui aurait pu lui montrer à un moment ou un autre qu'elle se préparait à le quitter, il ne trouvait rien, pas un seul indice… Tout comme il avait eu beau chercher, il n'avait pas trouvé une seule chose qu'il aurait pue faire ou dire et qui aurait pue pousser sa maîtresse à partir loin de lui… Mais si Kaori l'avait quitté, cela ne pouvait pourtant être que de sa faute à lui… Mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire… Et dire que ce matin là, deux jours avant ce matin là, il s'était finalement décidé à lui demander de… Non… Le nettoyeur secoua la tête avant d'avaler une gorgée de whisky directement au goulot de la bouteille qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense, à ce qu'il avait voulu faire… S'il y repensait maintenant, alors qu'il ne savait pas où elle était, alors qu'il ne savait pas si elle comptait lui revenir un jour ou non, alors il deviendrait réellement fou cette fois-ci… S'il y repensait maintenant, dans l'état dans lequel il savait qu'il se trouvait en cet instant, il serait bien capable de récupérer son magnum reposant dans son holster, posé sur le sol du salon, et de se tirer une balle dans la tête avant même d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Alors mieux valait ne pas y penser quand il était dans cet état là. Plus tard, quand il serait à nouveau sobre ou encore mieux, plus tard, si elle lui revenait… Alors là, oui, il se permettrait d'y repenser.

Et puis, s'il le faisait réellement, d'utiliser son python contre lui-même, Kaori se sentirait forcément responsable de son acte. Mais d'un autre côté, sa vie avait toujours été tellement pourrie… Le nettoyeur laissa glisser son regard sur le parquet avant de sourire et de boire à nouveau… Non, il ne le ferait pas… Il était lâche, mais pas à ce point là… Ou était-ce qu'il était trop lâche justement ?… L'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête apparemment… Tant mieux, l'alcool adoucit les mœurs. Il éclata de rire en se rendant compte de sa propre stupidité. Pas l'alcool, la musique… Quoique… Bon, c'est vrai que cela dépendait des personnes, pour certains, l'alcool avait plutôt tendance à les rendre plus violents qu'habituellement… Était-il déjà ivre ?… La pensée passa dans son esprit, mais il haussa les épaules avant de boire une nouvelle rasade. Ce n'était pas comme si le fait qu'il soit saoul soit important ou non, personne n'était là pour se soucier de son état, autant en profiter dans ce cas. D'ailleurs, on disait bien que l'alcool était bon pour les peines de cœur non ? Ou était-ce encore une expression qu'il avait déformée dans son esprit embrumé ?… Bah, qu'elle importance ? Il avait bien le droit de se saouler si cela lui plaisait après tout. Il avait des circonstances atténuantes, comme on disait, pour cela.

Ryo Saeba avait beau tenter de se souvenir, il ne se souvenait pas d'un moment dans sa vie, où il avait à ce point eu besoin de boire pour atténuer sa souffrance… Jamais il n'avait bu à ce point là… Jamais il n'avait souffert à ce point là… Au cours de sa vie, à de nombreuses reprises, il avait eu des raisons de souffrir, mais cette fois-ci, ce que Kaori venait de lui infliger dépassait de loin tous les records, jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible… Et pourtant, sans vouloir s'apitoyer sur son sort, il en avait vécu des coups durs dans sa vie… Mais en même temps, quelques mois plus tôt, il se disait la même chose alors que sa partenaire était dans le coma… Sacrée Kaori ! Qui aurait pu dire qu'elle serait capable de le faire souffrir plus que la guerre ?… Plus que quand il était sous l'emprise de la poussière d'ange et qu'il se voyait massacrer ces hommes sans pouvoir contrôler son propre corps ?… Plus encore que la douleur qu'il avait dû supporter chez le Doc au cours de sa cure de désintoxication ?… Vraiment, il devait bien admettre lui-même qu'il lui tirait son chapeau sur ce coup là !

La douleur qu'elle lui faisait ressentir en ce moment, il n'était pas certain que quelque chose d'autre puisse l'égaler un jour… Elle avait même réussi à surpasser la douleur qu'il avait ressentie en perdant son frère… Celui qu'il considérait comme le sien, mais qui en fait était le sien. Il éclata de rire à nouveau, il ne se faisait déjà plus de sens à lui-même… Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là. Il ne serait pas capable d'avoir une conversation avec elle dans l'état actuel dans lequel il se trouvait… Son frère à elle, qu'il considérait comme un frère pour lui. C'était plus clair dit ainsi ?… Bah, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire aussi ? Son point était… C'était quoi son point déjà ?… Ah oui… Kaori avait réussi là où tous avaient échoué avant elle, en le faisant souffrir plus que n'importe qui auparavant, plus que n'importe quoi. Le nettoyeur releva la bouteille de whisky qu'il tenait à la main et s'amusa à faire se refléter les lumières de la ville qui passaient par la fenêtre sur le verre ambré de la bouteille. Il regarda un long moment les myriades de couleurs qui se reflétaient sur le plafond à travers la bouteille… Depuis combien de temps était-il allongé sur ce canapé ?…

- A ta santé Sugar !

Il pencha la bouteille vers lui pour en boire une nouvelle gorgée, avant de la secouer… évidemment, il fallait que sa dernière bouteille de whisky se retrouve vide… Il ne pouvait même plus boire… Il n'était pas capable de lui en vouloir, pas capable de la comprendre, pas capable d'aller se venger avec une autre femme, et maintenant, il se retrouvait à ne même plus être capable de boire une simple goutte d'alcool… La colère le prit et d'un geste brusque il lança la bouteille contre le mur avant d'éclater de rire face au bruit qui venait de raisonner dans la pièce… Apparemment, il n'était même plus capable de viser correctement non plus, il voulait la lancer contre un mur, elle avait atterri dans la fenêtre à côté. Le nettoyeur riait d'un rire presque hystérique sans pouvoir s'arrêter. De toute façon, la pièce avait besoin d'être aérée, au moins de cette manière, la fenêtre était ouverte… Se rendant compte que malgré son rire, des larmes amères s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, il posa son avant bras sur ses yeux, voulant tarir ce flot ou se le cacher à lui-même, il ne le savait pas vraiment… Il était vraiment ignorant en ce moment, il n'avait aucune réponse aux nombreuses questions qui jalonnaient sa vie.

- Je te hais Sugar.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un souffle qui raisonna dans la pièce abandonnée. Mais il savait lui-même qu'il avait beau vouloir s'en convaincre, il était tout autant incapable de la haïr que tout le reste. Dieu, ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir la haïr ! Ce qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir être capable de le faire… Haïr cette femme… Cette femme qui l'avait poussé à l'aimer… Cette femme qui était rentrée dans sa vie, dans sa peau, dans son cœur et dans son âme… Cette femme qui était la seule avec laquelle il avait jamais "fait l'amour"… Cette femme qui l'avait abandonné alors qu'il avait fini par baisser les armes pour lui avouer ses sentiments… Cette femme… Sa femme… Mais plus il espérait pouvoir la haïr, plus il se disait qu'il devait être responsable quelque part de son départ… Et il priait le ciel pour qu'une fois de plus, elle trouve assez de clémence en elle pour pouvoir lui pardonner et lui revenir… Lui pardonner de quoi ? Il ne le savait toujours pas… Mais il fallait qu'elle lui revienne… Il ne serait pas capable de tenir bien longtemps de cette manière là, sans elle pour l'empêcher de faire des conneries, sans elle pour le garder en vie et vivant.

Si seulement il était capable de savoir, de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour la faire partir… Sa vie était vraiment ironique quand on y regardait de près, pendant des années il avait voulu qu'elle déguerpisse, il avait voulu pouvoir enfin se débarrasser d'elle, et elle était restée planter là. Et maintenant qu'il avait choisi de la garder près de lui, elle se faisait la belle sans un mot d'explication ? Il lui avait pourtant dit… Il lui avait pourtant fait comprendre, la première fois qu'il l'avait réellement embrassée dans cette fichue chambre d'hôpital à son réveil… Cela lui paraissait une éternité auparavant, cela ne faisait même pas encore quatre mois pourtant… Cela faisait-il quatre mois déjà ?… Cela dépendait de la journée que l'on était aujourd'hui, et cela, il ne le savait pas. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps sa compagne l'avait quitté, sûrement plusieurs jours maintenant, la pièce empestait le tabac et l'alcool… Il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu Mick à un moment, il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, trop saoul pour réagir. Il était beau le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon et du milieu ! Si l'un de ses ennemis arrivait à cet instant précis, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Mais il avait beau le savoir, il s'en moquait éperdument, c'était de la faute de sa partenaire cela aussi d'ailleurs…

Bah, il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois à peu près quatre mois plus tôt… Kaori l'avait quitté le matin du 4 novembre, peu importait quel jour on était maintenant, il savait qu'elle l'avait quitté ce matin là, car il se souvenait parfaitement de la fête qui avait eu lieu la veille de cette date pour la fête de la culture… La première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée, c'était le 13 juillet, cela ferait donc bien quatre mois… Devait-il continuer à compter, même si elle n'était pas avec lui ?… Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? C'était la première fois qu'il avait une réelle relation avec une femme, et pas une qui n'avait durée qu'une soirée… Une fois de plus, il s'était lui-même embrouiller dans son esprit embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool. S'il s'allumait une cigarette maintenant, prendrait-il feu ? Malgré ses larmes il sourit des pensées qui pouvait lui passer par la tête quand il était saoul. Mais en même temps, il était tellement imbibé que cela ne l'étonnerait pas, oui, mais voilà, il n'avait plus une seule cigarette non plus. Tout compte fait, Kaori avait finalement réussi à tout lui ôter après tout.

Qu'avait-il donc fait à la fin ?!… Avait-il été trop vite ?… Trop tôt ?… L'avait-il brusquée ?… L'avait-il étouffée ?… Il était incapable de le savoir. De la sortie du coma Kaori le 8 juillet, jusqu'au matin du 4 novembre, il avait vécu un rêve éveillé. Mais sa vie devait réellement être maudite, car cent-onze jours à peine après lui avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois, elle le quittait sans lui donner d'explication, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, sans même lui dire où elle partait… Alors que la veille même, une fois de plus, elle s'était offerte à lui entièrement… Était-ce logique ?… Si elle lui en avait voulu de quelque chose, se serait-elle donnée à lui de cette manière ? Ou peut-être que c'était là les adieux de Kaori… Peut-être que pour une dernière fois, elle avait voulu garder un souvenir heureux et aimant de lui… Mais si cela était le cas, alors, cela voudrait dire qu'elle ne comptait pas revenir, et ça, Ryo ne voulait pas le croire… Il ne pouvait pas le croire… Cette réaction ne ressemblait en rien à Kaori Makimura… Son départ de cette manière, ne ressemblait en rien à Kaori Makimura…

De quel droit lui faisait-elle subir cela ?… Si encore, il l'avait trompée, ou s'il l'avait traitée de la même manière qu'il l'avait faite durant les années précédentes, il aurait compris qu'elle décide de le quitter de cette manière… Mais au cours des derniers mois, tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était d'aimer cette femme. Alors pourquoi ?… N'était-ce pas assez ? N'avait-il pas réussi à lui montrer à quel point elle lui était indispensable ? N'avait-il pas réussi à lui montrer à quel point il l'avait dans la peau ?… Ou avait-elle été déçue par lui ? Par son amour ? Par leur relation ?… Il ne le savait pas ! Il n'en avait aucune idée ! Et cela le tuait de se dire que c'était peut-être le cas, que peut être, pour elle, son amour n'était pas ce qu'elle avait espéré, attendu… Cela le tuait de se dire, que peut-être, elle s'était finalement rendue compte que son amour n'était pas assez, tout simplement… Alors qu'il l'aimait de tout son être… Mais évidemment, il l'avait toujours su… Il l'avait toujours su que Kaori Makimura était trop bien pour lui.

Mais pourquoi lui montrer le paradis, si c'était pour le jeter en enfer aussitôt ? Pourquoi lui avoir offert l'accès à ces lèvres, à ce corps ? Si c'était pour lui ôter presque aussitôt ? Il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour la savourer comme il le voulait, pour l'aimer à sa juste valeur. Il avait encore besoin de temps pour lui montrer la manière dont il l'aimait !…Si c'était pour en arriver là, il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir accès à l'amour de cette femme. Au moins, il n'aurait pas eu à dévoiler son cœur, il aurait pu continuer à faire comme si… Comme s'il n'était pas faible, comme s'il n'avait pas une once de sentiment en lui, comme s'il ne l'aimait pas.

- Je te hais de m'avoir fait t'aimer Sugar.


	2. Pour un seul regard d'elle

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo

**CHAP 2 : POUR UN SEUL REGARD D'ELLE**

En se levant ce matin là, une fois de plus, il avait eu ce mauvais pressentiment qui le taraudait. Une fois de plus, il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi celui-ci le lancinait de cette manière, mais il était bien incapable de le savoir… Au cours des derniers jours, il n'y avait pas repensé. Comme Kazue avait eu trois jours de congés les 4, 5 et 6 novembre, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à prendre soin de sa belle. Du coup, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce pressentiment, mais ce matin, en se levant, celui-ci était bien présent. Était-ce parce que ce matin, il savait qu'il n'avait plus le temps de faire un câlin avec sa chère et tendre avant de l'accompagner chez le Doc ? Ou était-ce un autre pressentiment, différent de celui qu'il avait quelques jours plus tôt ?… Il devait bien admettre que l'impression qu'il avait depuis quelques jours était différente aujourd'hui, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre son doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait.

La veille, son infirmière adorée ayant profité de ses jours de repos pour aller faire les courses et l'ayant lamentablement abandonné tout seul dans leur appartement, il avait été voir si Ryo ne voulait pas venir traîner avec lui. Après tout, cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une soirée entre hommes, seuls, tous les deux, sans leurs délicieuses moitiés respectives pour les empêcher de laisser leurs yeux errer sur les merveilles de ce monde… Le simple fait de penser à leurs anciennes soirées lui avait mis l'eau à la bouche, mais une fois de plus, il avait trouvé porte close. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, et l'américain se disait que c'était peut-être de sa faute aussi. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple, City Hunter avait fini par apprendre à fermer la porte de leur appartement à clef… Peut-être que s'il ne les avait pas ennuyés au départ, cela n'aurait pas était le cas… Mais cela avait été plus fort que lui… De savoir, que son meilleur ami pouvait à n'importe quel moment de la journée s'en prendre au corps adorable de sa Kaori d'amour… Le pervers… Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, dès que sa compagne avait le dos tourné, pour aller les importuner… Et puis, s'il avait pu avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance, de voir le corps de son premier amour dénudé.

Il avait pris à de nombreuses reprises le risque de faire face aux massues… Mais le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon avait vite compris son manège. Et non seulement il avait appris à fermer la porte de leur appartement à clef, mais en plus, il avait aussi condamné les nombreux accès et autres chemins cachés dans leur résidence… Une fois de plus donc, il avait trouvé porte close, il avait appelé, mais personne ne lui avait répondu, alors il avait fait demi-tour, anéanti de voir une soirée de débauche lui passer sous le nez. Pour se venger, et passer le temps, il avait décidé de passer faire un tour au café des mercenaires, embêter un peu Umi s'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser avec Ryo… Arrivé au Cat's, il avait pris sur lui et avait décidé de parler de son pressentiment au géant qui jouait au cafetier, mais celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il ne ressentait rien de la sorte, alors il avait clos le sujet en disant que cela venait sûrement de lui… Pourtant, ce pressentiment était toujours là… Mais généralement, Umibozu était celui qui avait tendance à ressentir les choses à l'avance, alors Mick s'était dit que ce n'était sûrement qu'une idée qu'il lui passait par-là, puisque pour le géant ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci.

Mais malgré tout, même s'il avait tenté de se convaincre que c'était sans fondement, ou que cela venait de lui, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête que quelque chose se tramait, et il était persuadé qu'il n'en aimerait pas le résultat... Au cours des trois derniers jours, avec la présence de Kazue, il avait pu faire comme si de rien n'était, mais ce matin, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il se faisait des idées, surtout il savait en son for intérieur que de tels pressentiments, il ne les avait que quand cela concernait uniquement deux autres personnes en dehors de lui-même : son meilleur ami, et son premier amour… Il savait au fond de lui, que ce qu'il redoutait concernait forcément l'une de ces deux personnes, car il ne se sentait pas menacé lui-même. Mais plus il y pensait, moins il arrivait à mettre son doigt sur ce qu'il le troublait à ce point… Attendant que sa compagne termine de prendre sa douche pour l'accompagner à la clinique, Mick Angel se leva du canapé sur lequel il était installé. Il se dirigea pensivement vers la fenêtre de son salon qui donnait sur la rue entre son bâtiment et celui de l'appartement du couple que formait dorénavant City Hunter.

Une tasse de café à la main, il s'accouda à la fenêtre et laissa son regard errer sur cette rue, où à cette heure matinale, pas une âme ne passait. Portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, il fronça les sourcils. Tentant de trouver un indice qui lui dirait pourquoi il se sentait ainsi, mais rien ne venait éclaircir ses idées sur ce point… Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit même pas sa compagne sortir de la douche, entièrement habillée pour sa journée à venir. Il ne l'entendit pas non plus lui demander s'il restait du café pour elle, ni même soupirer, amusée, face à son manque de réaction… Ce détail l'énervait depuis trop longtemps maintenant, et plus le temps passait, plus il avait peur de ne comprendre que trop tard. Son instinct ne lui avait fait défaut qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, quelque mois plus tôt, quand Kaori Makimura avait disparu… Mais cela, c'était parce qu'elle était devenue professionnelle avec le temps, et qu'elle avait tout fait pour qu'il ne sente rien venir à l'époque… Sauf que cette fois-ci, bien que Falcon lui dise qu'il se faisait sûrement des idées, il n'arrivait pas à faire taire cet instinct… Si seulement celui-ci pouvait être plus clair et lui faire comprendre clairement ce qui le troublait ainsi. Mais non… Rien ne venait…

- Tu as relevé le courrier au moins ?

- …

- Mick ?

La jeune femme leva les bras au ciel en secouant la tête face à son manque de réaction. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour descendre voir s'ils avaient eu du courrier. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vérifié… Ni elle, ni Mick n'y avait pensé la veille, et avant cela, ils avaient été trop occupés à profiter de leur temps ensemble pour le vérifier. En grommelant face à l'incapacité de cet homme à se rendre utile dans les petites choses quotidiennes de la vie, l'infirmière descendit lentement les escaliers menant au hall de leur immeuble, là où se trouvaient les boîtes à lettres des habitants… Quelque chose chagrinait son amant. Il ne lui avait rien dit, mais elle avait remarqué depuis plusieurs semaines que quelque chose lui embrouillait l'esprit. Et depuis quelques jours, c'était encore pire. Elle avait voulu profiter de ces vacances impromptues que lui avait offertes le Doc, en fermant la clinique suite à la fête de la culture, pour lui changer les idées et elle avait réussi au-delà de ses espérances initiales… Pendant trois jours, il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre si ce n'est qu'à elle… Mais ce matin, dès son réveil, elle avait su que ses idées sombres étaient revenues…

Mais Mick ne voulait rien lui dire… Non, ce n'était même pas cela, il lui avait dit… Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Pas parce que cela concernait une affaire, ou parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais plutôt parce que lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il était ainsi… Alors elle ne posait aucune question, le laissant réfléchir de son côté. Elle avait fini par apprendre à le connaître avec le temps… Elle n'était peut-être pas du même niveau de Miki ou encore de Kaori, mais elle savait au moins quand il valait mieux qu'elle ne pose aucune question concernant l'intuition de nettoyeur de son cher et tendre. Il valait mieux pour eux qu'elle se taise plutôt que de pousser son compagnon dans ses derniers retranchements, vu que lui-même ne savait pas… Mais elle savait aussi que si Mick avait une de ces fameuses intuitions, cela ne présageait rien de bon… En soupirant, la jeune femme ouvrit leur boîte aux lettres.

Elle grogna de frustration lorsqu'elle ouvrit la boîte et que sous le poids de trois jours, les nombreuses lettres tombèrent au sol. La jeune femme soupira à nouveau en s'accroupissant pour les ramasser, la plupart n'étaient que des factures. Mais quand sa main se referma sur une enveloppe fine de papier blanc, elle fronça les sourcils en la retournant dans sa main avant de se relever… La missive était adressée à Mick Angel… Mais ce n'était pas ce détail qui la troublait ainsi… Non, ce qui la troublait, c'était qu'elle connaissait cette écriture féminine… Ce qui la troublait, c'était ce qui était inscrit sous le nom de Mick, écrit de la main d'une femme… Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle lâcha toutes les autres enveloppes, ne gardant que celle qui, elle en était certaine, avait été écrite de la main de Kaori Makimura. Sans même s'en rendre compte, avant même que son esprit analyse ses gestes, elle se mit à courir pour remonter à l'étage, vers son appartement, la lettre à la main, pour la donner à son destinataire.

* * *

Appuyé contre sa fenêtre, ses yeux bleus toujours perdus sur la rue, l'américain cherchait encore à comprendre. Il était certain de pouvoir y arriver si seulement il trouvait ne serait-ce qu'un indice… Il savait que son intuition concernait le couple que formait City Hunter mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le troublait ainsi. Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi alors que ce même couple était sur un petit nuage depuis des mois maintenant ? Était-il mal à l'aise à cause de la formation de ce nouveau partenariat entre ses deux meilleurs amis ?… Si oui, cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait encore et toujours des sentiments plus que tendre envers la jeune femme et qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu depuis le temps ?… Le blond secoua la tête pensivement, non, il ne se sentait pas jaloux, son cœur appartenait à Kazue dorénavant. Et puis, si cela avait été le cas, il aurait eu ces sombres pensées dès le départ, et pas des mois après… Non, cela ne datait que d'un couple de mois… De deux ou trois mois auparavant, pas plus, mais cette durée expliquait aussi qu'il soit à ce point énervé de ne pas comprendre lui-même.

S'il y réfléchissait dans cette optique, c'est qu' il pouvait dire presque précisément de quand son mauvais pressentiment était apparu… Cela datait du moment où étant sur une affaire, Kaori s'était une fois de plus faite enlever, et avait passé deux jours dans la clinique du Doc suite aux coups que son kidnappeur lui avait portés pour la faire tenir en place quand elle avait voulu se défendre. Elle s'en était sortie à l'époque avec quelques bleus une fois de plus, et deux côtes cassées… Oui, cela datait de cet instant. Sur le moment, il avait cru que c'était dû au contrecoup de la peur ne pas la retrouver à temps ou dans le même état que la dernière fois qu'elle avait disparu… Mais son pressentiment n'avait pas disparu avec le temps, bien au contraire, il s'était amplifié… Pourtant la jeune femme s'était vite remise de son enlèvement, comme d'habitude, surtout avec l'aide de Ryo qui la pouponnait cette fois-ci.

Et l'américain avait fini par mettre son intuition de côté en voyant leur vie reprendre son cours normalement… Il n'avait rien d'autre que son intuition… Tout paraissait normal, même mieux que normal d'ailleurs, leur vie paraissait parfaite. Kaori avait récupéré sa joie de vivre, Ryo devenait un nouvel homme, Miki et Falcon avaient surmonté leur problème de couple, et lui et Kazue allaient parfaitement bien… Alors pourquoi était-il aussi troublé depuis ce fameux kidnapping ?… Pourtant, s'il y réfléchissait plus profondément, il pouvait se souvenir de certaines petites choses précises qui l'avaient troublé : les regards que Kaori portait parfois sur son amant. Des regards tristes, comme si elle le voyait pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Des regards suppliants, comme si elle lui demandait pardon… Mais pardon de quoi ?… Et si ce n'était pas son imagination, pourquoi était-il le seul à s'en être aperçu ?… Son regard bleu se troubla et ses sourcils se froncèrent… Non, pas qu'il était le seul qui s'en soit rendu compte… Il était le seul à connaître ces regards là.

Il les avait reconnus, sans pour autant le faire complètement, car la nettoyeuse avait auparavant porté ce regard là sur lui-même à une occasion, mais il n'en comprenait toujours pas le sens. Et déjà à l'époque, il n'avait pas su ce que ces yeux voulaient se faire pardonner. Il n'avait pas pu le comprendre, car déjà, à ce moment là, la jeune femme lui demandait pardon pour un acte qu'elle n'avait pas commis encore, mais qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Et maintenant, plus ses réflexions avançaient, plus il avait peur de comprendre d'où venait son mauvais pressentiment. Mais en même temps, moins il arrivait à comprendre justement, cela n'avait aucun sens… Il devait sûrement se tromper car il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle agisse comme elle l'avait déjà fait… Mais d'un autre côté, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que la première fois où il avait vu ce regard là chez son premier amour, il ne l'avait pas compris car justement alors, il ne connaissait pas les raisons non plus… Aurait-il une fois de plus manqué quelque chose qui se trouvait sous son nez depuis le départ ?

La seule et unique fois où il avait vu un tel regard sur le visage de la moitié féminine de City Hunter, c'était quand elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux pour lui dire qu'elle devait travailler en extérieur avec son amie Eriko le lendemain et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter s'il ne la voyait pas… La toute première fois où il avait vu ces yeux là, la toute première fois où il s'était demandé ce qu'ils voulaient dire, c'était six mois plus tôt, quand Kaori Makimura lui avait menti sciemment pour la première fois de sa vie. Quand elle avait choisi de partir seule au secours de sa meilleure amie, le laissant sur la touche, elle l'avait regardé de la même façon qu'elle regardait Ryo. Depuis son dernier enlèvement, deux mois plus tôt, les yeux qu'elle posait parfois sur lui sans un mot, semblaient s'excuser de ne rien lui dire de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi regardait-elle son compagnon ainsi aujourd'hui ?

Perdu dans le cheminement de ses pensées, Mick Angel sursauta violemment quand un bruit de déflagration arriva à ses oreilles. La tasse de café froid qu'il tenait toujours à la main lui échappa et s'écrasa sur le sol, éclatant sous la violence de l'impact et envoyant des gouttelettes de liquide noir sur son pantalon de couleur crème. Pourtant, il n'y fit pas une seule seconde attention. Tout ce qu'il voyait à cet instant, c'est ce qui lui avait fait lâcher prise justement, à savoir, la fenêtre béante donnant sur l'appartement de City Hunter. Une fenêtre qui venait de voler en éclat. Sans même réfléchir, l'américain attrapa son revolver sur le guéridon à côté de la porte de leur appartement et se lança en courant dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la sortie au rez-de-chaussée. Il faillit renverser Kazue dans son élan, mais c'est à peine s'il y fit attention, mais il ne prit même pas le temps de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien avant de continuer sa route.

- Mick ! Où vas-tu ainsi ?

Mais il ne lui répondit pas plus que quelques minutes auparavant. La jeune femme regarda la lettre qu'elle tenait, et en voyant son compagnon se diriger vers l'appartement de City Hunter à toute vitesse, elle se mit à courir à son tour à sa poursuite, froissant dans sa main une lettre d'une seule phrase, destinée à Mick Angel. Une lettre dont elle était certaine qu'elle était écrite de la main de Kaori Makimura…Une lettre qui lui donnait un arrière goût amer, au parfum d'adieu.

"Cette fois-ci, c'est mon tour de te le demander comme une faveur : Prends soin de lui pour moi.

Sugar Boy"


	3. Pour soutenir un ami

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 3 : POUR SOUTENIR UN AMI**

Adossé contre le mur, en face de la porte de cette chambre, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il montait en quelque sorte la garde. Pas que la personne qui se trouvait dans cette pièce, derrière cette porte soit sous surveillance ou sous protection, mais il valait mieux ne pas le laisser seul, cela, ils l'avaient tous compris. Qui pouvait savoir de quoi il était capable si personne n'était là pour lui dire d'arrêter ? Oh, bien évidemment, il n'écoutait pas, mais au moins, ils pouvaient récupérer les morceaux avant qu'il n'aille trop loin dans son autodestruction. Alors cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était posté ici, à attendre… Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas réellement en fait… Immobile dans ce couloir, il profitait de ce moment pour analyser chaque détail qui se passait autour de lui, mais aussi, chaque chose qui lui était passée sous le nez, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais cela ne répondait pas à sa principale question… Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien en restant ainsi, Falcon se décida finalement à retourner dans le salon de l'appartement de City Hunter, où les autres membres de leur bande tentaient de réparer les dégâts que le propriétaire des lieux avait lui-même occasionnés.

Aucun doute, la fenêtre était belle et bien à changer une fois de plus. Mais le géant s'en occuperait personnellement une fois le nettoyage de la pièce terminé. Après tout, il était connu auprès des vendeurs de verres par balle, et il était réellement plus que temps de sécuriser cet appartement. Il se demandait même pourquoi cela n'avait pas été fait beaucoup plus tôt… C'était étrange que Ryo n'ait jamais pris cette sécurité supplémentaire pour protéger sa partenaire, mais en même temps, cela devait lui donner la possibilité de passer dans chaque pièce, le soir pour vérifier que tout était en ordre, y comprit dans la chambre de Kaori. Malgré le tournant que venait de prendre la situation, le géant se mit à rougir en pensant à Ryo passant chaque soir dans la chambre de la petite, pour vérifier qu'elle ne risquait aucun danger. Avant en tout cas… Avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne la protégerait qu'encore plus efficacement en la gardant sous surveillance rapprochée, 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7... Et qui disait surveillance rapprochée entre ces deux là, disait garder la main sur elle à tout moment de la journée. A cette pensée, de la fumée son visage vira encore plus au rouge.

En arrivant dans le salon, il en aurait presque souri… Si la situation avait été différente, il se serait permis de remettre les personnes présente à leur place. Après tout, combien de fois ces mêmes personnes s'étaient moquées de lui, au café, en le voyant avec son tablier et son torchon à la main ? Oui mais voilà, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas… Son ami américain était occupé à nettoyer l'entourage de la fenêtre des morceaux de verres qui y étaient restés, pendant que l'infirmière s'employait à ramasser les diverses bouteilles d'alcools en tous genres qui jonchaient l'appartement du salon du nettoyeur numéro un du japon… Avant cela, elle avait vidé un nombre incalculable de cendriers, chacun débordant de mégots, dans de grands sacs poubelles en plastique. Mais malgré la fenêtre grande ouverte, puisque brisée, l'odeur acre du tabac restait imprégnée dans les murs de la pièce… Tellement différente de la senteur habituelle de ces lieux.

Quand il était arrivé, pour la première fois aujourd'hui dans ces lieux, pendant un instant, il s'était demandé s'il se trouvait bien au bon appartement, mais City Hunter étaient les seuls qui habitaient cet immeuble, il y avait peu de chance qu'il se soit trompé de porte en passant, même s'il ne pouvait se fier à sa vue. Et puis, il avait si souvent fait le chemin le menant à cette porte, qu'elles étaient les chances qu'il se perde ?… Les lieux ressemblaient à un champ de bataille, les meubles renversés pour certains, des éclats de verres dans toute la pièce, et sa seconde idée avait été que l'appartement avait été attaqué. Surtout en trouvant le holster de Ryo sur le sol à côté du canapé et son magnum lui aussi posé par terre, mais juste à côté de l'entrée. Et il s'était vraiment inquiété en ressentant la présence de Mick et celle du Doc penché sur le canapé, Kazue à leurs côtés. Pendant un instant, il avait eu peur d'approcher. Mais il s'était rapidement repris, Il n'était pas homme à plier devant l'adversité et ses sens exacerbés ne pouvaient pas le tromper. Il ne sentait aucune odeur de sang, aucune aura menaçante, et les personnes présentes ne semblaient pas être en état de panique, même s'ils étaient inquiets.

En faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, il avait rapidement pris conscience de la scène qui se tramait autour de lui, et cela lui avait fait se poser encore plus de questions qu'en en passant le seuil, mais comme à l'accoutumée, il n'avait pas prononcé un homme, se contentant d'observer, à sa manière propre, et de comprendre… Et la présence du nettoyeur numéro un du Japon, totalement enivré, l'avait fait réfléchir encore plus. Ryo aimait boire, cela était certain, mais jamais au point de devoir avoir recours à une assistance médicale, jamais au point d'en perdre ses facultés et ses sens. Mais avant même de se poser plus de questions sur ce qui avait pu se passer pour le pousser à se saouler au point d'en inquiéter leurs amis, il avait compris. Car Ryo Saeba aimait boire, mais pas si tôt dans la journée, non, cela était l'un des petits plaisirs de la vie qu'il se réservait pour ses soirées dans le Kabuki-cho. Mais surtout, l'état dans lequel il se trouvait quand le géant était rentré dans l'appartement, jamais il ne se serait laissé aller ainsi si sa compagne était dans les parages.

Et cette réflexion faite en lui-même avait répondu à toutes ses questions sur l'état de l'appartement et de l'homme, tout en en faisant naître des dizaines d'autres… La principale étant, où se trouvait Kaori ? Il ne l'avait pas vue au café depuis trois jours, depuis la soirée qu'ils avaient tous passés ensemble… Était-il possible qu'en deux jours, Ryo ait déjà mis l'appartement dans cet état ?… Oui, il en était apparemment plus que capable. Mais pourquoi ? À cette question, l'ancien mercenaire avait eu peur de se répondre à lui-même… Il ne connaissait que trop bien, la seule raison imaginable pour détruire ainsi son ami… Et l'aura qui ressentait l'enveloppant, lui disant que le regard du nettoyeur américain était posé sur lui, ne lui laissait aucun doute sur la seule option imaginable mais pourtant inconcevable pour son esprit... Kaori Makimura avait quitté Shinjuku, et par-là même occasions, elle avait laissé derrière elle Ryo Saeba…

Pourquoi ? Le géant n'en avait aucune idée… Comment ? Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ? Là non plus, rien ne pouvait lui répondre… Jusqu'à deux heures plus tôt, il était encore persuadé que la jeune femme serait toujours capable de rester auprès de Ryo, envers et contre tout, apparemment, il s'était trompé... Une fois de plus… Il était loin d'être capable de comprendre la logique féminine s'il se fiait à toutes les fois, récemment, où il s'était trompé sur ses connaissances concernant les quelques femmes qui les entouraient… Et le pire, c'est que lui-même, lui qui savait toujours tout, lui qui pouvait ressentir les réactions des gens qui l'entouraient avant même qu'ils ne se rendent compte eux-mêmes de leurs pensées, il n'avait rien vu venir… Personne n'aurait pu prédire un tel dénouement. Personne… Hayato Ijuin s'arrêta en bas des marches de l'escalier pour tourner son regard aveugle vers l'aura de la personne qui se trouvait toujours à la fenêtre de l'appartement saccagé.

Non, c'était faux… Même s'il n'avait pas su trouver des indices, quelqu'un avait senti que quelque chose de grave se tramait dans la vie du couple que formait City Hunter depuis quelques mois… Ce n'était pas lui, indubitablement… Mais Mick avait senti venir les choses, même s'il avait lui-même été incapable de lui expliquer le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentait… Et lui, Hayato Ijuin, lui qui pouvait se vanter de pouvoir se fier à son instinct presque mieux que n'importe qui dans leur milieu, il avait dit à l'américain qu'il devait sûrement se faire des idées… Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir venir quelque chose d'aussi gros que le départ de la meilleure amie de sa femme ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait pourtant l'habitude depuis le temps de pouvoir lire la jeune femme comme un livre ouvert, mais là, cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien pressenti…

Et sa femme n'avait pas été mise au courant… Apparemment… Il ne savait pas réellement si Miki disait oui ou non la vérité en disant ne rien savoir. Après tout, qui pouvait lui en vouloir de douter quand elle lui disait ne rien lui cacher ?… Il n'avait appris que trop récemment, que sa femme pouvait lui mentir sans aucun problème, sans aucune difficulté… Et même s'il avait choisi de passer l'éponge comme le voulait l'expression… Même s'il avait choisi de donner une dernière chance à leur couple, il avait encore du mal à lui faire confiance, en ce qui concernait ce qu'elle lui disait ou non. Il avait beau vouloir avoir confiance en elle, il savait que cela prendrait du temps avant que leur relation ne redevienne comme avant. Cela, Miki l'avait compris aussi. Après tout, c'était aussi le cas entre elle et son amitié avec Ryo.

Pouvait-il lui faire confiance aujourd'hui, quand l'ancienne mercenaire lui disait que sa meilleure amie ne lui avait rien dit de son départ prochain, où de l'endroit où celle-ci comptait se rendre ?… Il n'en avait aucune idée… Mais au vu du niveau actuel de leur relation, et au vu des obstacles qui existaient encore entre Ryo et Miki, il pensait que oui, elle lui disait la vérité cette fois-ci… Il ne pensait pas que Miki oserait se mettre Ryo encore un peu plus à dos… Mais en même temps, cela concernait Kaori. La meilleure amie qui avait risqué sa vie pour elle et qui en garderait jusqu'à sa mort certaines marques… Alors oui, la tenancière pourrait leur mentir pour couvrir la retraite de la jeune femme. Alors le géant ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire ou non confiance à sa femme concernant cette affaire-ci.

Et d'un autre côté, en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille dans son café avec leur ami américain, apparemment, Kaori avait prévu son coup depuis la dernière fois où elle avait été kidnappée. Si cela était réellement le cas, cela faisait des mois que l'idée tournait dans sa tête… Et connaissant Kaori comme ils la connaissaient, il pouvait aujourd'hui être certain qu'elle n'avait sûrement mis personne au courant de ce qu'elle préparait. Si elle avait dû prévenir une seule personne, cela aurait été son propre partenaire. Mais apparemment, même lui, elle l'avait pris de cours à en voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait… Falcon soupira en regardant Mick mettre les derniers éclats de verre de la fenêtre dans un sac poubelle. La vie ne pouvait-elle pas, au moins une fois, laisser souffler Ryo Saeba ? Pourquoi les difficultés devaient-elles toujours tomber sur lui ?

Le géant savait que lui-même n'avait pas eu la vie facile, mais en comparaison avec ce qu'avait dû vivre Ryo tout au long de son existence, il se disait qu'il avait de la chance… Ou alors, le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon était l'homme le plus maudit et le plus malchanceux qu'on lui ait jamais donné la chance de connaître. Jusqu'à maintenant, Falcon ne connaissait qu'une seule chose qui aurait pu passer comme un souffle d'air frais dans la vie de celui-ci ; Kaori Makimura… Mais apparemment, même ici, la chance avait tourné, et le cafetier se disait que si c'était pour en arriver là, il aurait peut-être mieux fallu pour eux que les derniers mois n'aient jamais existé. Car même si elle avait choisi de partir sans un mot d'explication à personne, le géant savait que Kaori devait souffrir autant que son amant, seule de son côté. Il doutait que les quelques mois passés, puissent avoir été assez pour étouffer l'amour de toute une vie.

- Il s'est enfin endormi.

La voix éraillée résonna dans le silence de la pièce. Trois regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de prononcer ces paroles et le regardèrent aller s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Le vieil homme soupira en s'asseyant, les mains posées sur sa canne, son front se reposant un instant sur ses poignets avant qu'il ne relève les yeux pour les regarder un à un. Falcon s'était appuyé contre le mur pour le laisser passer, alors que Mick et Kazue avaient arrêté ce qu'ils faisaient en entendant le médecin parler. Miki qui était jusqu'à cet instant dans la cuisine, arriva, un plateau de sandwich et de café dans les mains. Elle avait évité le plus possible de se trouver dans la même pièce que Ryo jusqu'à maintenant, et avait choisit de leur préparer quelque chose à grignoter pendant qu'ils remettaient la pièce en état. Sans un mot, elle posa son plateau sur la table du salon enfin vide et se recula pour aller s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier en silence.

- Il dort ?!

La voix de Kazue résonna dans la pièce. Elle était tellement incrédule que son ton s'était élevé sans qu'elle y face attention, mais le froncement de sourcil de son patron lui fit le baisser aussitôt. Ce n'était absolument pas professionnel de sa part de réagir ainsi, elle le savait, mais il fallait dire aussi que les dernières heures avaient été plus qu'éprouvantes pour elle.

- Vous lui avez donné quoi pour qu'il dorme Doc ?

Mais sitôt la phrase sortie de sa bouche, elle regretta sa question, elle n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle savait pourtant que le médecin considérait le nettoyeur comme un fils. Et elle savait aussi que celui-ci se refusait à prendre n'importe qu'elle sorte de médicament, même une simple aspirine… Tout comme Mick d'ailleurs… Mais les personnes présentes ne lui dirent rien concernant sa remarque, après tout, elle aurait pu mourir aujourd'hui en entrant dans cette pièce.

Quelques heures plus tôt, la fenêtre de cet appartement avait explosé, sous l'impact de la bouteille que le propriétaire des lieux avait lancée à travers sans y faire attention. Quelques heures plus tôt, Mick Angel avait vu, de son appartement à lui, la vitre de son meilleur ami voler en éclat et s'était précipité dans la rue pour voir de quoi il en retournait, croyant à une attaque. Quelques heures plus tôt, Kazue Natori avait trouvé une missive destinée à son amant et avait vu celui-ci débouler leur escalier, la bousculant au passage pour se diriger vers l'immeuble d'en face. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait choisi de le suivre en voyant son visage anxieux, comprenant que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire. Quelques heures plus tôt, en entrant dans cette même pièce où elle se trouvait actuellement, elle avait failli perdre la vie.

Dans sa précipitation, Mick n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à elle, la preuve, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait failli lui faire dégringoler leurs escaliers. Mais elle l'avait suivi… De trop près peut être… Car elle était arrivée dans l'appartement de City Hunter quelques secondes après lui, directement sur les pas de son compagnon, et une balle de Magnum lui avait frôlé le visage quand elle en avait franchi le seuil, une seconde à peine après qu'elle ait entendu le coup de feu, laissant une trace sur sa peau, là où elle avait ouvert sa joue en passant avant de se ficher dans le mur du couloir derrière elle… La jeune femme était restée pétrifiée sur le seuil de la porte, ne pouvant plus bouger, avant que ses jambes ne cèdent sous son poids au moment où le revolver qui avait fait feu sur elle quelques secondes plus tôt ne glisse sur le sol du salon pour venir s'arrêter à côté d'elle, presque à ses pieds.

Apparemment, le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon était tellement saoul que non seulement il en avait perdu ses sens, mais en plus, il en prenait ses amis pour des ennemis, faisant feu avant de regarder qui se trouvait face à lui… Apparemment, en entendant Mick arrivé à cette vitesse dans son appartement mis à sac, il s'était redressé sur le canapé et avait tiré sur celui-ci avant même de regarder. Heureusement pour lui, son meilleur ami avait toujours, malgré tout, ses réflexes de professionnel… Mais ce que l'américain n'avait pas senti dans sa précipitation à éviter la balle, c'est que sa compagne le suivait, et qu'elle, elle n'avait rien vu venir, et dans sa précipitation, et à si courte distance, elle n'avait entendu le coup de feu que trop tard… Mais avant même de réaliser la présence de la jeune femme, il avait désarmé son ami et lancé le revolver de l'autre côté de la pièce… Et c'est seulement quand l'infirmière s'était approchée d'eux pour examiner son ami, qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle était là, et qu'elle saignait.

- Oui, il dort… Dieu seul sait la dernière fois où il a fermé les yeux… Est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi il est dans cet état ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit, aucun d'eux ne voulant dire à voix haute ce que chacun soupçonnait en son âme et conscience. Doc ne connaissait qu'une seule personne, capable de le mettre dans un tel état, et il savait ce qui avait dû arriver pour le pousser ainsi à boire une telle quantité d'alcool. Pourtant, il entendit sa propre voix résonner à nouveau dans la pièce.

- Où est la petite ?

Mais personne ne répondit… Chacun se posant la même question, changeant uniquement le surnom de la jeune femme pour eux… Mais aucun ne connaissant la réponse.


	4. Pour oublier la douleur : Elle

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo

**CHAP 4 : POUR OUBLIER LA DOULEUR (bis)**

En ce début de soirée, la nuit était déjà tombée sur la ville. On était en début novembre après tout, les journées se faisaient plus courtes, et la vie nocturne reprenait ses droits sur la capitale, la parant des milles et un éclats des néons de couleurs, laissant la population profiter des quelques derniers jours avant que le froid ne prenne ses droits sur l'environnement, et l'atmosphère par la même occasion… Le bruit de la rue qui entrait dans la chambre par la fenêtre, entre-ouverte pour aérer la pièce, lui donnait mal à la tête. Les bruits de la ville…

Le bruit de la populace lui cassait les oreilles… Les voitures qui roulaient sur le macadam lisse des routes, le bruit des pneus dans les flaques d'eau dues à la pluie qui était tombée dans la journée, le bourdonnement, à peine entendu, des néons et diverses enseignes auxquels on ne faisait plus vraiment attention, à force de les entendre chaque jour et chaque nuit et celui des gens… Les échos des pas des passants dont les semelles claquaient sur les avenues, talons aiguilles qui résonnaient… Le son de groupes d'ados, traînant dans les rues à cette heure, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée sur la ville et qu'ils auraient dû être bien sagement chez eux avec des parents qui a leur âge ne pouvaient que les ennuyer et leur casser les pieds… Les appels de ces femmes de la nuit, qui profitaient de l'heure de débauche tardive de ces hommes qui vivaient pour leur travail, pour pouvoir faire vivre leur famille, tentant par leurs voix câlines, leurs attitudes cajoleuses et leurs mouvements provocants de les appâter pour les faire entrer dans ces établissements où de bons pères de familles ne mettraient pas les pieds, si ce n'était pas pour leurs ruses…

Le bruit d'autres voix aussi, tout autant habituées des rues des bas fonds de la capitale nippone que ces femmes, tout autant habituées des nuits… Des voix d'hommes pour la plupart cette fois-ci, voix se terrant le jour et sortant la nuit, à la recherche d'un être solitaire, d'un être faible. Jamais ces personnes là ne s'attaqueraient à plus fort qu'eux ou à un groupe plus élevé en nombre. Non, comme ces femmes, ils préféraient les proies faciles… Hommes de l'ombre qui faisaient croire qu'ils ne craignaient personne dans l'obscurité, hommes du Milieu, qui pourtant n'étaient que des froussards quand ils entendaient un nom, un code, une appellation, résonner dans leurs rangs… Mais même dans ce cas, avec leur stupidité coutumière, croyant toujours être plus malins vu que plus nombreux, ils tentaient de faire bonne figure avant de s'enfuir comme des rats, se terrant jusqu'à la nuit suivante dans des recoins malfamés, jusqu'à pouvoir sortir à nouveau dans l'obscurité pour trouver une nouvelle proie. Chaque jour recommençant leur manège, après tout, ils ne savaient rien faire d'autre. Leurs misérables existences leur convenaient ainsi, pourquoi chercher mieux ailleurs.

Mais ce n'était pas ces bruits là qui lui faisaient le plus de mal, qui bourdonnaient dans ses tempes, avant de s'ancrer comme une flèche dans son cœur, le brisant à chaque reprise, chaque minute, chaque seconde, un peu plus… Jusqu'à ce que peu à peu, il n'en reste que des miettes… Non, ces bruits là étaient habituels dans la nuit, et attendus, les autres aussi d'ailleurs, mais les autres faisaient mal, trop mal… Le bruit des enfants, sortis en famille pour aller au cinéma ou au restaurant et qui couraient dans la rue, devançant leurs parents en riant, sautant dans les flaques d'eau à pieds joints, malgré les protestations des mères qui s'inquiétaient à la fois de la santé de leurs petits le lendemain, mais aussi de l'état de leur vêtement en rentrant à la maison.

Petits qui continuaient malgré tout leurs jeux, toujours plus joyeusement, malgré la dispute à laquelle ils savaient qu'ils n'échapperaient pas. Mais ils continuaient malgré tout, téméraires dans leurs audaces enfantines, mais surtout poussés par la fierté née en eux et due aux gloussements de leurs pères qui tentaient une main sur leurs bouches, de faire semblant d'être en colère après eux pour apaiser leurs compagnes, mais faisant un signe à l'enfant, lui montrant que contrairement aux apparences, ils étaient du côté de celui-ci… La dispute sera pour le mari, pas pour la progéniture. Comprenant cela, les enfants continuaient, encore plus amusés de voir maman gronder papa pour une fois.

Bruits pourtant légers, qui auraient dû être apaisants, mais qui ne l'étaient pas pour son âme meurtrie. Encore moins, alors qu'ils étaient accompagnés par d'autres, encore plus insupportables… Car qui disait qu'il faisait assez doux en ce début de soirée pour des sorties de familles, disait que les sorties en couple se faisaient aussi par ce temps… Bruits de gloussements féminins aux pitreries de leurs compagnons. Murmures étouffés que son oreille professionnelle entendait malgré le brouhaha environnant. Petits mots d'amours ou grandes déclarations enflammées… Ces bruits là… Ces bruits là étaient étouffants, meurtrissants, assourdissants, encore plus que celui des moteurs des voitures qui passaient à côté de ces couples, sans même faire attention à eux, les arrosant presque au passage, mais les amoureux ne faisaient pas plus attention à ceux-ci, alors ils ne pouvaient rien dire.

Un corps souple se leva du lit et se précipita à la fenêtre pour claquer rageusement celle-ci… Avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur, pour s'écrouler à genoux sur le tapis, des larmes insoupçonnés roulant sur ses joues… Tant pis pour l'odeur acre et renfermée qui avait envahi cette pièce… Tout valait mieux… Tout valait mieux plutôt que d'entendre cette gaieté environnante… Cette chaleur qui lui glaçait le sang… Ces sentiments qui lui brisaient le cœur… Tout valait mieux plutôt que d'entendre le son de ce qu'elle venait de perdre… De ce qu'elle venait de quitter… De ce qu'elle venait de détruire… Tout valait mieux plutôt que de se dire que si elle avait agi différemment, si la vie avait évolué autrement, elle serait elle-même dans ces rues, à vivre la même chose… A vivre ce qu'elle avait eu l'opportunité de goûter depuis quelques mois… Juste quelques petits mois… Alors que c'était le rêve de toute sa vie… Toute sa vie… Et c'est elle-même qui avait détruit de ses propres mains son si merveilleux rêve.

Cette pensée passant dans son esprit, la moitié de City Hunter releva brusquement sa tête, ses yeux se posant sur le miroir de l'autre côté de la pièce. Non… Ce n'était pas elle… Elle n'avait pas pu détruire son rêve. Jamais elle ne l'aurait voulu !… A quoi bon lui faire goûter le paradis, si au bout de seulement quelques petits mois, c'était pour l'envoyer en enfer. N'avait-elle pas assez donné jusque là ? N'avaient-ils pas assez souffert pour toute une vie ? Bien plus que des milliers de personnes en tout cas… Mais on lui avait tout volé… Bien sûr, c'était elle qui avait pris la décision de partir, mais avait-elle réellement le choix ?… Elle ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir à nouveau… Pas encore… Pas alors que la dernière fois, cela lui avait fait abattre tous les murs qui entouraient son cœur… Alors elle avait choisi de partir, sans rien lui dire, mais elle n'avait pas pu partir en traître pendant qu'il dormait… Il avait fallu qu'elle le lui dise au moins. Qu'elle lui dise au revoir… Pour elle, mais aussi pour lui. De cette manière, elle était certaine qu'il ne la chercherait pas. Bien sur, elle savait qu'il souffrirait, elle savait qu'une fois de plus, par sa faute, il allait être détruit émotionnellement, mais tout valait mieux plutôt que de lui faire subir cette autre peine. Elle préférait qu'il n'en sache rien, pour toujours, à jamais.

Si c'était pour en arriver là, elle aurait préféré ne jamais goûter à ce bonheur… Ne jamais connaître la force de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de ses bras… La tendresse de son âme et de son cœur qu'il protégeait si jalousement… Qu'il avait protégé pendant si longtemps… Toute une vie… Si c'était pour en arriver là, elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir connu la chaleur de ses baisers au goût de passion qui vous poussez à en redemander toujours plus, alors que c'était déjà trop. Ne jamais avoir connu le poids de son corps sur le sien embrassant chaque centimètre, chaque millimètre de sa peau, s'incrustant par tous les pores dans son être au point de vouloir rentrer sous la sienne, pour lui faire comprendre à son tour ce qu'il lui faisait subir… Ne jamais avoir connu cette si tendre douleur, attendu du plus profond de son être pendant si longtemps, alors qu'il la faisait sienne pour la première fois… Et le bonheur de toutes les fois qui avaient suivi après celle-ci.

Ne jamais avoir su à quel point il pouvait être aimant quand cela la concernait, à quel point il pouvait être insatiable, quand il était question de son corps… Non… Si c'était pour finir ainsi, elle aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir… Ce n'était pas assez ! Elle voulait plus ! Elle méritait plus !… Ils… Ils méritaient plus que cela. Plus que seulement quelques petits mois de bonheur volés à leur vie… Mais pourtant, ces petits mois, jamais elle ne les aurait remplacés pour rien au monde… Au moins.. Au moins, elle avait pu y goûter. Ce n'était pas assez, cela ne serait jamais assez, mais au moins, elle connaissait aujourd'hui la saveur du paradis… Dans son enfer, elle pouvait garder le souvenir de cela… Et peut-être… Peut-être que si le sommeil lui venait, elle aurait la chance de rêver de lui… De rêver d'eux… De ce qui n'était plus… Après tout, leur vie à deux, ensemble, en couple, cela lui était apparu comme un rêve. Avec un peu de chance, les rêves lui apparaîtrait comme tel… Mais le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Les éclats de son cœur qui avait explosé sous la douleur ne lui permettaient pas de s'endormir.

Et elle aurait dû être capable d'écouter les bruits de cette ville en plus de tout le reste ?… Les bruits de la vie qu'elle venait de perdre ?… Elle ne le pouvait pas… Si elle écoutait ces bonheurs éclatant au grand jour, ou plutôt, criant à la lune… Elle serait bien capable de se lever pour aller vers la table de chevet où elle avait posé son sac à main pour y récupérer l'arme qui avait été celle de son frère et de tenter de mettre fin à sa souffrance… Mais elle l'aimait toujours trop pour commettre un tel acte. Et elle savait que même s'il venait à arriver finalement à la détester, un tel geste de sa part viendrait à prendre le revolver et à le tourner vers lui… Elle n'avait aucun doute que, même s'il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, l'annonce de sa mort ne mettrait pas long feu à lui revenir aux oreilles… Après tout, elle était la partenaire de City Hunter… Si on retrouvait un jour le corps de Kaori Makimura, il viendrait toujours à le découvrir. Et elle n'avait aucun doute que Ryo Saeba mourrait avec celle-ci, à cette annonce… Alors elle ne pouvait pas avoir un tel geste… Alors elle préférait rester enfermée, étouffant dans cette chambre, ne supportant plus le moindre son extérieur.

Sa vie avait pourtant été si merveilleuse depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée de son coma quelques mois plus tôt, alors pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici ? Seule, sans personne vers qui se tourner, sans aucun appui… Sans son meilleur ami, son confident, son protecteur, son partenaire, son amant, son amour, sa passion… Seule… Totalement seule… Savait-il au moins qu'il était tout pour elle ? Elle se souvenait lui avoir dit un jour qu'il avait toujours su qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé, qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé que lui… C'était le lendemain de la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour… Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ?… Il ne lui avait rien répondu, s'obstinant à la garder serrée contre lui, s'obstinant à garder le silence, en souriant sans s'en rendre compte, et cela avait été sa réponse : oui, il l'avait toujours su…

Mais savait-il tout ce qu'il était pour elle ? Avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite idée de la manière dont elle le voyait ? Elle en doutait… Selon lui, elle était fleur bleue, et le voyait comme un héros… Kaori sourit malgré sa douleur. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois… Alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu que tel qu'il était, avec ses défauts dans le lot. La jeune femme sursauta malgré elle quand la sonnerie de son téléphone portable résonna dans le silence instable de la pièce. Passant rageusement ses mains sur ses joues pour en effacer les traces de larmes, elle se dirigea à pas brusques vers son sac à main où celui-ci était rangé… Comme si la personne qui venait troubler sa torpeur aurait pu voir ses yeux rougis par ses pleurs en passant un coup de fil. Prenant le portable, elle regarda l'écran de celui-ci pour connaître l'identité de l'appelant…

Encore quelque chose de stupide, vu qu'elle l'avait acheté deux jours plus tôt et que seul un couple de personnes en avaient le numéro et qu'ils l'avaient appris par cœur, ne laissant aucune trace derrière eux concernant celui-ci... Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Même si elle venait de le quitter de cette manière… Même s'il ne faisait pas partie de la liste de ceux qui savaient comment la joindre… Elle continuait d'espérer au fond d'elle-même que Ryo la retrouverait, comme il l'avait toujours fait avant cela, et voudrait encore d'elle malgré tout… Oui mais voilà, cette fois, elle avait fait bien attention à ne lui laisser aucune piste, aucun indice… Il n'avait rien qui le mènerait jusqu'à elle… Elle avait finalement été une bonne élève durant toutes ces années… Tellement bonne qu'elle en était maintenant rendue arrivée à utiliser ses leçons et conseils en tout genre sur le maître lui-même… Oui, quoiqu'il en dise, quoique l'on puisse croire, elle avait été la plus attentive des élèves…

En regardant l'identité de l'appelant, son cœur se serra malgré lui… Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû laisser son numéro derrière elle à ces personnes… Comment pouvait-elle oublier, si à chaque instant tout lui rappelait Ryo et leur vie ensemble ?… Mais elle était hypocrite et personnelle… Elle avait sournoisement voulu avoir un lien avec lui, un lien avec sa vie d'avant… Elle avait jalousement voulu garder un œil sur lui, par l'intermédiaire de tierces personnes, soigneusement triées, sans que lui ne puisse jamais rien savoir sur elle… Après tout, elle partait pour le préserver, il n'en souffrirait que plus s'il avait des nouvelles d'elle, en sachant que jamais il ne pourrait la revoir…

Mais elle avait choisi de ne pas s'offrir la même planche de salut… Après tout, elle le faisait souffrir en partant, elle l'avait su avant même de le faire, autant savoir jusqu'à quel point… De quel droit aurait-elle dû s'épargner elle-même cette douleur ?… Et puis… Il était le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé… Le seul, elle l'avait su dès le premier instant, qu'elle aimerait à jamais… Elle n'aurait pas tenu le coup sans avoir de nouvelles à son sujet… Enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume droite, elle enclencha la touche pour prendre l'appel de son correspondant, mais elle garda le silence. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? "Bonjour" ? "Ca va ?"… C'était absurde… Et puis, il y avait l'infime possibilité que malgré toutes ses précautions, quelqu'un d'autre l'appelle, elle préférait ne pas engager la conversation la première, au cas ou.


	5. Pour ne pas perdre l'Espoir : Prier

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 5 : POUR NE PAS PERDRE L'ESPOIR - PRIER LE CIEL**

Il était dans la salle de bain… Il était dans la salle de bain et se préparait à prendre sa douche… Mais il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici… Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas ce qui dérangeait son esprit dans un geste aussi banal que celui de prendre sa douche… Il en prenait tous les jours, alors pourquoi cette fois-ci, quelque chose hurlait dans sa tête ? Lui disant de se rhabiller et de sortir de cette pièce le plus vite possible ?… Le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon secoua la tête, tentant d'éclaircir ses idées, mais son esprit était plus embrumé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été jusque là…

Cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment dû abuser de la bouteille se dit-il… Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?… Il ne s'en souvenait plus… Étrange tout de même… Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se saouler plus que de raison. Il aimait boire, c'était un fait, et il savourait surtout les soirées entre hommes qu'il passait dans les clubs avec Mick, mais il ne buvait jamais au point de s'embrouiller totalement l'esprit… Imaginez un peu ce qu'il serait devenu depuis le temps si tel avait été le cas…

Il ne le savait que trop bien, il serait mort depuis belle lurette, dans une ruelle sombre au milieu des poubelles probablement… Et certainement d'une balle qu'on lui aurait tirée dans le dos… Alors il ne buvait jamais au point de perdre ses repères avec la réalité, règle d'or du métier… Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il dans cet état ce matin ? En soupirant, Ryo ôta son caleçon et entra dans la cabine de douche, directement sous le jet d'eau glacé. Peut-être que cela lui remettrait les idées en place qui sait.

C'était vraiment étrange tout de même… Il ne souvenait même pas d'être sorti la veille au soir avec Mick pour faire la tournée des cabarets… Il secoua la tête, un sourire narquois aux lèvres alors que l'eau se réchauffait progressivement, laissant son corps s'habituer à la douce chaleur apaisante. Pauvre Mick, il c'était vraiment fait mater maintenant. Il n'osait plus passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit "entre hommes" avec lui, de peur de se faire bouder par sa chère et tendre moitié ou de devoir dormir sur le canapé en représailles. Remarque d'un côté, il aurait aussi eu peur à sa place.

Mais après tout, c'était de sa faute à l'américain, pour choisir de finalement se ranger et de se mettre en couple avec une femme qui pouvait lui voler sa virilité d'une simple piqûre… Ryo ne se demandait même pas qui portait la culotte dans ce couple là, la réponse était trop flagrante. Lui au moins, il n'avait pas ce problème là, éternel étalon de Shinjuku, éternel tombeur de vingt ans… Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse mettre le grappin dessus… Non, il était très bien tout seul, il avait assez donné dans sa vie, sans avoir en plus à se plier aux désirs d'une femme, aussi charmante soit-elle.

D'une oreille distraite, perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit le bruit que faisaient des pas remontant les escaliers lentement et son esprit repartit de plus belle… Sortir… Sortir de cette cabine de douche, sortir de cette salle de bain… S'enfuir avant que les pas n'atteignent la porte de cette pièce… Mais il était bien incapable de savoir pourquoi il ressentait cette impression de claustrophobie… Après tout, ce n'était que Kaori. Kaori qui devait monter pour venir le sortir de son lit…

Pourquoi devrait-il fuir ? Il adorait ce moment de la journée, c'était bien le seul moment où il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras, et savourer ce contact… Bien sûr, il en payait le prix d'une massue, mais c'était mérité pour la blesser en lui faisant croire qu'il rêvait d'autres femmes qu'elle… Que n'aurait-il donné pour avoir le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, pouvoir l'embrasser réellement pour la toute première fois.

Le nettoyeur sortit de la cabine et se tenant debout en face du miroir, il attrapa une serviette pour la passer autour de sa taille. Pauvre Sugar, elle ne pourrait pas le réveiller aujourd'hui, il était déjà levé ET lavé…En croisant son propre regard dans la glace qui lui faisait face, il se figea, son sourire narquois disparaissant de ses lèvres.. Pourquoi était-il levé ?… Et lavé ?… Il était à peine huit heures du matin, pourquoi ne se trouvait-il pas dans son lit à attendre Kaori ?… Son esprit s'embrouilla un instant, entendant les pas de sa partenaire se dirigeant vers leur chambre et le nettoyeur numéro du Japon flancha à cette pensée, se rattrapant de justesse au lavabo.

Leur chambre… Kaori se dirigeait vers leur chambre… Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant… Les pas reprirent leur chemin, s'approchant maintenant de la porte de la salle de bain et Ryo releva brusquement la tête, croisant le reflet de son regard paniqué. Qui était cet homme qui lui faisait face ? Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette image ?… Mais son esprit continuait de le harceler, les pas se faisant de plus en plus proches… Non… Elle ne devait pas… Il ne devait pas la laisser s'approcher ! Si elle avançait plus, elle s'adosserait à cette porte et lui dirait des mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Sans plus réfléchir, il attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte à toute volée.

* * *

Le soleil entrait à peine dans la pièce, tentant de s'infiltrer à travers les stores fermés de la fenêtre, essayant de s'immiscer entre les épais nuages qui alourdissaient le ciel en ce matin du 8 Novembre, annonçant déjà le mauvais temps de la journée à venir… Il était 7 heures et 59 minutes… Le voyant lumineux changea de position… 8 heures du matin… Le corps qui était allongé sur le lit eut un sursaut et l'homme se retrouva assis, tendant le bras devant lui, la bouche grand ouverte sur un cri muet. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Comprenant enfin, il soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière, fixant le plafond sans le voir, une main posée sur son front, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il tremblait de tout son corps.

- Un rêve… Un simple rêve.

Mais ça n'en était pas vraiment un non plus. C'était un cauchemar… Mais plus que cela, c'était la réalité… Sa réalité… Il n'avait jamais ouvert cette porte, il n'avait pas su alors sur le moment ce qui allait se dérouler dans les secondes suivantes… Elle s'était adossée à cette porte, la gardant entre leurs deux corps, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'entendrait au travers du bois, et elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle le quittait… Il n'avait rien pu faire, rien vu venir… Non, en fait, ce n'était pas cela, c'était plutôt qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Elle ne lui avait pas dit "Ryo, je te quitte" ou "Ryo je pars, c'est fini". Non, elle lui avait dit "Ryo, j'ai besoin de te quitter"…

Qui était-il pour lui refuser ce dont elle avait BESOIN ?… Il n'avait rien pu dire… Il n'avait même pas pu ouvrir cette fichue porte sur le moment… Ses paroles se répétant dans sa tête… Elle avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de partir… Il avait été comme anesthésié sur place. Ne réagissant finalement qu'uniquement lorsqu'il avait entendu le claquement de la portière de taxi résonner dans la rue par la fenêtre laissée ouverte. Elle l'avait sûrement appelé avant même de venir lui parler, ne lui laissant aucun moment de battement, sans plus réfléchir, il s'était mis à courir, mais il était arrivé trop tard, arrivant dans la rue au moment ou le taxi partait.

En soupirant, le nettoyeur laissa ses yeux s'adapter à la lumière de la pièce peu à peu. Il avait mal à la tête, il avait trop bu, et il avait fait des conneries en plus… Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, malgré les vapeurs de l'alcool, il avait tiré sur son meilleur ami… Il avait failli tuer Kazue… Mais malgré la gravité de la situation, il n'arrivait pas à y accorder toute son attention, les souvenirs du départ de la jeune femme se répétant dans sa tête…

"Ryo, j'ai besoin de te quitter"

Elle ne lui avait pas dit "je te quitte". Le nettoyeur s'assit sur le lit et réfléchit un instant, elle ne lui avait pas dit… Elle n'avait pas dit comment, ni pourquoi, mais elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle le quittait… Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle ne l'aimait plus… Il ferma les yeux un instant contre l'espoir fou qui venait de s'allumer en lui. "Ryo, j'ai besoin de te quitter"… Mais il ne pouvait pas lutter… Il réentendait sa voix, il réentendait les sanglots contenus dans ses paroles… C'était trop tard, il espérait déjà… Et dans sa tête raisonna une toute petite phrase, portant tout son espoir : Elle reviendra…

Oui… Elle avait besoin de le quitter, mais elle reviendrait… Il avait besoin d'y croire. Il avait besoin de s'accrocher à cette idée pour survivre sans elle. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela prendrait à son amante pour revenir, mais il attendrait, patiemment son retour… Il attendrait, après tout, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un autre but dans la vie. Si dieu existait, et ne devait entendre sa prière qu'une seule autre fois, alors il prierait pour qu'elle lui revienne saine et sauve… Elle l'avait attendu si longtemps, il pouvait attendre à son tour, après tout, il lui devait bien ça…

8 H 22 du matin, le 7 novembre… L'espoir et la vie venait de renaître en lui. Un jour ou l'autre, elle reviendra forcément dans sa vie, et il sera là, à l'attendre.

* * *

Debout devant l'évier de la cuisine de l'appartement de City Hunter, il faisait depuis une demi-heure déjà ce qu'il avait appris à faire si bien au cours des dernières années. Ce geste devenu habituel à force de le faire chaque jour, et qui lui permettait de calmer ses nerfs et de remettre ses idées en place dans la foulée… Il nettoyait la vaisselle. Après tout, même si quelqu'un venait à entrer dans la pièce et à se moquer de lui, il avait une excuse toute trouvée. Ils étaient des invités, bon, d'accord, ils n'étaient même pas des invités vu que le propriétaire des lieux n'avait aucune conscience de leur présence, ils devaient donc agir en tant que tels.

Ils s'étaient permis de s'introduire chez lui sans lui demander son avis, et ils avaient utilisé la cuisine. C'était la moindre des politesses de nettoyer derrière eux, vu qu'ils avaient aussi utilisé des couverts, des assiettes, des verres et des tasses, ne voulant pas quitter cet appartement, et encore moins laisser seul et dans cet état leur ami. Six personnes, cela faisait du ménage à faire. Six, car Saeko Nogami s'était jointe à eux dans la journée, suite à un coup de fil qu'elle avait passé à l'appartement et auquel Mick avait répondu.

Avant son accès de nettoyage, il avait lui-même passé un long moment immobile dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre à coucher du couple… Non, de la chambre de Ryo. C'était redevenu sa chambre à lui. Le géant ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait passé ainsi, à regarder la masse allongée sur le lit… Il savait juste qu'au cours des dernières 48 heures, il avait été voir ce spectacle à plusieurs reprises, comme si en son for intérieur, il avait peur que le nettoyeur numéro un disparaisse à son tour sans prévenir.

Mais à chaque fois, il avait trouvé Ryo Saeba dans la même position qu'auparavant, au millimètre près. Allongé sur son lit, à l'endroit exact où il était figé depuis deux jours maintenant, à l'endroit exact où ses amis l'avaient mis pour l'installer mieux afin de le laisser cuver l'alcool qui restait dans son sang, le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon dormait… Si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi d'ailleurs. Il était plus en état comateux qu'autre chose. Mais les mouvements de son corps qui bougeait légèrement parfois tenaient à prouver qu'il rêvait, donc, son sommeil était déjà plus léger que précédemment.

En voyant ces mouvements, l'ancien mercenaire avait hoché la tête, voyant ainsi que l'état de Ryo s'améliorait et qu'il ne tarderait plus à se réveiller. Il avait donc quitté la pièce, silencieusement et c'était dirigé vers la cuisine où les autres avaient empilé les assiettes avant de partir. Il était le seul encore présent sur les lieux. Lieux qui ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'ils avaient été deux jours plus tôt… On aurait presque pu croire que Kaori Makimura était passée par-là pour nettoyer. Presque… Si ce n'était que son aura et son odeur de chèvrefeuille avaient entièrement disparu des pièces.

* * *

Une fois de plus, il se trouvait debout à sa fenêtre. Une fois de plus, il s'y trouvait une tasse de café à la main. Mais cette fois-ci, son regard était fixé sur la fenêtre de l'appartement de l'immeuble qui face au sien. L'appartement de City Hunter… Mick ne pouvait plus dire, même dans sa propre tête "du couple City Hunter"… Mais cette fois-ci, ses pensées étaient claires. Même si elles n'en étaient pas plus gaies pour autant. Elles n'en étaient pas plus légères malgré que le fait son intuition se soit révélée exacte.

Pourtant se dit-il, en temps normal, il se serait réjouit. Il était le seul qui avait senti que quelque chose se tramait dans leur bande. Cela prouvait en soi que malgré son handicap dû à l'état de ses mains, il n'avait rien perdu de son professionnalisme, rien perdu de son efficacité. En temps normal, il aurait nargué Umi en lui disant que lui, il avait vu juste, alors que le géant s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil. En temps normal, il aurait était fier d'avoir devancé son meilleur ami grâce à son intuition … Mais cela n'était pas le cas. Il était loin de s'en réjouir. Et on était loin d'être "en temps normal".

Si cela avait été une journée comme toutes les autres, il serait déjà depuis bien longtemps dans l'appartement d'en face, à tambouriner sur la porte et à hurler après Ryo de ne pas toucher à sa douce Kaori. Ou il serait installé bien tranquillement dans leur salon, assis sur le canapé, une tasse de café tel qu'il les aimait posée sur la table basse devant lui, à regarder sa Kaori d'amour se pencher en avant pour ramasser quelque chose tombé au sol alors qu'elle faisait le ménage… Lui offrant, sans même en avoir conscience, une vue des plus délectable de son adorable postérieur…

En temps normal, Kaori sursauterait et se relèverait d'un coup en entendant le son que faisait un revolver auquel on enlèverait le cran de sûreté. Elle se tournerait alors, et trouverait Ryo pointant son magnum sur lui, et lui, figé les mains tendues en avant, frétillant encore, de la bave toujours au coin des lèvres… Alors elle rougirait en prenant conscience de la situation, et elle s'emporterait comme à l'accoutumée. Ryo rangerait son magnum, un sourire goguenard et narquois aux lèvres, et il se retrouverait à ne pas pouvoir bouger, pris en faute, avant de se retrouvé sous une massue, incrusté dans le sofa.

Voilà ce que serait leur vie, sa vie, en "temps normal"… Mais ce n'était pas le cas… Et l'américain se demandait s'il reverrait jamais des jours comme ceux-ci. Mais une seule personne avait la réponse à cette question là, et cela n'était pas lui… La personne qui en partant avait anéanti Ryo Saeba mieux que n'importe quel autre ennemi avant elle. LA personne qui en les laissant derrière elle, avait emmené avec elle leurs joies de vivre et leurs espoirs… Même le soleil se cachait dans le ciel, comme si la grisaille de leurs cœurs ne suffisait déjà pas elle seule… Comme s'ils avaient besoin en plus de celle du ciel qui semblait les comprendre à sa manière. Elle était partie.

* * *

Debout au pied du bassin dans son jardin, appuyé de ses deux mains sur sa canne, son regard semblait perdu dans les reflets de l'eau où se mouvaient les poissons en silence. Son pauvre garnement… Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état jusqu'à maintenant, et cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas l'aider à s'en sortir, les "plaies du cœur" ne faisaient pas partie de ses spécialités… Et puis de toute façon, cette plaie là, une seule personne pouvait la guérir. Il espérait juste que celle-ci en prenne conscience et revienne… Revienne surtout avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le gamin. Le vieil homme sourit à son choix de mot… "Gamin", cela avait beau être un homme adulte, capable de se débrouiller dans n'importe qu'elle situation, il le verrait toujours comme tel.

Pourquoi les malheurs de la vie devaient-ils toujours tomber sur celui-ci ? N'avait-il pas déjà assez donné ? N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert ? Était-il donc maudit pour avoir une vie à ce point misérable dans son lot de souffrance et de douleur ?… Le vieil homme n'avait aucune réponse cette fois-ci. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de prier le ciel, mais il doutait que le ciel l'écoute quand cela concernait le nettoyeur numéro du Japon…

De sa vie, jamais il n'aurait cru voir un jour souffrir son Baby Face plus que lors de son sevrage face aux affres de la poussière d'ange, mais en le voyant deux jours plus tôt, il avait compris que ces douleurs là n'étaient rien en comparaison de celles qu'il enduraient en ce moment-même pour Ryo. Car cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas les combattre. Alors il priait les vieux amis, disparu avant lui, espérant qu'au moins les esprits l'aideraient à soulager la douleur de l'âme de son garçon, la douleur de son cœur. Ces maux que lui-même ne savait comment guérir. Ces maux que Ryo subissait encore plus que les autres en ce moment, car c'était pour lui la première fois qu'il les ressentait de cette manière.

Oh bien sûr, le gamin avait souffert durant le coma de sa partenaire, mais à l'époque, il souffrait à cause de ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer. La douleur qu'il savait que le nettoyeur subissait actuellement, cette douleur là, il ne l'avait jamais connue auparavant. Il ne l'avait jamais connue, car avant cela, jamais il n'avait osé ouvrir son âme à une autre personne. Jamais avant Kaori Makimura, il n'avait osé ou voulu partager son cœur… Et alors qu'il le faisait à peine, qu'il apprenait tout juste à le faire, ce qu'elle venait de lui faire se résumer à détruire ses efforts pour y arriver.

Mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à en vouloir à la jeune femme de faire souffrir son garçon ainsi. Pas en la connaissant. Pas en connaissant son cœur, son âme, mais surtout sa bonté naturelle… Pas en se souvenant des regards et des sourires qu'elle avait faits naître sur le visage de Baby Face… Il espérait juste qu'elle trouve en elle la force de lui revenir, pour ramasser les morceaux et panser ses plaies. Son garçon le méritait plus que n'importe qui.


	6. Pour faire face au désespoir

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "XYZ, dernier espoir" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 6 : POUR FAIRE FACE AU DÉSESPOIR**

Derrière le comptoir de son café, cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle s'acharnait à vouloir essuyer la même tasse, déjà sèche depuis bien longtemps. Le seul client qu'elle avait eu de toute la matinée, un adolescent brun, un lycéen sûrement, la fixait depuis un bon moment, tentant de comprendre pourquoi elle continuait ainsi, alors qu'elle n'avait rien à faire de plus. Il venait tous les jours, étant tombé sous le charme de la tenancière. Bien sûr, elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à lui, le considérant plus comme un gamin qu'autre chose, mais plaisantant avec lui, n'hésitant jamais à lui parler. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne faisait absolument pas attention à lui… Et à voir son regard qui ne fixait rien en réalité, elle devait avoir des soucis et semblait y réfléchir. Alors il n'osait pas lui adresser la parole, malgré l'absence du mari effrayant de celle-ci.

L'ancienne mercenaire tentait de comprendre, mais tout lui échappait. A aucun moment, sa meilleure amie avait eu un geste qui aurait pu lui indiquer qu'elle comptait disparaître comme elle venait de le faire… Enfin, cela, c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant d'entendre Falcon et Mick discuter. Apparemment, ce dernier avait vu des signes qu' elle, elle n'avait pas su reconnaître. Et une fois de plus, elle se reposait la même question que quelques mois plus tôt quand Kaori se trouvait à l'hôpital, dans le coma par sa faute : "Quelle sorte de meilleure amie était-elle ?".

Quelle sorte de meilleure amie était-elle si elle n'avait rien senti venir ?… Quelle sorte de meilleure amie était-elle, si d'autres personnes avaient vu arriver les choses mais pas elle ?… Quelle sorte de meilleure amie était-elle, si Kaori n'avait pas osé venir se confier à elle ?… Lui parler, la prévenir… Ou au moins lui dire qu'elle avait des problèmes… Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, Kaori ne lui avait rien dit… Et Miki n'avait rien vu, rien su… Alors qu'à sa place, Kaori aurait tout compris. Mais elle ne savait rien.

Et la question continuait de raisonner dans sa tête, pourquoi sa meilleure amie ne lui en avait jamais parlé si elle avait assez de soucis pour choisir de prendre la fuite et de laisser derrière elle l'homme de sa vie ?… Elle devait pourtant savoir qu'en le laissant de cette manière, elle allait anéantir Ryo… Alors comment en était-elle arrivée à faire ce choix ? Pourquoi ?... Mais surtout quand ?… Depuis combien de temps préparait-elle son départ ? Miki était assez bien placée pour savoir que cela devait faire un moment, mais à aucun moment elle n'avait relevé un détail pouvant lui permettre de comprendre ce que la partenaire de City Hunter préparait… Elle connaissait pourtant les signes… Kaori Makimura aurait tout compris dès le début à sa place.

Est-ce que sa meilleure amie ne lui faisait plus confiance suite à ce qui lui était arrivé par sa faute quelques mois plus tôt ? La barman n'en avait aucune idée… Quand la moitié de City Hunter était sortie du coma, puis de l'hôpital, Ryo Saeba avait fait avancer les choses entre eux et Kaori s'était éloignée d'elle… Peut-être pas consciemment, mais le fait était que la jeune femme ne se confiait plus à elle de la même façon… Et puis, elle la voyait beaucoup moins souvent aussi, son partenaire la gardant jalousement pour lui… Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'avait rien senti venir. Malgré ce que son mari semblait croire, cette fois-ci, elle n'en avait réellement aucune idée…

* * *

Elle aurait dû être à son travail depuis une heure déjà, voir même plus vu qu'elle arrivait toujours en avance et surtout avant tout le monde, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à bouger de l'endroit où elle se trouvait en ce moment. Comme si, si elle bougeait, elle anéantirait le calme qui venait enfin de prendre possession d'elle. Elle devait pourtant partir, des personnes avaient besoin d'elle, de la paperasse l'attendait, son père allait lui hurler dessus, voir même lancer une alerte pour la retrouver si elle ne se décidait pas rapidement à se diriger vers la station de police de Shinjuku… mais même en sachant cela, elle n'arrivait pas à y donner de l'importance… Et elle alors ? Qui se souciait d'elle ?… Personne… comme toujours, elle était une fois de plus seule… Mais elle ne pouvait blâmer qu'elle-même pour ce détail.

En quittant l'appartement de City Hunter, elle avait décidé de marcher un moment, sans but précis, le temps d'oublier l'état dans lequel elle venait de voir Ryo… Mais elle n'avait pas pu l'oublier, et avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses pas l'avaient conduite au seul endroit où elle pouvait dorénavant trouver la paix de l'esprit, celle du cœur lui étant interdite. Alors elle se trouvait ici maintenant, toujours au même endroit, faisant face à la pierre tombale de la dernière demeure de son amour, tentant de comprendre la sœur de celui-ci, une fois de plus. Tentant de la haïr pour faire souffrir un homme qui ne méritait pas de subir encore plus de douleur, mais elle ne le pouvait pas… Non, elle ne le pouvait pas.

Pas quand c'était Kaori Makimura… Dieu seul savait ce que son amour penserait d'elle de là où il se trouvait, si elle en venait à haïr sa petite sœur adorée… Mais surtout, elle ne le pouvait pas, car elle savait, elle, que l'état dans lequel se trouvait actuellement Ryo était celui-là même que devait vivre Kaori de son côté… Sauf que la jeune femme, elle, elle se trouvait seule en ce moment-même… Se punissant elle-même de faire souffrir l'homme qu'elle aimait en refusant tout épaule pour confier ses malheurs… De cela, l'inspectrice n'en doutait absolument pas. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien du regard de l'amante de Ryo quand celle-ci était venue la voir, presque une semaine plus tôt, dans son bureau à la station de police.

Comment pouvait-elle haïr cette femme, alors que celle-ci la regardait de cette manière, comme si elle venait de tout perdre ?… Comme si elle se préparait à perdre le peu qu'il lui restait… Sur le moment, elle avait cru un instant qu'il était arrivé un malheur à Ryo, mais elle s'était rapidement reprise. Non, ce n'était pas le regard qu'elle aurait eu dans ce cas là… Mais c'était un regard que Saeko ne connaissait que trop bien, pour le voir dans la glace tous les matins, et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans celui de Kaori qui lui avait dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas certains détails… Alors elle avait gardé le silence.

Elle avait gardé le silence, assise derrière son bureau, alors que la jeune femme était restée debout près de la porte, se tordant les mains et mordant ses lèvres, semblant chercher en elle du courage pour lui dire le pourquoi de cette visite impromptue… Elle avait gardé le silence quand la porte de son bureau s'était ouverte à la volée, son père entrant, les yeux fixés sur Kaori. Elle avait gardé le silence, quand celui-ci s'était extasié de voir la petite sœur d'un de ses anciens officiers, ancien partenaire de sa fille aînée, le meilleur… Il avait continué longuement de faire l'éloge d'Hideyuki Makimura, ne se rendant pas compte dans son euphorie qu'il martyrisait ainsi les deux femmes, ne se rendant pas non plus compte de l'atmosphère de la pièce entre elles…

Elle avait gardé le silence quand son père s'était enfin décidé à partir, Kaori se tournant à nouveau vers elle pour lui expliquer le pourquoi de sa venue… Et elle avait gardé le silence en découvrant l'état de Ryo qui était cette fois plus que simplement enivré… Qu'aurait-elle pu dire après tout ? "Je sais comment la joindre" ? On lui aurait demandé des explications, elle n'en avait aucune… Kaori ne lui avait rien dit sur le pourquoi du départ qu'elle préparait alors. Elle lui avait juste donné un numéro de téléphone, juste un numéro noté sur un morceau de papier, n'expliquant rien. Et Saeko avait compris, sans tout comprendre pourtant. Elle savait que Kaori avait besoin de partir, mais elle ne savait aujourd'hui toujours pas pourquoi.

En soupirant, elle sourit tristement à la tombe, lui demandant en silence de prendre soin de sa sœur en attendant son retour, lui promettant en silence de prendre soin de Ryo, avant de se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas plus décidé et plus serein que celui avec lequel elle était venue… Car une chose était certaine dans son esprit, Kaori reviendrait, elle ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment loin de Ryo, pas après l'avoir aimé.

* * *

Une fois de plus, elle avait un jour de congé, et encore une fois, elle le passait à regarder son amant qui lui regardait l'appartement d'en face. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir entrer dans sa bulle pour le forcer à la voir elle. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir aller vers lui et lui parler. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le réconforter, mais elle n'était pas Kaori Makimura elle… Elle savait les plaies du corps, mais pas celles du cœur ou de l'âme. Et elle haïssait cette femme pour pouvoir mettre Mick dans cet état, pour pouvoir accaparer encore une fois toute son attention, au point qu'il ne la voyait plus, elle… Mais elle ne pouvait pas la haïr réellement, car si elle n'avait jamais existé, elle n'aurait jamais connu Mick Angel. Soit il aurait tué son meilleur ami avant de disparaître, soit il serait mort de la main de ce meilleur ami, ou encore pire, détruit par la poussière d'ange…

Sans Kaori Makimura, Mick Angel ne serait pas sien, alors elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de toujours avoir une place à part dans le cœur de celui-ci, elle avait après tout une place à part dans le sien aussi pour tout cela., pour lui avoir permis de gagner l'amour de cet homme… Et puis, tout comme Mick, elle cherchait à comprendre et elle s'inquiétait. Pour Kaori, pour Ryo et pour eux tous, car elle savait pour l'avoir déjà vécu, que sans Kaori Makimura pour servir de ciment, la bande d'amis qu'ils formaient se décomposerait peu à peu… Tout comme Mick, elle s'inquiétait et se demandait comment elle n'avait pas vu venir le départ de la jeune femme. Sauf que son homme lui, l'avait senti arrivé, même s'il n'avait pas su le comprendre. Elle le savait maintenant.

Si seulement il lui avait dit… Si seulement il lui avait dit que le mauvais pressentiment qu'il traînait derrière lui depuis des semaines concernait le couple que formait City Hunter, peut-être aurait-elle pu, elle, prévoir la disparition volontaire de Kaori… Car contrairement à Mick, elle connaissait quelque chose qui aurait pu pousser la jeune femme à partir… à partir et à s'éloigner de l'homme qu'elle aimait… Mick avait dit en retrouvant Ryo ivre que Kaori avait réussi là où tous leurs ennemis avaient échoué. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas compris, alors une fois rentrés dans leur appartement à eux, elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait voulu dire par-là. Son compagnon l'avait longuement fixée avant de se planter devant dette fenêtre et de lui dire que Kaori venait de réussir à détruire Ryo.

Elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de secouer la tête face à son dos tourné avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer leur repas du soir, comme si de rien était. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'y repenser en cuisinant. Si seulement il savait… Mais l'infirmière savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas trahir la jeune femme… Bien sûre, elle avait été surprise en trouvant la missive pour Mick. Elle lui avait remise celle-ci une fois Ryo dans sa chambre… Mais la lettre ne disait rien réellement, juste de prendre soin de Ryo, et cette signature dont elle ne connaissait pas la signification mais sur laquelle le regard de Mick c'était arrêté un long moment. Bien sûre, elle avait eu peur en la trouvant. Bien sûre, elle était tout aussi surprise que les autres en constatant l'état de Ryo qui avait même manqué de la tuer, mais aussi surprise par le départ de Kaori … Mais au fond d'elle, une voix lui disait qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre aussi d'un certain point de vue.

Mais Mick ne savait pas ce qu'elle, elle savait… Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait rien vu venir, mais contrairement à elle, aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre… Aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre que jamais la jeune femme n'avait voulu mettre son amant dans cet état, même si elle savait qu'il souffrirait de son départ… Aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre que si elle était partie, c'était pour le protéger lui, et non elle, car elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir encore plus que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu… Mais surtout, aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre que si elle était partie aussi, c'était pour ne pas se mettre à haïr l'homme quelle aimait.

Kazue savait que c'était irrationnel, mais d'un certain point de vue, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Kaori avait choisi de partir sans prévenir personne. Et puis, au cours de ses années de médecines, combien de fois avait-elle vu de tels comportements ? … Mais surtout, contrairement aux autres, elle avait les années de médecines derrière elle, et elle était là quand Ryo avait amené Kaori à la clinique suite à son dernier enlèvement. C'est elle-même qui l'avait auscultée ce jour là… Ryo ne voulant pas laisser le vieux pervers approcher de sa femme, sachant qu'elle n'avait rien de grave… Mais il avait fini par le laisser y aller aussi à la fin…

Alors elle pouvait comprendre, et elle savait que le Doc avait sûrement compris aussi de son côté. Elle aurait voulu le dire à Mick, elle aurait voulu le dire à Ryo aussi, pour l'apaiser, pour lui dire que ce n'était en rien leurs fautes, qu'ils ne pouvaient rien prévoir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas… Elle l'avait promis à Kaori ce jour là à la clinique, et le vieil homme aussi… Alors elle ne pouvait qu'attendre, espérant que Kaori reviendrait quand la douleur aurait disparu, car elle savait que Ryo l'attendrait.

* * *

Il était à peine huit heures du matin, mais les gens venant de tous pays défilaient déjà en ces lieux. Était-ce jamais silencieux en cet endroit ? Elle en doutait fort, mais en réalité, elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient et qui marchaient d'un pas pressé autour d'elle, ne faisant pas plus attention à elle, que elle à eux. Elle avait passé les dernières heures à s'occuper l'esprit, pour ne pas penser à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais là, maintenant, assise à une table dans le café du terminal de l'aéroport de Narita, elle n'avait plus rien à faire qu'à attendre…

Ses billets étaient sur la table à côté de sa tasse de café, les papiers qui lui étaient nécessaires avec. Ses valises avaient été enregistrées. Elle avait été au guichet et il ne lui restait plus avec elle que son sac de voyage qu'elle comptait garder en cabine. Un bon livre, bien volumineux acheter en Duty Free, son baladeur avec de la musique rythmée et les chansons qu'elle préférait, une bouteille d'eau, quelques gâteaux pour le voyage… Elle était parée, et se retrouvait maintenant avec un trop plein de temps libre sur les bras… Alors qu'elle ne voulait justement pas avoir ce temps libre… Elle ne voulait pas penser, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir… Elle ne voulait rien ressentir non plus…

Elle aurait du attendre plus longtemps avant de venir s'enregistrer pour le voyage, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle aurait profité d'une heure ou deux de sommeil en plus, mais elle ne voulait pas dormir. Dormir équivalait à rêver, et elle ne voulait pas, non, elle ne pouvait pas rêver en ce moment. Elle ne voulait pas que son esprit se rappelle à elle et surtout pas qu'il lui rappelle pourquoi exactement elle se trouvait ici en ce moment. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il l'avait amenée à se tenir ici en cet instant, prête à dire adieu à la seule vie qu'elle avait connu en temps qu'adulte, la seule vie qui l'avait rendue heureuse jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas rêver et se souvenir de lui, courant dans la rue après son taxi, une serviette de toilette ceignant et ne cachant absolument rien de son corps… Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de sa voix, hurlant son prénom alors qu'elle partait, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de la détresse et de la supplique qu'elle y avait entendu… Non… Pas dans sa voix à lui… Elle ne voulait pas s'en souvenir… Elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à l'entendre.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dormir… Son esprit était si malin… Elle voulait être avec lui, à ses côtés de tout son être, de toute son âme, mais en même temps, elle ne le pouvait pas, alors ses rêves l'envoyaient à elle durant son sommeil… Mais même ces rêves là, ils lui faisaient plus mal dorénavant qu'autre chose. Durant toutes ces années, elle aussi n'avait rêvé que de lui, de cette manière là, et à l'époque, elle accueillait ces rêves à bras ouverts, mais dorénavant, elle avait peur de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Peur de le retrouver dans ses songes, sous quelque forme que ce soit.

La jeune femme sourit narquoisement, regardant son reflet et son regard hagard dans le liquide sombre se trouvant dans sa tasse de café. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette image, elle se ferait presque pitié à se voir ainsi… Qui était cette femme avec ces cernes sous les yeux ? Cette femme dont le regard ne reflétait aucun sentiment ? Elle était terne, ses yeux semblaient plus morts qu'autre chose… Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ?… Non, la question était : voulait-elle y faire quelque chose ?… Elle s'en moquait. Que les gens la regardent bizarrement, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Elle se moquait bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient tous penser au fond d'eux en lui souriant légèrement… Mais que personne ne regarde l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait avec pitié, cela, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Qui étaient-ils ces gens pour la regarder ainsi ? Que savaient-ils d'elle ? De sa vie ?… Rien !… Qu'ils la laissent donc dans son coin en silence, et surtout, qu'ils s'abstiennent de la juger sur sa simple apparence ou sur l'éclat de ses yeux… Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait voulu être dans cet état, mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle venait de tirer un trait sur toute sa vie. Elle venait de dire adieu au seul bonheur qu'elle ait jamais désiré. Elle venait de faire résonner la souffrance dans la voix du seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé… Qu'on la laisse s'apitoyer sur son sort, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, elle avait assez donné dans sa vie pour pouvoir se le permettre.

"Les passagers pour le vol Tokyo - New York sont appelés à la porte D pour embarquement immédiat"

La jeune femme releva machinalement la tête pour regarder le panneau d'affichage gigantesque de l'aéroport.

D - 0830 : **Tokyo** (NRT - Narita)

A - 0710 : **New York** (JFK - John F Kennedy International Air port)

Enfin, pendant un bref instant, elle allait pouvoir oublier ses pensées… Le temps de monter dans l'avion du moins… Un fois en plein vol, elle ne pourrait rien faire si ce n'est y repenser. Mais elle devait le faire… Elle ne pouvait pas rester à Tokyo, encore moins à Shinjuku… Elle préférait carrément quitter le Japon, mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux… Et puis, si elle restait sur le sol japonais, elle devrait sans cesse avoir à regarder par-dessus son épaule, par peur d'être reconnue par des gens du milieu, ou par des indicateurs à Mick, Ryo ou encore à Falcon… Autant quitter le pays dans ces conditions là.

Elle aurait le temps du voyage pour trouver quelque chose à dire en explication à sa sœur… Peut-être lui dirait-elle qu'elle savait la vérité concernant leur lien de parenté. Sayuri n'en serait que plus heureuse et ne poserait pas plus de questions. Non, c'était faux… Aussitôt qu'elle poserait ses valises, lui disant qu'elle allait s'installer sur le sol américain et qu'elle comptait trouver un appartement et un travail là-bas, sa sœur la bombarderait de question. Elle n'était pas journaliste pour rien après tout. Mais elle réfléchirait à cela dans l'avion, pendant le vol, cela l'aiderait à ne pas penser à autre chose.

Mais de cette manière au moins, elle était certaine que son amant ne viendrait pas à sa recherche. Il avait beau l'aimer, il aurait beau vouloir la retrouver, il ne le pourrait physiquement pas. Et elle savait que Ryo saurait aussitôt l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il la connaissait assez bien, pour savoir qu'elle le connaissait elle-même suffisamment pour utiliser son point faible contre lui. Pour se protéger… Pour les protéger tous les deux. La jeune femme s'installa dans son fauteuil, attendant. Mais l'attente ramena aussitôt son esprit sur ce qu'elle tentait d'oublier… Son départ, mais surtout, la manière dont elle était partie.

Mais bientôt, son esprit pensa à autre chose, la peur de son premier vol en avion lui occupant ses pensées. Elle avait le souvenir de l'histoire de Ryo en tête, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir peur en sachant ce qui lui était arrivé à lui en avion… Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de revenir un jour… Mais elle espérait qu'il lui laisse un peu de temps… Après tout, elle lui en avait bien laissé à lui

8 H 22 du matin, le 7 novembre… Le désespoir avait pris possession de sa vie, de son corps. Elle ne savait même pas si un jour, elle remettrait les pieds sur sa terre natale. Si un jour, Ryo Saeba ferait à nouveau partie de sa vie… Elle espérait juste que le temps l'aiderait à oublier un peu, que la douleur s'atténue… Mais elle savait d'avance qu'elle se berçait d'illusions.


	7. Quand la réalité nous rattrape

Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 7 : QUAND LA RÉALITÉ NOUS RATTRAPE**

Appuyée à la fenêtre d'un gratte-ciel donnant sur le parc gigantesque, la jeune femme laissait son regard errer sur le paysage à ses pieds, un sourire narquois aux lèvres… Tout lui paraissait tellement disproportionné dans cette ville, dans ce pays, qu'elle en arrivait à se demander si elle s'y ferait un jour ou tout du moins assez pour ne plus être surprise à chaque fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dehors… Les rares fois où elle mettait les pieds dehors plutôt, aurait-elle dû dire, mais elle en doutait. Elle se demandait encore comment Mick, toujours tellement à l'aise dans Shinjuku, avait pu grandir dans un tel lieu. Mais en même temps, le caractère de son meilleur ami était tel qu'il devait sûrement être à l'aise dans n'importe quel endroit qu'il se trouve.

Elle avait essayé de s'imaginer Ryo dans un tel endroit aussi, ou plutôt, elle avait tenté d'empêcher son esprit de se le représenter. Mais elle n'avait pas pu, alors elle avait cédé, une fois de plus, se le représentant dans un parc tel que celui à ses pieds, courant après les filles comme il le faisait à Tokyo, se disputant avec Mick, comme il le faisait chez eux… Elle avait d'ailleurs été étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait pu se le représenter dans un décor si différent du leur. Mais en même temps, n'était-ce pas logique en quelque sorte que les images lui viennent si facilement ?… Les images d'un passé qu'elle n'avait pas connu avec eux, mais qui avait tout de même laissé sa trace dans le sien à elle.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas sur ce sol qu'était né City Hunter ? En regardant un couple d'adolescents qui se lançaient et relançaient une balle, un chien courant après entre les deux, la jeune femme se demanda un instant ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête pour venir se réfugier dans ce pays-ci… Il est vrai qu'elle avait une sœur ici, qu'elle avait des connaissances… Mais la nettoyeuse se demandait parfois si elle n'aurait pas été mieux dans un autre pays. Un autre pays d'Asie, ou en Europe, ou en Afrique, n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. En prenant son billet d'avion, en choisissant de venir prendre refuge chez sa sœur, dans ce pays, elle avait voulu fuir, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit instant la vie qui devait devenir la sienne, fuir un tout petit peu la réalité qui était devenue sa vie

Elle n'avait pas pensé sur le moment, cherchant un endroit où elle pourrait trouver la paix, cherchant une personne qui même si elle ne connaissait pas les raisons de cette venue, pourrait lui être charitable… Elle avait trop peur pour rester entièrement seule, elle savait déjà à ce moment là qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup si elle se retrouvait sans personne pour la soutenir, au moins un peu… Mais elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences que de se retrouver ici auraient sur elle… Elle aurait dû choisir un sol entièrement étranger à son esprit, peut-être aurait-elle pu alors tenter de faire semblant d'oublier, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'y avait pas pensé… Il y a quarante-sept jours, New York lui apparaissait comme le bout du monde…

Elle aurait s'y attendre pourtant… Elle aurait dû savoir que le sol américain, même si elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds elle-même, contenait trop de souvenirs pour lui servir de refuge. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'en venant dans le pays où était apparu City Hunter pour la première fois, elle repenserait forcément à lui, même si elle ne le voulait pas… Même si à aucun moment, elle n'avait eu besoin de quelque chose pour faire affluer les souvenirs à son esprit… Cet homme faisait parti d'elle à un tel point, que pas une seule heure passait sans que le plus infime des détails ne le lui rappelle à son bon souvenir… Des loubards dans les rues… Des jeunes filles sortant du lycée, où tentant de ne pas faire remarquer les regards qu'elles portaient sur une personne en particulier… Des bandes d'amis se chamaillant en riant… Des hommes sifflant le passage dans la rue d'une femme plus jolie que les autres…

Le plus infime détail le lui rappelait, et pourtant, elle n'en avait pas besoin, et pourtant, elle ne le voulait pas… Non, cela n'était pas entièrement vrai, quarante-sept jours après son départ précipité du sol japonais, elle savait qu'elle avait enfin passé le cap de ne pas vouloir penser à lui, à eux, sans arriver à faire taire ses pensées. La preuve en était que même si elle continuait à rêver de lui, elle ne pleurait plus en se réveillant. Elle n'avait plus aussi mal qu'au départ, qu'au moment où elle tentait par tous les moyens de lutter contre le sommeil, pour ne pas avoir à le voir dans ses songes… Non, elle n'était plus cette femme là… Aujourd'hui elle pouvait dormir, elle pouvait rêver de lui, sans avoir à en souffrir par la suite, sans avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres, sans vouloir se jeter dans le premier vol à destination de Tokyo.

Au moins, c'était déjà cela de gagner, car cela ne les aurait aidés en rien si elle en était arrivée à faire cela. Elle avait après tout, une très bonne raison qui l'avait poussé à partir, à prendre la fuite plutôt… Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir… Pas alors qu'il avait déjà tant souffert, pas alors qu'elle n'était pas en état psychologique pour l'aider, pas alors qu'il souffrirait par sa faute, à elle… Alors oui, elle avait lâchement pris la fuite. Elle n'avait pas voulu être celle qui le détruirait, mais elle savait aussi qu'en faisant cela, elle était justement devenue cette personne, contre son gré… Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ?

Que quelqu'un lui dise seulement cela… Que quelqu'un lui dise, si la décision qu'elle avait choisi n'était pas la bonne… Le Doc au moins avait compris son choix, et elle pensait que Saeko aussi, même si celle-ci ne connaissait pas les raisons réelles derrière son choix… Même si chacun lui en voulait silencieusement d'avoir pris justement cette décision là, même si elle semblait la plus logique… La plus logique mais la plus facile aussi… La plus facile mais la plus difficile… Peut-être était-ce pour cela que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient tenté de la retenir plus que nécessaire. Peut-être avaient-ils parié sur le fait qu'elle reviendrait sur sa décision rapidement, qui sait ? … Mais quarante-sept jours plus tard, elle tenait toujours le coup. Quarante-sept jours plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas revenue sur sa décision, elle était toujours loin de lui…

Et c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'elle aie jamais eu à faire, même si le quitter en soi lui avait paru si simple sur le moment… Elle avait juste eu à se dire qu'elle le quittait pour son bien, pour ne pas le briser, et elle n'avait eu aucun doute, ses gestes s'étaient fait d'eux-mêmes, tellement facilement… Mais la jeune femme se faisait pas d'illusions. Déjà à ce moment-là, elle savait que si elle avait réussi à faire taire sa douleur en le quittant, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas mal, mais parce que la douleur était telle qu'elle ne la sentait plus réellement en elle, comme anesthésiée… Mais une fois dans une chambre d'hôtel, dans les extérieurs de Tokyo, elle avait fini par craquer, et il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour trouver en elle la force de se remettre debout, de se remettre à avancer, de prendre cet avion qui l'emmènerait encore plus loin de lui.

Une fois arrivée à New York, son esprit avait été assez occupé pour ne pas y repenser, au moins pendant quelques heures. Le temps de trouver son chemin dans cette ville, le temps de trouver sa sœur, le temps de lui expliquer, mais pas les détails qui l'avaient poussée à partir évidemment… Elle se demandait encore aujourd'hui, si un jour elle pourrait y penser sans souffrir, mais elle savait que la réponse à cette question serait à jamais négative… Tout ce qu'elle espérait aujourd'hui, c'est que les gens qui étaient dans la confidence ne le disent pas à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tout ce qu'elle espérait aujourd'hui, c'est que la douleur qui s'était emparée d'elle, il ne la connaisse jamais.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas aussitôt attention au paysage extérieure qui changeait. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard en entendant sa sœur qui rentrait chez elle en rouspétant contre le froid, qu'elle remarqua les flocons de neiges qui tombaient sur la ville doucement… Un "Noël blanc"… Le temps était étrange parfois, il avait fallu qu'il commence à neiger en ce jour de veille de Noël. Quelles étaient les chances pour que cela arrive ? Devait-elle y voir ici un signe ?… Mais cela lui allait parfaitement. Ces flocons lui ressemblaient en quelque sorte, glacés, lourds et pourtant légers, froids et pourtant chaleureux, cherchant toujours à se rejoindre entre eux, une fois sur le sol, comme pour recoller les morceaux… Oui, elle se retrouvait dans cette image, réfugiée en haut de cette tour, dans une ville inconnue dont la vie grouillait autour d'elle, tentant de panser les plaies invisibles aux autres, celles de son cœur, celles de son âme.

En tournant le dos à la fenêtre, son regard se posa sur son portable, celui dont seules quelques personnes, soigneusement choisies et très rares en connaissait le numéro, et avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte, d'un pas léger elle se dirigea vers l'autre téléphone, celui de l'appartement cette fois-ci… Mais elle s'aperçut de son geste une fois le combiné dans sa main, la sonnerie d'une communication demandée retentissant dans son oreille, et elle raccrocha aussitôt… Que faisait-elle ?… S'apprêtait-elle réellement à faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait faire ?… Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'avoir bouger de la fenêtre. Elle pouvait entendre Sayuri qui s'était installée dans son bureau, pianotant sur le clavier de l'ordinateur qui trônait sur la table mise à cet effet dans la pièce, sûrement en train de préparer l'article ou l'éditorial du lendemain de Noël.

Noël... Était-ce parce que nous étions ce jour-là le vingt-cinq décembre ? Était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait machinalement fait un tel geste ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder le cadran ou de recomposer le numéro pour savoir quel était celui qu'elle venait de faire sans s'en rendre compte, sans en avoir même l'intention. Elle savait d'avance qu'il n'existait qu'un seul et unique numéro que son esprit lui aurait fait composer ainsi, sans avoir à le chercher dans sa mémoire. Oui, elle le savait, la communication qu'elle avait si abruptement coupée, la sonnerie à laquelle personne n'avait répondu, elle savait qu'elle avait retentie dans un appartement si loin d'elle, et pourtant si proche, puisqu'il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour le voir.. Mais personne n'avait répondu… Peut-être était-ce le destin qui avait voulu qu'elle appelle ainsi, alors qu'il n'était même pas à la maison.

La maison… Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, après toutes ces années passées à le regarder draguer la première jupe qui passait, après toutes ces années à l'espérer, il n'y avait toujours que cet endroit, tellement loin physiquement d'elle actuellement, qu'elle pouvait appeler ainsi… La maison… Kaori s'était une fois posée la question. Était-ce leur appartement qu'elle appelait ainsi, ou bien était-ce Ryo lui-même, tout simplement ?…Elle ne savait pas, ou plutôt si, elle ne le savait que trop bien… Elle ne s'était sentie apatride qu'en repensant à lui, et pas à l'appartement, pas à son pays, mais à lui uniquement.

Était-ce à cause de la date ? Était-ce parce que depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le duo City Hunter, depuis que son frère était mort, cela serait le premier Noël qu'elle passerait loin de Ryo ? Ou était-ce plus profond que cela ?… Peut-être tout simplement les deux en quelque sorte, peut-être était-elle à bout, et son esprit avait choisi ce jour là pour le lui prouver… Mais personne n'avait répondu à son coup de téléphone… Et une fois de plus, son esprit se mit à penser à ce qui se passait à 6 760 miles de là. 6 760 miles, soit 10 878 km, soit 5 874 nautiles miles… La distance entre Tokyo et New York... Était-elle réellement si loin de lui ? De son cœur ?… Et en même temps, cela si près d'une certaine manière… 10 878 kilomètres, soit 4 500 $ et des poussières, soit douze heures et quarante-cinq minutes de vol en avion, et quelques dizaines de minutes pour le revoir… Tellement proche, mais tellement loin… Comme ils l'avaient toujours été…

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à cela, pas maintenant, pas déjà, alors que cela ne faisait même pas encore deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait revu… Plus tard, quand le souvenir de l'homme qu'elle aimait ne lui en rappellerait pas un autre, un merveilleux rêve qu'on lui avait volé, transformé en cauchemar… Plus tard, si revenait le jour où elle pourrait à nouveau regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait sans souffrir, et sans jamais rien pouvoir lui dire la réalité, de peur de le voir souffrir de la même manière qu'elle… Voir plus qu'elle-même peut-être, car c'était son rêve à lui qu'elle s'était mise à rêver à ses côtés, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sachent, à quel point il avait été à portée de main… Mais il ne le saurait pas.

Elle s'était promise en sortant de cet hôpital, suite à son coma voilà de cela des mois, que jamais par sa faute, elle ne reverrait Ryo Saeba dans le même état que celui dans lequel il se trouvait à son réveil. Pas par sa faute à elle une fois de plus… Alors elle avait préféré s'enfuir, laisser le temps faire son œuvre, sans qu'il n'en sache jamais rien, espérant pouvoir un jour lui revenir, telle qu'il l'aimait… Mais il lui fallait du temps pour se reconstruire. Du temps loin de lui… Car même si c'était illogique, même si elle avait choisi de le protéger en ne lui disant rien, elle lui en voulait de ne rien savoir. Elle lui en voulait de ne rien voir, lui qui était pourtant si perceptif, surtout quand cela la concernait elle… Et elle lui en voulait de lui faire subir cette douleur là.

Cela n'était absolument pas logique, totalement inexcusable, mais au fond d'elle-même venait l'idée que c'était de sa faute à lui. Enfin, au départ, elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était de sa faute à elle, après avoir maudit cet homme qui l'avait kidnappée pour faire face au grand City Hunter et qui se trouvait actuellement bien paisiblement en prison, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il avait détruit de ses mains… Mais elle avait préféré garder le silence, forçant le Doc et Kazue, seules personnes mises au courant, car l'ayant découvert en même temps qu'elle-même à garder le secret eux aussi… Elle ne voulait pas que son amant le sache. Pas tout de suite, pas alors qu'elle n'était pas en état elle-même émotionnellement pour l'aider à le surmonter.

Alors elle avait pris la fuite… Sachant que si elle restait, Ryo se rendrait finalement compte de quelque chose. Il n'était pas stupide, loin de là, et il était plus qu'attentif quand cela la concernait elle… Elle avait pris la fuite pour panser ses plaies loin de lui, mais aussi car elle savait déjà, à l'avance comment il réagirait en apprenant ce qui c'était passé… Il se considérerait comme responsable, de cela, elle en était certaine… Il considèrerait que c'était de sa faute, car une fois de plus, on l'avait kidnappée elle, pour s'en prendre à lui… Mais surtout, elle savait les pensées qui tourbillonneraient dans sa tête : "Et si je l'avais retrouvée plus vite", "Et si je n'avais pas passé cette journée là loin d'elle", "et si je m'en étais rendu compte avant"… Tant de "et si", toujours des "et si"…

Alors il valait mieux pour elle, pour lui, pour eux, que pour le moment il n'en sache rien. Peut-être plus tard, quand elle aurait elle-même surmonté la douleur, cela le concernait aussi après tout, elle ne comptait pas le tenir entièrement dans le flou… Alors peut-être, une fois son deuil fait, elle prendrait à nouveau cet avion, refaisant ces 10 878 km dans le sens inverse. "Et si" il voulait toujours d'elle, malgré ce qu'elle lui faisait endurer en ce moment même en cherchant à le préserver, alors elle le lui avouerait, une fois seuls chez eux, installés sur le canapé du salon ou dans la chambre… Elle le lui avouerait alors…

Qu'au moment même où elle avait appris porter en elle son plus précieux rêve à lui, elle avait aussi découvert qu'on venait de le lui détruire.


	8. Loin des yeux, loin du coeur ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 8 : LOIN DES YEUX, LOIN DU CŒUR ?**

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, oppressant, de la même manière qu'il l'avait été quelques mois plus tôt, sauf que cette fois-ci l'appartement plongé dans le noir était vide de son dernier occupant. Pendant des semaines, il n'avait pas bougé de cet endroit, attendant, il ne savait même pas lui-même quoi, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer pour changer sa vie de cette manière, alors que pour la toute première fois, il pouvait dire qu'il était heureux... Mais le temps était passé, et aucune solution ne lui était subitement apparue pour le faire comprendre…

Le temps était passé, mais il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Novembre, le temps ensoleillé qu'ils avaient depuis le mois de juin et la chaleur qui l'avait accompagné avaient subitement disparu, après la journée de la fête de la culture. Comme si le temps avait voulu se mettre au diapason de l'âme et du cœur de la moitié de City Hunter restée sur le sol japonais. Comme si quelqu'un là-haut comprenait sa souffrance, et tentait de l'apaiser de cette manière… Mais si cela avait réellement été le cas, alors il n'aurait pas eu à souffrir de cette manière. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait pu savourer pour la première fois de sa vie le bonheur apaisant que lui offrait la présence de sa compagne… Peut-être qu'il aurait dû s'en douter dès les premiers instants, que cela ne durerait pas. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas tout fait au départ pour éviter de se réveiller avec lui dans le lit ? Même si cela avait été fait inconsciemment de sa part ?… Peut-être que c'était là un signe qu'il n'avait pas su reconnaître à temps.

Décembre avait suivi novembre... Remplaçant la grisaille et la pluie par des coups de vents glacés, empêchant la population de se promener dans les rues. En fait, depuis qu'il avait mis pour la première les pieds dans ce pays, Ryo ne se souvenait pas d'avoir connu un automne aussi froid. Mais cet état de fait lui allait très bien comme cela à vrai dire… C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Au moins, City Hunter n'avait pas à traîner les rues les soirs pour vérifier qu'aucun malfrat ne sévissait dans ses rues à la recherche d'êtres plus faibles auxquels s'en prendre… Oui, c'était mieux ainsi, car il ne restait plus aucun City Hunter en ville auquel faire appel en cas de besoin. Oh, bien sûr, il continuait son travail de nettoyeur et acceptait le peu de mission qu'on lui confiait…

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment City Hunter. City Hunter, il le savait, avait pris son envol pour son pays natal, mais sans lui cette fois pour faire porter le nom dans les rues américaines… Mais ce n'était pas non plus l'Ange de la mort qui se trouvait en ce moment seul au Japon. Non, l'Ange de la mort ne pouvait désormais se réveiller que pour une seule et unique personne, et cela depuis des années, même si peu l'avait compris… Mais ce n'était pas non plus Ryo Saeba, cet homme qui n'existait que par la présence de Kaori Makimura, non, ce n'était pas non plus cet homme là… A vrai dire, personne même pas le propriétaire de ce nom lui-même ne savait réellement qui se trouvait actuellement dans ce corps, le forçant à manger et à bouger…

Non, ce n'était aucune des nominations qu'il avait portées auparavant et pour lesquelles il était reconnu. Juste un corps sans réelle existence, continuant à vivre malgré tout, car il le devait. Il était redevenu un anonyme parmi la foule, un orphelin dans son pays et parmi ses amis. Car tout ce qui le rattachait à rester vivant dans ce monde lui avait glissé entre les doigts, sans qu'il s'y attende, sans qu'il puisse s'y préparer… Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fait le choix de vivre, et ce choix lui avait été renvoyé comme une claque en pleine figure… mais en même temps, il le savait déjà qu'il ne la méritait pas, il l'avait toujours su… C'était de sa propre faute pour avoir voulu goûter au bonheur, pour s'être dit qu'il avait assez souffert dans sa vie… A croire que quelqu'un dans le ciel avait voulu lui prouver son arrogance en lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas vécu le pire encore… Car les douleurs du cœur, il ne savait pas comment les subir sans montrer sa souffrance.

Alors il tentait de faire comme si de rien n'était, car il s'était promis de rester en vie, pour elle. Au cas où elle n'avait pas choisi de le quitter pour toujours. Alors il continuait. Il vivait de la même manière qu'il avait vécu avant sa rencontre avec Hideyuki Makimura. Rencontre qui avait changé sa vie sur tant de points, qu'il avait encore du mal à se souvenir avant le départ de son amante comment il avait vécu avant le débarquement des Makimura dans sa vie… Et pourtant, une fois qu'elle avait disparu, les gestes lui étaient revenus comme si jamais ils n'avaient existés… Non, pas exactement, car même si son rythme de vie était redevenu presque le même que celui qu'il avait avant de les connaître, il n'était que cela, un "presque". Il n'était pas redevenu celui qu'il avait été avant "eux".

Il travaillait, mangeait, vivait comme il le faisait avant elle. Mais cela faisait des années qu'il ne dormait plus sans rêver d'elle, son départ n'avait rien pu y faire, bien au contraire. Il rêvait d'elle encore plus qu'auparavant et ses rêves avaient dorénavant une dimension bien différente. Après tout, entre-temps, il avait pu goûter à son corps et après sa disparition, ses rêves le lui avaient rappelé avec une vengeance qui le laissait haletant au réveil… Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle sa vie ne se résumait qu'à un "presque". Car il y avait autre chose qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire, même si Kaori Makimura avait choisi de sortir de sa vie. Bien qu'elle soit partie, elle resterait à jamais sa femme… Alors sa vie aujourd'hui ne se résumait qu'à cela, se lever, manger, travailler, rêver d'elle… Uniquement pour rester en vie, en attente de son retour incertain.

Étrangement, les XYZ n'apparaissaient que très rarement sur le tableau des messages de la gare de Shinjuku depuis quelque temps, comme si la population de Tokyo et du pays avait découvert que la personne à qui s'adressaient ces mots écrits à la craie ne passait plus les lires. Comment aurait-elle pu le faire ? Elle n'était même plus en ville… Oui, il continuait de faire son travail malgré tout. Après tout, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il n'était bon qu'à ça. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de missions auxquelles répondre, et aucunes dans celles-ci ne lui tenaient réellement à cœur… Cela lui avait semblé logique le jour où il s'était fait cette réflexion, car son cœur était parti, emporté par sa femme, mais il ne pouvait même pas se soulager en se disant qu'elle lui avait laissé le sien, car de cela, il n'en avait aucune certitude.

Mais étrangement, les XYZ n'étaient pas les seuls à se faire absents. Depuis le départ de Kaori, Saeko Nogami, inspectrice de police de la station de Shinjuku n'avait fait appel à ses services qu'une seule et unique fois, durant la semaine de Noël en plus… Comme si elle avait peur de le mettre sur une mission. Mais aussi comme si elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser ruminer seul chez lui à cette période de l'année où l'absence de sa compagne se ferait sentir encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Car depuis la mort de son ancien partenaire, pas une seule fois il n'avait passé un réveillon loin de la petite sœur de celui-ci. Sauf cette année…

Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé dans cet appartement dans la banlieue de Shinjuku, c'était la première fois qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas pour Noël, et bien qu'il lui ait répété à de nombreuses reprises qu'il n'attachait aucune importance aux fêtes en tout genre, il s'apercevait aujourd'hui, qu'une fois de plus, il n'était qu'un menteur, car son absence le jour de Noël s'était faite ressentir plus durement encore que les jours précédents. Et cela, bien qu'il ait accepté la mission que Saeko lui avait confiée, avec gratitude, il devait bien l'admettre.

Oui mais voilà, pour cette mission, il avait dû faire appel à ses amis, surtout à Mick et à Reika en fait, ayant besoin d'une femme et d'une tierce personne pour infiltrer le milieu… Sauf que la mission, pourtant simple en elle-même avait été compliquée par la présence de la jeune femme… Une Nogami n'apportait que des ennuis, il le savait depuis bien longtemps pourtant. Oh, pas qu'elle ait fait échouer l'enquête, c'était une affaire confiée par sa sœur aînée après tout, elle ne se le serait pas permise intentionnellement, mais elle avait tout de même poussé le nettoyeur à bout à tel point qu'il avait bâclé l'affaire malgré que cela en soit une bien rémunérée pour une fois. Oui, bien rémunérée, c'était à dire en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes comme Kaori le réclamait depuis si longtemps, et cela même si elle n'était pas là pour le constater elle-même de ses propres yeux, ou ses propres oreilles.

La mission était simple : s'infiltrer dans un trafic de traite de blanches. Jusqu'ici, pas de problèmes. Pour faire son travail correctement et filer en douce chacun des membres de la bande de ce trafic, tout en se faisant passer pour un intéressé, il avait eu besoin de compagnie. Toujours aucun problème sur ce point là. Depuis le départ de Kaori, Mick avait en quelque sorte repris sa place originale dans le duo City Hunter, tout en refusant d'en porter le nom, puisqu'il savait que City Hunter, ce n'était plus lui. Le nettoyeur avait donc fait appel à son ami américain, celui-ci tenant le rôle d'un étranger intéressé à prendre part au trafic, pendant que Ryo surveillait les allers-retours des membres, tentant d'avoir le plus de preuves possibles pour l'inspectrice.

La mission s'était plus que bien passée, Mick n'ayant aucun mal à tenir son rôle. Après tout, il était réellement étranger, et il était réellement intéressé aussi. Mais ce que Ryo n'avait pas prévu en acceptant l'affaire pour se changer les idées, c'est que, justement, cela ne marcherait absolument pas. N'avait-il pas refait connaissance avec celle qui était devenue quelques mois plus tard sa partenaire justement à cause d'un trafic du même type ?… Il avait tenté un moment de ne pas y songer, pas en travaillant en tout cas, il avait pensé pouvoir remettre cela à plus tard, quand il serait seul dans son appartement, ne risquant pas la peau de son meilleur ami par son inattention… Oui, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, finir sa mission pour mieux se morfondre seul dans son coin par la suite, sans risquer de blesser personne.

Sauf que l'élément Reika Nogami était entré en compte, car comme des années plus tôt, Ryo avait eu besoin d'une femme pour servir d'appât… Sauf que pour une fois, l'appât n'avait pas été sa partenaire et ni lui, ni Mick, n'avaient calculé ce que le fait de tenir la place qui aurait dû être celle de Kaori aurait comme répercussion sur la détective… Bien sûr, tout le long de l'enquête, elle avait été professionnelle. Ils avaient tous pris logement dans un hôtel. Mick faisant semblant d'arriver en ville pour tenter de prendre part au groupe. Reika, elle, faisant semblant d'être une touriste passée par-là et ayant une chambre au même étage que l'américain, alors que lui avait une chambre à côté d'elle, au cas où on tenterait de l'enlever sous son nez.

Sauf que Reika avait commencé dès son arrivée à lancer des pics comme quoi elle ferait une bonne partenaire, lui rappelant par là même qu'il n'en avait plus. Il n'avait pas relevé réellement, connaissant les sentiments de la jeune femme pour lui. Après tout, elle ne faisait que tenter sa chance, mais il lui avait fait comprendre que Mick lui suffisait et que jamais elle ne pourrait être City Hunter… Et puis les nuits étaient arrivées…

Pour parer au pire, Ryo avait demandé à avoir une chambre avec une porte donnant sur celle de Reika au cas où, mais la jeune femme avait préféré le prendre autrement. Elle , elle y avait vu un intérêt dévoilé, même si, pour la désillusionner, il lui avait dit qu'ils ne feraient que travailler ensembles et qu'elle avait semblé se le tenir pour dit... Si ce n'était quelques phrases concernant le fait que les visites nocturnes de Ryo lui manquaient surtout maintenant que personne n'était présent pour les empêcher d'atteindre leur but final. Le nettoyeur avait remis les points sur les "i", à bout de patience, et elle était partie la larme à l'œil. Alors que Mick, qui à ce moment là se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour parler des derniers points de l'affaire qu'ils comptaient clôturer le lendemain, l'avait regardé avec un sourire compréhensif et triste, comme s'il avait besoin de la pitié de son meilleur ami en plus du reste. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ou le lui faire remarquer, il se faisait pitié à lui-même depuis un mois et demi.

Tout ça pour finir par se réveiller un matin d'un rêve comme tous ceux qu'il faisait chaque nuit depuis des années, mais qui était tellement plus réaliste depuis quelques mois… Un rêve avec pour seule vedette sa partenaire, la seule qui pouvait prétendre à ce titre en tout cas… Tout ça pour se réveiller avec la petite sœur de Saeko à califourchon sur lui en string et nuisette de soie noire, lui souriant d'un air plus qu'explicite, ses yeux mi-clos le fixant, tranquillement installée sur les conséquences de son rêve… Et en regardant cette femme dont il n'avait aucun doute concernant le but ultime de sa visite, la seule pensée qui lui était venue en tête, c'est que Kaori avait sans doute eu raison : il ne repérait pas l'aura de ses amis dans son sommeil, où alors, c'est qu'il ne repérait en dormant que les auras des gens qui en voulait à sa peau. En terme de menace il va s'en dire, car il était plus que certain à ce moment là que la jeune femme en voulait aussi à sa peau, mais d'une manière toute autre.

C'est la seule pensée qu'il avait eue. En temps normal, non, pas en temps normal, avant… Avant Kaori, il aurait renversé Reika sur le lit pour profiter de ce qu'elle lui offrait si ouvertement. Mais là, la seule chose qui lui était venue en tête, c'était la réflexion que son Sugar Boy lui avait faite des mois plus tôt en constatant qu'il dormait toujours alors que Mick s'était invité dans leur appartement… Et ce simple souvenir d'un moment où ils savouraient tous les deux la présence de l'autre lui avait fait mal et par la même occasion lui avait servi de douche froide. La jeune femme s'était penchée sur lui pour l'embrasser alors qu'il continuait de la fixer sans un mot.


	9. Voir au delà des apparences

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 9 : VOIR AU DELÀ DES APPARENCES**

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce laissait entendre le bruit régulier du pendule de l'horloge postée dans un coin de la pièce. Après tout, l'hôtel dans lequel ils avaient pris leurs chambres était assez luxueux. Il faut dire aussi que c'était le préfet qui payait leurs frais cette fois-ci, Saeko ayant dit à son père qu'elle comptait employer des détectives privés pour l'affaire que son équipe de police n'arrivait pas à boucler… Le préfet n'avait rien dit, il était habitué aux non-dits de sa fille aînée, même si celle-ci devait le prendre pour un sot depuis le temps… Il n'avait quand même pas atteint son poste actuel sans avoir les yeux partout à la fois, et aux cours des dernières années, il en avait vu beaucoup plus que ce que ses filles voulaient bien croire, mais jamais il ne leur avait dit… Tant qu'il n'avait pas de preuves, tant qu'il n'avait que des soupçons, il pouvait fermer les yeux sur leurs écarts par rapport aux lois.

Paraissait-il idiot à ce point ?… Il se posait parfois la question. C'est vrai que quand cela concernait ses filles, n'importe laquelle d'entre elles, il avait tendance à devenir gâteux. Mais il aurait quand même attendu plus de compréhension et de flair de la part de sa fille aînée, celle qui lui ressemblait le plus, mentalement parlant, car elle était tout aussi belle que sa mère, elle le savait d'ailleurs et en profitait souvent. Mais il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle voit clair dans son jeu bien des années auparavant à vrai dire… Il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle commence à se poser des questions concernant ce qu'il savait sur ses activités parallèles à l'époque de l'enterrement de son ancien coéquipier… Ou au moins des années plus tard, quand sa fille Yuka avait trouvé refuge dans cet appartement de Shinjuku où il avait pu revoir la jeune Makimura.

Mais Saeko ne voyait pas ce que lui voyait, soit parce qu'elle le pensait trop idiot pour comprendre, soit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'il pouvait savoir et continuait à fermer les yeux… Il ne lui avait pourtant pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre ce qui se tramait dans la ville qu'il était censé surveiller… Il avait juste fallu le départ d'Hideyuki Makimura pour qu'il commence à y voir clair. Oui, il avait tout compris à cette époque là, ou du moins, il avait commencé à comprendre. Hideyuki Makimura…

Un homme exceptionnel, même si son habit ne payait pas de mine, mais comme on dit, l'habit ne fait pas le moine… Hideyuki Makimura… Il avait fait la connaissance de celui-ci alors qu'il n'était qu'un tout jeune officier des bas quartiers, continuant sur la lancée de son père pour prendre soin de sa petite sœur… Enfin, cela c'était la version officielle, celle dont discutaient les gens autour de lui pour dire "pauvre enfant, même pas encore adulte, et déjà avec une famille à charge"… La véritable version, c'est que comme son père, il avait la justice dans le sang… Il avait regardé ce jeune homme faire ses preuves et commencer à monter les échelons de la police tout en continuant à s'assurer du bien être de sa petite sœur qu'il vénérait, bien qu'elle soit la fille d'un truand.

Oui, cela aussi il le savait… Il était le préfet de police après tout, évidemment qu'il connaissait le passé de la famille biologique de la petite Makimura, il avait lui-même fait part à Hideyuki à la mort de leur père qu'il avait la possibilité de prendre contact avec la mère de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur si la tâche de l'élever était trop lourde pour lui… A l'époque, il n'était lui-même pas aussi haut gradé qu'aujourd'hui, mais il avait fait ses classes avec le père Makimura, il connaissait sa loyauté et son cœur. Il savait ce à quoi il avait dû faire face pour adopter la petite, ce à quoi il avait dû faire face pour faire en sorte que ses gamins ne manquent jamais de rien… Il avait même pleuré un ami quand celui-ci était mort… Bien sûr, pas un ami proche, mais un ami dans l'âme.

Et après la disparition de celui-ci, il avait suivit les progrès de ses enfants, au cas où, après tout, Hideyuki sortait à peine de l'adolescence… Alors il avait suivit de loin, sans qu'ils le sachent, mais jamais le jeune homme n'avait eu besoin de lui. Et il n'avait pas vraiment été surprit de son choix professionnel non plus. Bien sûr, il se souvenait des remarques de l'époque que leur père avait fait sur le fait que le gamin ne prendrait pas la relève, mais lui, il avait depuis longtemps vu naître une flamme dans le regard à peine mature, le désir de justice… Alors il avait suivit sa montée dans les échelons. Et quand le moment était venu, il avait fait en sorte de le mettre en équipe avec sa propre fille, lui confiant son bien le plus précieux sans qu'il le sache, bien que sa fille n'ait pas besoin d'être protégée. Mais de cette manière, il pouvait au moins garder un œil sur cet homme à part en même temps que sur sa fille, même s'il n'était plus dans les mêmes bureaux qu'eux, après tout, il avait lui aussi monté dans les échelons.

Il avait vu son professionnalisme, il avait vu son amour de la justice, il avait même vu les sentiments naissant de sa fille pour cet homme, et il en avait été heureux, elle ne pouvait mieux choisir… Et la démission d'Hideyuki lui avait fait l'effet d'une claque dans la figure. Oh bien sûr, il savait que le jeune officier avait un mauvais sentiment en ce qui concernait l'application de la justice et la manière de traiter les criminels, surtout quand on les relâchait dans la nature, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela l'aurait poussé à quitter la police de cette manière… Alors il avait repris son observation, continuant à jeter un coup d'œil sur la petite en même temps… Et c'est là qu'il avait découvert que sa ville n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait lui paraître… Mais connaissant Hideyuki comme il le connaissait depuis des années, il avait préféré ne rien dire de ses découvertes et attendre de s'être fait une idée…

Les années avaient continué de passer, la jeune Makimura avait grandi, sa fille aînée avait continué à taire ses sentiments, et lui avait découvert que la justice n'était pas toujours ce qu'elle paraissait être en continuant de jeter un œil de temps à autre sur son ancien officier… Non, il avait découvert une autre forme de justice en découvrant la véritable apparence d'un homme qu'il croyait jusque là être un mythe. Un homme qu'on lui avait dépeint comme un meurtrier sanguinaire, un malfrat de la pire espèce, la terreur du milieu, mais qui était en fait tout le contraire si on le regardait bien, un justicier comme Hideyuki l'était dans l'âme, le protecteur de sa ville… Alors il avait gardé le silence.

Il avait gardé le silence, même quand étrangement, sa fille sur une enquête compliquée prenait un après-midi de congé. Il avait gardé le silence quand ses dossiers ne se trouvaient pas dans le bureau de celle-ci quand elle prenait ces pauses. Il avait gardé le silence quand ces enquêtes que ses officiers n'arrivaient pas à régler étaient classées quelques jours plus tard, à chaque fois… Mais il aurait pensé sa fille plus intelligente que cela… Oh, bien sûr, personne ne serait capable de trouver, ou de prouver ce qu'elle faisait pour boucler ces enquêtes, mais il aurait pensé qu'elle l'aurait cru moins idiot que ça, il avait dû se tromper. Et puis Hideyuki Makimura avait cessé d'exister, et il avait cru que cela cesserait, mais Saeko avait semblé se raccrocher à cet homme et puis, Kaori avait décidé de prendre la place de son frère, et ses affaires avaient continué à être mystérieusement bouclées… Il y gagnait des deux côtés à laisser ses filles le prendre pour un sot.

Alors quand cette affaire de trafic de femme était apparue, et que Saeko lui avait dit qu'elle comptait faire intervenir des indépendants car ils n'y arriveraient jamais seuls, quand il avait compris que sa seconde fille était dans le coup, il avait sorti son portefeuille, il était hors de question que l'une de ses filles n'ait pas le luxe qu'elle méritait… Et puis, c'était aussi pour se rattraper sur ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, car la dernière fois que cet homme avait pris une affaire de sa fille sans la petite Makimura, celle-ci avait failli mourir durant son absence… Alors qu'il s'était juré de garder un œil sur la progéniture de son ancien ami.

Le silence de la pièce était léger et laissait entendre le pendule de l'horloge ancienne qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce luxueuse. C'est sûr que City Hunter était mieux habitué aux hôtels des bas quartiers ressemblant plus à des clapiers, qu'à ce genre d'hôtel luxueux payé aux frais des Nogami qui plus est… Mais Mick avait semblé heureux de cette location et puis, cela allait bien avec le personnage qu'il personnifiait, alors Ryo avait accepté, même si cela n'était pas trop de son goût à lui. Mais maintenant, il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû choisir de dormir dans la rue, parmi les poubelles et les arsouilles… Il ne se serait pas plus fait repérer et cela lui aurait évité de se retrouver dans cette situation, l'une des magnifiques sœurs Nogami installée bien tranquillement à califourchon sur lui, se préparant à l'embrasser.

Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire un pas dans la rue sans se faire aborder non plus… Et maintenant qu'il n'en avait absolument plus envie, cette situation lui tapait sur les nerfs… Au moins, il pouvait aujourd'hui se mettre à la place de toutes ces femmes qu'il avait abordée sans leur demander leur avis, et il comprenait un peu les réactions de Kaori. Cette pensée lui fit un instant fermer les yeux, il s'était promis de ne pas penser à elle durant une affaire, il se l'était promis… Mais il n'arrivait pas à tenir cette promesse là, il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête… Encore moins avec une femme installée sur lui… Reprenant contact avec la réalité en sentant le souffle de la jeune femme sur ses lèvres, il rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder.

- Je serais toi, j'éviterais de continuer sur cette lancée princesse.

Les paroles n'étaient pas méchantes, mais le ton de sa voix froide avait arrêté net la jeune femme avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but et elle s'était légèrement redressée pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils, sans pour autant se lever de son corps dénudé sous le drap.

- Allez Ryo, ne me dis pas que tu n'en meurs pas d'envie ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Il avait souri ironiquement à la jeune femme. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'un jour, elle tente de le pousser plus loin, mais elle l'avait eu sur toute la ligne là. Il n'avait rien vu venir, une fois de plus.

- Pour une fois que ton travesti n'est pas là pour te punir, tu devrais en profiter et te laisser aller à tes envies… Je ne ferais rien pour t'arrêter tu sais. On est entre adultes après tout.

Se laisser aller… Ses envies… Il avait éclaté d'un rire sans joie et sans un mot il avait plaqué le bassin de la tentatrice au sien ne pouvant empêcher ses doigts de s'enfoncer dans sa taille face à l'insulte faite à Kaori avant de se contrôler en la voyant grimacer de douleur. Après tout ce n'était là que des paroles qu'elle avait entendu sortir de sa bouche, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de les répéter. Une fois qu'il avait vu la jeune femme pâlir avant de baisser les yeux sur sa taille à lui, il avait su qu'elle avait vu son point silencieux, à savoir qu'il n'avait aucune envie la concernant elle. Il avait souri en regardant la stupeur naître sur son visage, avant de la repousser, la faisant retomber sur le lit à côté de lui.

La jeune femme était restée un instant sans bouger, allongée à côté de lui, à le regarder sans un mot. A bout de patience, il finit par se tourner vers elle pour savoir la raison pour laquelle elle était toujours là, la raison pour laquelle elle ne disait pas un mot. Mais en croisant son regard, en voyant le sourire triste qu'elle lui envoyait, il se mordit la langue… Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour effacer ce regard là de son visage, il n'en avait jamais été capable avec Kaori non plus d'ailleurs. Il se mordit la langue un peu plus fort à cette pensée… Il était même incapable de ne pas penser à elle, il la voyait partout maintenant. Avant, il avait été capable de mettre le haut là à ses pensées quand il tirait un coup avec des femmes d'une nuit, des miss mokkori… Et encore, pendant un temps seulement…

Mais avec Reika qui le regardait de cette même manière, il ne pouvait pas y arriver… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'aime aussi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le regarde de la même manière que sa co-équipière absente ?… Pourquoi ?… Il n'en avait aucune idée, il n'était pas de ces hommes qu'on peut aimer. Il n'était pas doux, il n'était pas tendre, il n'était qu'un rustre et un pervers, un meurtrier et un obsédé, un soudard et un goinfre… Il ne méritait pas leurs amours… Bien sûr, il savait que cette femme-ci ne l'aimait pas comme la sienne le faisait, elle ne le connaissait pas comme la sienne le faisait, mais justement… Et il la faisait souffrir en plus de se faire souffrir lui-même, en plus du reste… Alors qu'il avait dû en falloir beaucoup pour que la jeune femme se retrouve ici dans cette position.

Car il connaissait les sœurs Nogami. Il les connaissait même mieux que personne. Il savait qu'il pouvait reconstruire une liste de coup pour Saeko sans avoir peur de devoir jamais lui demander de passer à la caisse. Oui, il l'avait toujours su. Sa partenaire l'avait traité souvent d'idiot, mais il ne l'était pas à ce point là quand même. Et il savait aussi que s'il avait poussé un peu, Saeko aurait sûrement cédé il y a bien longtemps. Oui, mais il voulait continuer d'avoir l'inspectrice dans sa vie. C'était une partie du cœur d'Hide après tout… C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il préférait travailler gratuitement pour elle, jamais il n'aurait fait, non, n'avait fait payer Hideyuki, il ne pouvait pas faire payer Saeko, et puis, on ne touche pas à la femme d'un ami. C'était certaines des raisons en tout cas… Tout comme il savait que Saeko jouait ce jeu au départ pour ne pas penser à ses sentiments réels.

Oui, il connaissait les sœurs Nogami. Il connaissait les sentiments réels de Saeko à son égard, même à l'époque où celle-ci tentait de se persuader de son amour pour lui, mais il connaissait aussi ceux de Reika, bien réels ceux là… Mais il connaissait aussi les principes de celle-ci, car bien qu'elles puissent passer pour le contraire, ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient ce qu'on peut appeler des filles faciles, loin de là. Et en ce moment, il se demandait ce qui avait pu pousser cette femme à venir dans cette chambre habillée ainsi, car ce n'était absolument pas son genre de se comporter de cette manière… Non, dans ce domaine là, même si elle jouait de ses charmes sur sa clientèle, elle avait tendance à être plus un mélange entre Saeko et Kaori qu'une femme fatale… Généralement, elle lui aurait tendu un contrat de mariage avant même qu'ils ne puissent se retrouver ainsi. Il cherchait donc à comprendre en la fixant ce qui avait pu changer pendant qu'il ne faisait attention qu'à lui-même, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était ce regard qu'il avait aperçu dans des yeux noisettes si souvent auparavant .

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour poser les questions qui tournaient dans son esprit, son téléphone se mit à sonner dans le silence ambiant. Son tellement incongru dans la pièce à cet instant qu'il mit un moment à réagir et à comprendre que c'était son portable qui sonnait ainsi. Et il mit encore un moment en le comprenant car personne ne l'appelait ainsi sur cet instrument de malheur, pas à cette heure de la nuit en tout cas, ou plutôt de l'aube. Mais au moment où il allait le prendre sur sa table de chevet, le son de la voix de sa compagne résonna à son tour dans la pièce, lui faisant à nouveau porter son regard sur elle.


	10. Quand la souris n'est pas là

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 10 : QUAND LA SOURIS N'EST PAS LA, LE CHAT NE SAIT PLUS DANSER**

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre en cette fin de matinée. Les stores des nouvelles fenêtres ne laissant entrer que juste assez de lumière pour pouvoir se déplacer dans l'appartement et voir où on allait, bien qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment besoin non plus. Après tout, ses yeux étaient habitués à voir dans des endroits plus sombres que celui-ci. Oui, bien plus sombres. Il aurait pu se lever et ouvrir les stores. Après tout, il faisait apparemment beau en cette journée, du moins, il semblait y avoir du soleil. Oui, il aurait pu, mais il ne le fit pas non plus.

Il ne voulait pas bouger. C'était ironique tout de même. Une semaine auparavant, il essayait encore de faire comme si la vie suivait son cours, comme si sa vie n'avait pas basculé... A le voir ainsi, jamais on aurait pu deviner qu'il avait au moins essayé... Oui, mais une semaine auparavant, tout avait une fois de plus changer sans qu'il ait rien à faire pour cela. L'homme assis sur le sol le dos appuyé contre le canapé de son salon se sourit à lui-même un instant. Il n'avait même pas besoin de bouger en fait, si c'était ainsi. Il lui suffisait juste de regarder défiler sa vie, sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Mais il ne pouvait même pas faire cela.

Près de deux mois plus tôt, il avait cru atteindre le fond... Non, plus tard que ça en fait, car sur le moment, il n'avait pas réalisé... Il n'avait pris conscience de sa déchéance qu'une semaine environ après le départ de sa femme. Mais à force de voir ses amis surveiller le moindre de ses gestes, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une connerie, ce dont il aurait été capable, à force de voir sa famille le regarder avec douleur et pitié, il avait choisi de réapparaître à leurs yeux comme il l'avait toujours fait avant le coma de sa femme, froid, sans cœur. Oui mais voilà, depuis cet instant où elle s'était réveillée plusieurs mois plus tôt, il avait fait tomber une à une chacune de ses barrières. Il s'était montré aux autres tel qu'il l'avait toujours été au fond de lui, tel qu'il avait toujours voulu l'être.

Alors même en faisant « comme si », même en faisant « comme avant », ses amis n'étaient pas dupes de ses charades. Ils savaient parfaitement que ce qu'ils voyaient n'était que les apparences qu'il voulait bien leur montrer. Mais ils avaient gardé le silence, ils avaient joué le jeu, le laissant croire qu'il parvenait à les duper avec ses supercheries... Il avait tenu près d'un mois comme cela, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il aujourd'hui à son point de départ ? Comme si le temps était revenu en arrière, mais pas assez loin à son goût. Comme si à nouveau, quelqu'un là haut se jouait de sa destinée, trouvant un malin plaisir à le renvoyer à sa douleur. Car s'ils avaient réellement remonté le temps, il aurait choisi de remonter bien plus loin. Avant cette douleur, avant qu'elle ne le quitte...

Avant de finalement se mettre en couple avec elle ? S'il avait pu remonter si loin, aurait-il réellement choisi cette option ?... Non... Il avait trop aimé ces quelques mois partagés avec cette femme, sa femme.. Si on lui avait un jour dit qu'il devrait choisir entre souffrir de cette manière aujourd'hui, ou ne pas avoir à vivre ces mois « à deux », il aurait sûrement choisi la souffrance, car l'aimer avait été le meilleur moment de sa vie... Si on lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il aurait choisi de ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée, car la connaître sans en arriver à « eux » lui semblait aujourd'hui impossible... Oui mais voilà, il l'avait rencontrée, il l'avait aimée... Et elle l'avait aimé aussi... Dieu, que cette femme avait pu l'aimer !

Alors pourquoi le faire souffrir ainsi si elle l'aimait ? Avait-elle cessé ?... Il en était rendu au même point qu'un mois plus tôt, la tête emplie des mêmes questions dont elle seule connaissait les réponses, mais elle n'était pas là pour l'aider à comprendre. Et il ne savait plus comment réfléchir sans elle. Il ne savait plus comment vivre sans elle. L'avait-il jamais su d'ailleurs ? Non, jamais, c'est cette femme qui lui avait appris la vie... Cette femme, sa femme... Même dans ses pensées, il ne pouvait pas prononcer son nom... Il avait l'habitude de la souffrance oui, mais il ne la cherchait pas plus que tout autre. Alors il préférait attendre avant de penser à ce prénom... Attendre que la peine se soit un peu atténuée, si cela était un jour possible.

Dieu, si une telle entité existait en tout cas, lui était pourtant témoin qu'il avait essayé. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas repris toutes ses anciennes habitudes. A quoi cela lui aurait-il servi de traîner les rues à la conquête de femmes, si personne n'était là pour le punir par jalousie ? A quoi lui aurait-il servi de faire le clown, si personne n'était présent pour sourire de ses pitreries… Alors il avait trouvé le juste milieu, entre sa vie avant "eux", et celle d'après. Il vivait comme il le faisait à l'époque avec elle, mais en se mettant les mêmes limites que quand ils étaient ensemble et cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, rien ne l'intéressait de toute façon. Depuis trop longtemps, il ne vivait que pour la rendre un minimum heureuse, alors sans elle, il n'était qu'un corps vide.

Il le savait, ses amis le savaient, mais il avait joué le jeu, ne voulant pas avoir à supporter leurs regards pleins de pitié. Il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne. Il avait connu l'amour de la femme de ses rêves, il avait touché le paradis au moins lui. Que lui importait de vivre en enfer pour cela. Tant qu'il savait qu'un jour elle lui reviendrait… Oui, il avait essayé, et personne ne lui en avait fait la remarque. Peut-être étaient-ils tous soulagés de ne pas avoir à regarder sa souffrance en face. Oui, cela avait duré un mois, jusqu'à une semaine plus tôt.

Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux brise les règles et lui fasse comprendre que cela ne marchait pas. Que devait-il faire alors ? Il avait essayé de s'enfermer chez lui au départ, de lécher ses blessures, mais ses amis ne l'avaient pas vu ainsi, le forçant à se remettre debout malgré lui. Il avait essayé de se noyer sous le travail, mais ses amis ne l'avaient toujours pas entendu de cette oreille, prenant les missions à sa place. Et pour être honnête, il leur en était reconnaissant, surtout à son ancien partenaire qui lui servait plus que les autres de roue de secours…

Alors il avait trouvé ce juste milieu, redevenir celui qu'il tentait d'apparaître aux yeux de sa partenaire avant qu'elle ne devienne sa femme… Et une fois de plus, on l'avait laissé faire un peu, avant de lui retirer sa béquille de sécurité pour lui dire que cela ne marchait pas… Qu'on lui dise alors ce qui marcherait… Il ne pouvait pas se saouler, il ne pouvait pas oublier, il ne pouvait pas faire "comme si"… Que pouvait-il faire alors ? Il avait voulu croire qu'il arrivait à duper enfin ses amis, mais il avait fallu que Reika lui montre à quel point il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

Il s'était douté qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche en ce jour de Noël quand il s'était réveillé avec la jeune femme à califourchon sur lui. Il l'avait su dès que son esprit avait quitté ses pensées sur son ancienne partenaire que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la cadette de Saeko de se comporter ainsi avec lui. En général, elle lui aurait sorti un contrat de mariage à signer bien avant d'en arriver là. Mais il n'était pas non plus préparé à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et pour la première fois depuis le départ de Kaori, pour la première fois depuis que Kaori était entrée dans sa vie, il avait finalement compris que ses amis souffraient aussi en le voyant souffrir… Sa partenaire avait pourtant essayé déjà tant de fois de le lui faire comprendre, mais il n'avait ouvert les yeux sur cette réalité qu'à ce moment là, en l'entendant de la bouche d'une autre.

Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait tout à coup s'empêcher de souffrir. Ce n'était pas comme si par magie, il pouvait réussir à effacer les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de sa partenaire depuis des années maintenant. Durant un instant, le soir de Noël, il avait pu voir dans les yeux de Reika qu'elle espérait qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais presque aussitôt, cette étincelle s'était éteinte. Après tout, elle savait depuis bien longtemps déjà que ce qu'elle voulait était sans espoir. Au moment même où elle l'avait rencontré, c'était déjà joué d'avance, et la jeune femme l'avait toujours su. Elle avait toujours su que l'homme qu'elle aimait en aimait une autre.

Elle avait toujours su que jamais elle n'aurait une chance, il ne l'avait jamais réellement vue. Quand cela concernait l'âme des femmes, il ne voyait que celle de celle qui était sa partenaire, sa meilleure amie, sa famille, sa femme, sa maîtresse… Oui, Kaori Makimura était tout cela à la fois, et bien plus encore. Et elle ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à Ryo de ne pas la voir elle, face à cette femme là. Pourtant, elle aurait voulu la haïr, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, car elle avait compris à ce moment là, en regardant Ryo Saeba allongé sur le lit à côté d'elle, que jamais elle n'avait connu cet homme avant Elle. Elle ne connaissait que le Ryo que Kaori avait créé.

- Je ne t'aime pas comme cela. Je ne sais pas qui tu essaies d'être en ce moment Ryo, mais cet homme vide, ce n'est pas toi… Ce n'est pas l'homme que j'ai appris à aimer…

La phrase avait résonné dans le silence, alors que le portable de Ryo avait cessé de vibrer après trois petites sonneries. Et Ryo n'avait pas bougé, le portable à la main, les doigts serrés à le casser sur celui-ci. Perdu, pâlissant. Elle s'était un instant figée en le regardant le regard fixé sur aucun point en particulier… Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait choisi d'être franche envers ses sentiments pour cet homme. Même si elle savait qu'ils ne lui seraient jamais rendus… Si au moins, cela pouvait l'aider à se retrouver un petit peu. Elle avait serré ses doigts sur son bras avant de baisser la tête pour reprendre la parole.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu étais auparavant et pour être franche, vu ce que j'en ai vent, je ne veux pas vraiment le savoir. Mais je n'aime pas cet homme que tu te forces à être en ce moment Ryo… Je n'aime pas cet homme qui essaie de faire comme s'il ne l'aimait pas… J'aime le Ryo qui est amoureux de Kaori Makimura, celui qui est tendre et doux, celui que j'aimerais avoir pour moi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux faire comme si, mais personne n'est dupe Ryo, et personne ne te demande de toujours être fort… On sait que tu souffres et on ne te jugeras pas pour cela.

- Tais-toi Reika… Tais-toi.

Elle avait relevé la tête pour le fixer. En colère qu'il lui refuse même le privilège de lui dévoiler ses sentiments, sans rien attendre en retour. Mais le visage qu'elle lui avait vu à ce moment là lui avait fait ravaler ses paroles et elle avait lâché son bras sans un mot. Et sans qu'elle ne réalise même que les minutes s'étaient écoulées pendant qu'ils se regardaient ainsi, elle l'avait vu tout à coup se relever du lit, sans aucune gêne de se montrer ainsi nu à ses yeux, puis se rhabiller. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait envoyé un texto à Mick jusqu'à ce que celui-ci frappe à la porte et entre dans la chambre sans attendre de réponse.

Non, elle n'avait fait attention à rien. Figée par le regard qu'elle venait de voir sur ce visage qu'elle aimait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru le voir souffrir à ce point. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur mission, le masque figé sur Ryo venait de s'effondrer sur lui-même, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ou comment. Elle n'était pas assez arrogante pour penser que cela venait de ses paroles. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se produire en l'espace de quelques minutes pour changer ainsi la donne, pour que la voix de Ryo la supplie de se taire de cette manière.

Mick était entré dans la pièce, mais contrairement à l'accoutumée, il n'avait pas fait le pitre. Il lui avait suffi une fois de plus d'un seul regard faisant le tour de la pièce pour comprendre ce qui avait pu se produire ici, où ce qui aurait dû se produire, mais qui justement n'avait pas eu lieu. Et même si celui-ci aurait voulu voir son meilleur ami heureux ou au moins apaisé à nouveau, il avait été soulagé que rien ne soit arrivé… Il savait au fond de lui que la moitié féminine de City Hunter reviendrait, et quelque chose dans l'attitude de certains membres du groupe lui faisait penser que certaines personnes en savaient sûrement plus qu'eux, à commencer par sa propre compagne. Et franchement, il ne savait pas comment Ryo aurait pu faire à nouveau face à Kaori s'il avait décidé ce soir de soulager sa peine dans les bras d'une femme, que ce soit Reika Nogami ou une autre.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Ryo l'avait appelé, lui envoyant juste un message écrit qui lui disait de venir immédiatement dans sa chambre. Mais le regard qu'avait Ryo à ce moment là, il l'avait déjà vu quelques semaines auparavant, même si celui-ci à ce moment là était saoul. Un moment, l'américain se demanda ce que la détective avait pu lui dire pour faire ainsi tomber le masque du nettoyeur numéro un du Japon. Mais le regard perdu de celle-ci lui disait que pas plus que lui, elle ne savait ce qui se passait à cet instant. A peine entré dans la pièce, Ryo s'adressa à lui, d'une voix atone.

- Prends soin d'elle une heure ou deux, je reviens aussi vite que possible.

- Tu vas où ?

- Régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Avant même que lui ou la jeune femme n'aient pu le contredire, le nettoyeur avait disparu dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre, les enfermant à clefs tous les deux dans la pièce en sortant. L'américain avait un instant fait le tour de la pièce du regard, tentant de comprendre l'attitude de son meilleur ami, mais aussi scrutant la pièce, au cas où, on voudrait les attaquer ici. Une fois son inspection terminée, il avait à nouveau reporté son regard sur Reika, toujours assise sur le lit, le fixant comme s'il avait pu lui expliquer ce qui venait de se produire ici. Alors qu'il n'était même pas présent auparavant, contrairement à elle.

- Ne me regarde pas, j'en sais rien. Va savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête ces derniers temps… oh… Mais que tu es jolie habillée ainsi…

Et avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle s'était retrouvée rougissante devant les yeux du pervers numéro deux du pays, puis la seconde suivante, à essayer de s'extirper de ses bras de sangsue alors qu'il lui bavait presque dessus, ses yeux louchant dans son décolleté. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait enfin réussi à s'en débarrasser et l'américain dégringola du lit pour s'échouer dans un grand vacarme sur le sol. Elle l'avait entendu grogner et au bout de quelques secondes, ne le voyant pas se relever comme d'habitude, comme si de rien était, elle s'était penchée au-dessus du rebord du lit pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Mais une fois de plus, elle avait mis quelques secondes avant de retrouver le son de sa propre voix, comme quelques instants auparavant avec Ryo. Mick se trouvait lui allongé sur le sol, mais la tête qu'il faisait était la même que Ryo avait faite, et lui aussi regardait le portable du nettoyeur numéro un du Japon. Portable qu'il avait sûrement oublié de prendre avec lui ou laissé intentionnellement derrière pour qu'ils ne cherchent pas à le joindre. Mick regardait l'écran du téléphone, pâle comme un linge, ses yeux ne le voyant pas réellement, comme s'il regardait au-delà. A bout de patience, ne comprenant pas leurs réactions à tous les deux face à cet objet inanimé, elle finit par retrouver sa voix.

- Quoi ?

Le regard de Mick passa sur elle sans vraiment la voir, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres. Un peu plus, et elle aurait pu croire que cet homme se serait mis à pleurer, comme elle l'avait pensé pour Ryo en croisant son regard quand il lui avait demandé de se taire. Sans un mot, l'américain tourna le portable vers elle pour qu'elle puisse voir à son tour le cadran, ne cherchant même pas à se relever de sur le sol. Sur le téléphone s'affichait un appel en absence, suivi de chiffres qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais dont l'indicatif lui disait que c'était un appel de l'étranger. Mais son cerveau avait peur de comprendre ce que pouvait signifier ce numéro inconnu face à leurs réactions à tous deux, alors elle se répéta une fois de plus.

- Quoi ?

Allongé sur le sol, l'américain laissa retomber son bras à ses côtés, avant de le porter sur ses yeux en soupirant.

- New York.

Seul le silence lui répondit, et il lui en fut reconnaissant… Pourquoi… Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur son ami de cette manière ?… Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir sur ce numéro, ils avaient su dès le départ que Kaori était à New York chez sa sœur. Leurs indics leur ayant dit l'avoir vue à l'aéroport, et puis, la jeune femme n'avait pas cherché à se cacher, ou à cacher sa destination, si ce n'était entre son départ de l'appartement, et son envol quelques jours plus tard. Mais avant cela, entre le moment où elle avait quitté Ryo et son départ du sol japonais, elle avait été introuvable. Et il n'avait pas non plus à réfléchir pour savoir que c'était bien Kaori qui avait téléphoné à l'appartement de City Hunter, l'appel se retrouvant renvoyé sur le portable de Ryo. On était le jour de Noël après tout.

Mais pourquoi le sort se jouait une fois de plus d'eux, empêchant Ryo de répondre ? Personne ne répondit à ses questions. Aucune réponse n'existait capable de lui donner une raison valable.


	11. Savoir lire entre les lignes

Disclaimer : Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 11 : VOIR AU DELÀ DES APPARENCES**

Il en avait assez. De tout... Le ciel qui restait sombre et couvert mais qui ne laissait pas tomber un seul flocon de neige, le travail qui n'était pas au rendez-vous, les amis qui souffraient et ceux qui cachaient des choses pour une raison inconnue... Sans oublier les femmes qui ne sortaient pas se promener dans les divers parcs de Shinjuku ou tout simplement dans les rues de la ville... Ou alors, si elles sortaient quand même, tentant d'affronter le froid de ces fêtes de fin d'année, elles étaient couvertes de la tête aux pieds... Bonnets en laine ou autres capuches enfoncées sur la tête cachant ce qui aurait dû être de magnifiques chevelures, mouflettes sur les oreilles, écharpes relevées jusque sous les mentons, voir par dessus, lui volant la vision de la délicieuse courbure d'une nuque ou d'un cou... Ajouter à cela les parkas et autres imperméables qui vous empêchent de découvrir le cambré d'une chute de rein féminine, sans oublier non plus les chaussures qui tenaient plus des chaussures de randonnées que d'accessoires de mode... Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait détester l'hiver !

Les nuages grisâtres qui s'obstinaient à rester au-dessus de Tokyo annonçaient de la neige, la population tokyoïte n'en avait toujours pas vue le moindre flocon, pourtant il faisait vraiment froid cette année, peut-être pour compenser l'été caniculaire qu'ils avaient déjà dû supporter quelques mois plus tôt. Les rares aventureux qui se trouvaient dans les rues pressaient le pas, soucieux de rentrer le plus rapidement possible chez eux, près de leurs petites familles ou plutôt, pressés de retrouver la chaleur de leurs maisons. Les illuminations de Noël et du premier de l'an décoraient comme chaque année les rues, mais elles n'avaient rien de chaleureux ou de festif...

Ou peut-être cela venait-il de lui. Peut-être que pour une autre personne, elles étaient gaies et que son humeur à lui l'empêchait de voir cela... Toujours ait-il qu'il en avait assez. Assez de faire comme-ci, assez de voir ses amis regarder son meilleur ami avec pitié, ceux-là même qui l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans ce pays, alors qu'ils savaient qu'il venait sous contrat. Assez de voir l'état de ce meilleur ami qui tentait lui-même de faire comme si, pour donner le change et ne pas avoir à subir ces regards... Assez...

Depuis quelque temps, il regardait ces « amis » et il ne les reconnaissait pas vraiment. Bien sûr c'était toujours la même bande, ils étaient toujours soudés, mais récemment, ils agissaient plus en solitaire qu'en groupe. Il y avait des barrières invisibles entre chacun d'entre eux... Comme s'ils étaient un miroir ancien qu'on avait fait tomber sur le sol par mégarde, le brisant malencontreusement... Comme si une main invisible avait tenté de réassembler les morceaux, ramassant chacun sur le sol et tentant de les regrouper, tous, avec succès... Mais même si tous les éclats avaient été retrouvés et réassemblés sur le cadre du miroir, c'était comme si cette même personne avait oublié qu'il fallait les recoller au fond pour qu'ils tiennent ensemble et reforment un tout... Sauf que leur colle à eux, elle se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de là, pas pratique pour recoller les morceaux.

Par moments, il avait vraiment envie de jeter l'éponge, de faire ses valises, et de retourner dans son pays d'origine. Au moins là-bas, même s'il n'avait personne répondant au nom « d'ami », il n'aurait pas à supporter tout cela... Il n'avait que des gens qui le connaissaient de nom aux États Unis, que des gens qui ne le voyait que comme un nettoyeur au mieux, un homme à abattre au pire. Mais au moins, là-bas, il n'aurait pas à avoir d'émotions, à se demander sans arrêt s'il pouvait se permettre de faire telle ou telle chose, sans avoir peur de blesser les sentiments de quelqu'un par mégarde... Non, dans son pays natal, il n'était que Mick Angel, nettoyeur numéro un des États-Unis, il n'était pas vraiment un homme ou un ami, juste un professionnel, l'un des meilleurs du milieu, sûrement le second en fait si l'on prenait en compte les autres pays… Il ne reconnaissait que Ryo Saeba en tant que professionnel lui étant supérieur...

Et puis, au moins là bas, il aurait peut-être une chance de revoir sa Kaori d'amour. Oui, plus le temps passait, plus il avait envie de faire ce choix là, de laisser derrière lui sa vie sur le sol japonais, toute sa vie et de rentrer chez lui... Car depuis quelque mois, Shinjuku n'était plus chez lui... Mais il se retenait quand même, même si l'envie était de plus en plus pressante, même s'il en avait de plus en plus assez, même si chaque jour un peu plus, il se demandait ce qui le retenait ici s'il n'y trouvait plus sa place... Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas faire ses valises, prendre un billet d'avion, et tout laisser tomber derrière lui. Pas parce qu'il n'en était pas capable, après tout, il avait déjà plaqué sa vie américaine auparavant pour rester ici. Pas qu'il ne le voulait pas... Non, ce qui le retenait sur le sol nippon était bien plus puissant que cela, bien plus impérieux...

Plus que les amis qui étaient quasiment sa famille, plus que le travail ou que sa relation avec son aguichante infirmière au caractère de feu, ce qui le retenait ici était quelques petits mots écrits sur un morceau de papier, laissés dans sa boîte aux lettres quelques mois plus tôt, par une matinée du début du mois de novembre... Juste quelques petits mots... Vingt et un mots pour être précis... Vingt-et un mots qui faisaient qu'il était incapable de faire quoi que se soit d'autre que de rester ici, à Shinjuku, à regarder son meilleur ami tenter de survivre malgré son manque d'envie de le faire, et à essayer de lui garder la tête hors de l'eau ou plutôt, hors d'une bouteille de whisky... Vingt et un mots, en tout et pour tout...

"Cette fois-ci, c'est mon tour de te le demander comme une faveur : Prends soin de lui pour moi.

Sugar Boy"

Qui était-il pour refuser une demande pareille ? Qui était-il pour tout envoyer promener quand son premier amour lui confiait son cœur et comptait sur lui pour en prendre soin en son absence ?... La première fois qu'il avait lu ce message, il avait eu peur, vraiment peur, car en lisant vite, dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait à ce moment là, cela sonnait à ses yeux comme un adieu... Mais il faut dire aussi pour sa défense, que quand il avait lu ce message pour la première fois, il venait de découvrir son meilleur ami au bord du coma éthylique et qu'à ce moment là, il ne savait encore rien... Et puis, ce même meilleur ami avait failli blesser son infirmière attitrée parce qu'il n'avait pas remarquée, lui, dans sa panique de venir dans son appartement le plus rapidement possible, que cette déesse à la blouse blanche lui courait après.

Mais après cela, en lisant cette missive quelques heures plus tard, à tête reposée puisque son jumeau japonais était enfin calmé, ou plutôt comateux, il avait saisi un ton différent dans cette simple phrase... Et quelques jours plus tard encore, en voyant Ryo commencer à prendre sur lui-même et à sortir la tête de l'eau, il avait trouvé de l'espoir dans ces vingt et un mots... Le fait qu'elle face référence à toutes les fois où Ryo avait cru la berner et lui avait demandé de la surveiller en douce, sans qu'elle ne soit supposée le savoir, cela lui avait dit qu'elle comptait faire comme lui. Elle lui demandait de le surveiller... jusqu'à son retour, même si cela devait prendre du temps... Et puis, il y avait la manière dont elle avait signé cette missive « Sugar Boy »... Sugar boy, il était le seul qui connaissait parfaitement les détails de leur première rencontre, bon d'accord, il avait vendu la mèche une fois qu'il était saoul et seul avec Saeko, mais qui aurait pu lui en vouloir de lui avoir raconter cette histoire ?... C'était tellement mignon...

Et puis, ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus, le soir ou il l'avait raconté à l'inspectrice, il était seul avec celle-ci dans un des bars de Shinjuku. Pas au Cat's évidemment, à l'époque, les tensions entre le couple de tenanciers se faisaient encore ressentir et il préférait éviter le café le plus possible. Du coup, il s'était retrouvé seul un soir où une fois de plus, son infirmière particulière l'avait délaissé, lui préférant une conférence sur la médecine hors de Tokyo… Seul car Ryo passait alors la soirée avec sa partenaire… Seul, abandonné… Il avait alors décidé de passer une soirée tranquille et de profiter de son statut solitaire pour s'enivrer, après tout, personne ne serait là pour le réprimander.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouvé ivre avec Saeko souriant en face de lui, elle-même légèrement éméchée. Elle était arrivée alors qu'il avait déjà bien bu et s'était installée sans un mot en face de lui, buvant à même son verre… Au cours de la soirée, ils en étaient venus à parler du sujet qui faisait qu'elle-même se retrouver ce soir là seule et de fil en aiguille, ils avaient parlé des répercussions de la formation du couple Ryo-Kaori… Avant même de pouvoir se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait ou même qu'il trahissait une confidence, il avait bafouillé que de toute façon, cela devait être leur destinée vu que leurs vies ne faisaient que s'entrecroiser au fil du temps.

La curiosité titillée par ses paroles, Saeko avait joué de ses charmes sur lui, se penchant en avant plus qu'il ne le fallait pour lui servir un nouveau verre, lui offrant une vue à vous faire baver d'envie… Ce qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire… Il avait résisté au départ, tentant de réparer sa bourde, de ne pas tout dévoiler d'une histoire qui ne regardé que le couple que formé dorénavant City Hunter… Mais il n'était qu'un homme… Un homme aimant les jolies femmes bien formées, un peu plus que les autres, un homme saoul de surcroît, il avait fini par cédé et lui avait raconté leur première rencontre, à Ryo et Kaori, ne dévoilant toutefois pas tout, juste le nécessaire, et elle avait souri en silence d'être dans la confidence, les traitants gentiment d'idiots à mi-voix.

Quand il avait lu la missive de Kaori, quand il avait vu la manière dont elle avait signé celle-ci, quand enfin, il avait été assez maître de lui pour réfléchir, il avait fini par comprendre. Pour en arriver à la même constatation à laquelle Ryo avait dû penser à voir son changement de comportement, même s'il ne savait pas comment son meilleur ami en était lui, arrivé à penser comme lui… A savoir qu'elle lui disait ainsi qu'elle reviendrait. Pas parce qu'elle le devait, pas parce qu'elle était la moitié de City Hunter, mais parce qu'elle était toujours le Sugar Boy de Ryo Saeba.

Un Sugar Boy qui fonçait tête baissée avant de réfléchir, un Sugar Boy qui devait se retrouver seule pour penser ses plaies sans lui montrer… Mais un Sugar Boy qui n'appartenait qu'au nettoyeur numéro un du Japon. Sur le moment, il avait froncé les sourcils la première fois, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle signait ainsi sur une lettre pour lui, Mick Angel, car Sugar Boy, elle ne l'avait jamais été que pour Ryo. Et puis, il s'était souvenu d'une journée angoissante, où pendant des heures, le temps s'était comme figé, refusant de continué à s'épancher continuellement comme il aurait dû… Il avait revu le dos de son meilleur ami lui faisant face, celui-ci étant penché sur un tableau d'affichage, tentant lui-même à ce moment-là de comprendre une autre signature laissée par la même personne.

Alors seulement il avait compris de qui venait cette lettre, bien sûr, il avait reconnu l'écriture aussitôt, mais en choisissant de signer de cette manière, elle lui faisait comprendre que ce n'était pas son amie, ni même la partenaire de son meilleur ami qui lui écrivait ainsi, mais bel et bien la compagne de celui-ci. Celle que seulement Ryo connaissait. C'était une lettre d'une femme amoureuse. Une femme qui n'avait jamais aimé qu'un seul et unique homme et qui se retrouvait à devoir le laisser derrière elle… Pour un temps indéfini… Une femme qui lui disait que seul lui pouvait prendre soin de cet homme, car seul lui pouvait comprendre à cet instant ce qu'il ressentait, même s'il n'en connaissait pas toute la profondeur réelle.

Dans cette missive, il pouvait voir l'écriture d'une femme qui lui disait de prendre soin de son cœur, car elle, elle ne le pouvait pas. Et dans ces vingt et un mots, il avait lu entre les lignes, il avait vu le Sugar Boy que Ryo lui-même lui avait décrit un soir plus arrosé que les autres. Kaori ne le savait pas, mais lui si. Il savait que quand elle lui avait raconté leur première rencontre, il était derrière la porte de sa chambre, dans le couloir, à l'écouter se souvenir du passé. Et un soir, quelques jours après le mariage de Falcon et Miki, désinhibé par quelques verres en trop, Ryo lui avait raconté le reste, sa vision à lui de cette rencontre. Mais aussi, la manière dont elle avait fait comprendre à son frère qu'il pouvait continuer à faire partie de City Hunter s'il le voulait, que cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela. Bien sûr, Ryo lui avait raconté, qu'elle ne l'avait pas réellement expliqué, juste fait comprendre.

Il lui avait aussi dit avoir toujours un doute à ce jour sur le fait qu'Hideyuki, toujours si intuitif en ce qui concernait sa petite sœur ne se rende compte de rien en ce qui les concernait… Mais c'était le passé, personne aujourd'hui ne pouvait savoir ce que l'ancien inspecteur de police devenu partenaire d'un nettoyeur voyait réellement sans jamais en avoir l'air… En lisant cette lettre, laissée derrière elle, en voyant cette signature, Mick avait finit par comprendre que c'était ce Sugar Boy là qui avait refait surface dans ces mots. Le Sugar Boy qui voyait le monde en blanc ou noir, découvrant à peine le gris et qui faisait ses choix sur un coup de tête, tentant de faire en sorte que chacun y trouve son compte. Un Sugar Boy qui, si son intuition ne le trompait pas plus aujourd'hui en ce qui concernait Kaori Makimura que toutes les autres fois, souffrait en écrivant cela. Un Sugar Boy qui avait choisi de partir, plutôt que de faire souffrir l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Mais ce qui faisait peur à Mick, en cette veille de nouvel an c'est qu'il ne voyait que peu de raisons qui auraient pu l'amener à partir pour protéger son partenaire. Pendant deux mois, il avait bien regardé autour de lui, les réactions de chacun, tentant de découvrir si des membres du groupe cachaient quelque chose… Mais pendant deux mois, quasiment jour pour jour, il avait aussi réfléchi à tout ce que ses conclusions face à cette missive de vingt et un petits mots pouvaient vouloir dire… Mais à chaque fois, il en arrivait au même point. Toujours au même point, et le peu de choix, le peu de solutions plutôt qui pouvaient découler de ses constatations lui donnaient toutes froid dans le dos. De quel côté qu'il se trouve, à chaque fois, Kaori se retrouvait à souffrir seule dans son coin, pour ne pas faire souffrir l'être le plus important à ses yeux.

De sa missive, il avait compris qu'elle partait car elle le devait, mais qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Ryo. De ces mots, il avait compris qu'elle reviendrait, un jour, quand elle pourrait prendre à nouveau soin de son cœur sans son aide à lui, Mick Angel… Ce qui impliquait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas actuellement, et que c'était là, la raison pour laquelle elle était partie ainsi… Mais cela impliqué aussi, que Ryo souffrirait s'il apprenait les raisons derrière son départ précipité… Et des raisons pouvant faire souffrir Ryo, en excluant le fait qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement plus de lui, car il voyait bien dans ses mots que ce n'était pas le cas… Il n'en voyait que deux… Et l'une comme l'autre lui disait que oui, elle avait bien fait de prendre du recul pour penser ses plaies, car quand Ryo l'apprendrait, il ne serait pas beaucoup mieux quand ce moment même sans rien savoir…

Mais en même temps, il était leur ami à tous les deux, et il aimerait toujours cette femme là au fond de lui… Oh bien sûr, pas comme il aimait aujourd'hui Kazue, mais à jamais elle garderait une place à part dans son cœur… Alors même s'il voulait épargner son meilleur ami, en même temps, il était en colère que Kao se soit isolée loin de ses amis, loin des personnes qui auraient pu l'aider, peut-être… Seule, que se soit pour l'une ou l'autre des raisons qui lui venaient à l'esprit, elle ne devrait pas faire face à cela toute seule… Et d'un autre côté encore, il était en colère, car que cela soit pour une raison ou l'autre, il connaissait deux personnes qui faisaient comme si de rien était mais qui connaissaient les détails depuis longtemps… Depuis bien avant que son premier amour ne fasse ses valises en fait… Et ces deux personnes, deux des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance, avaient tu depuis des mois quelque chose qui pouvait détruire Kaori Makimura.

Oui, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il était certain au fond de lui que sa propre compagne et l'homme qu'il était venu à considérer comme un père de substitution leur caché un lourd secret depuis des mois maintenant, trois au moins… quatre mois… Treize semaines… Car en sachant où regarder, il remarquait des détails auxquels personne n'avait faits réellement attention sur le moment mais qui aujourd'hui lui semblaient flagrants. Trop flagrants même sur certains points… La voix du vieux docteur, raisonnant dans l'appartement de City Hunter et demandant où était Kaori… Sur le moment, il n'y avait pas fait attention, trop inquiet pour ses amis mais aujourd'hui il pouvait voir que le doc n'avait pas était plus surpris que cela, il avait posé la question comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, alors qu'à ce moment là, aucun d'entre eux ne savaient pourquoi Ryo était dans cet état.

Le regard de sa propre compagne, paniquée, à genoux par terre devant la porte de ce même appartement, une traînée de sang laissée sur sa joue par la balle que Ryo venait de tirer et qui l'avait éraflée… Mais elle le regardait lui, ne regardant pas le revolver à quelques pas d'elle, ou Ryo pour comprendre pourquoi il avait fait feu sur elle… Elle le regardait avec culpabilité, avec savoir… Son regard quelques heures plus tard quand elle lui avait tendu cette lettre, toujours cachetée, la manière dont elle avait rapidement baissé les yeux en la lui donnant… Il ne l'avait pas reconnue au départ, mais la manière dont ses yeux brillaient de larmes, ce n'était pas le contre-coup du choc qu'elle venait de subir… Elle l'avait regardé comme Kaori l'avait fait avant de partir à la poursuite de Miki, il y avait de cela une éternité… Avec culpabilité, avec un secret dans les yeux… Quelque chose qui lui disait, pardon de ne rien te dire, mais je ne peux pas… Quelque chose qui lui disait aujourd'hui qu'elle savait ce qui était dans cette enveloppe avant-même qu'il ne l'ouvre

Mais plus que tout, il se souvenait de l'attention du Doc face à Kaori suite à son dernier enlèvement… Plus que tout, il se souvenait de Kazue, qui pendant des heures était restée assise sur leur lit, sans un mot, à fixer le mur sans qu'il ne puisse lui soutirer ce qui n'allait pas… Oui, plus il y pensait, plus deux uniques options venaient à son esprit, car c'est à cette période là qu'il avait commencé à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, et dans les deux cas, les personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance avait gardé le silence sur quelque chose que Ryo aurait dû savoir… Même si cela lui ferait mal, même si cela pouvait détruire l'homme qu'il était devenu depuis qu'ils étaient un couple… Ils avaient gardé le silence, sûrement pour accéder à une requête faite par Kaori…

Mais ce silence… Qui pouvait dire ce qu'il en coûtait à Kaori aujourd'hui… Qui pouvait dire ce qu'il en coûterait à Ryo le jour où il l'apprendrait… Car il ne faisait aucun doute que Ryo Saeba finirait par apprendre la vérité un jour… Mick serra les poings avant de faire demi-tour dans la rue, pour se diriger à grands pas vers la clinique, il avait des points à éclaircir. Et cette fois, on lui expliquerait le pourquoi du comment clairement.


	12. A la recherche de Kaori Hisashi

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 12 : A LA RECHERCHE DE KAORI HISASHI…**

Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, la jeune femme regardait le corps allongé sur le lit en face d'elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, peut-être que la solution lui serait apparue plus rapidement. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne savait pas… Cela faisait des mois qu'elle semblait ne plus avoir de réponses réelles pour beaucoup de choses. Des mois… Trois pour être exact. Trois mois depuis ce soir où elle était rentrée chez elle, heureuse d'une journée de travail bien remplie et qu'elle avait découvert sa petite sœur l'attendant bien sagement, assise sur la marche devant la porte de son appartement de New York…

Trois mois depuis que ses yeux en avaient rencontré d'autres, parfaitement identiques aux siens, mais tellement différents en même temps, car n'ayant pas vu les mêmes choses de la vie qu'elle. Trois mois depuis que sa petite sœur, presque sa copie physiquement, s'était relevée en la voyant arriver et lui avait souri, comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses pour elle de se retrouver ici à ce moment là, sur le pas de la porte d'un appartement de grand standing de Manhattan plutôt qu'à des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans un dans un immeuble vieilli de Shinjuku, quartier des bas fonds de Tokyo… Trois mois…

En la voyant, après si longtemps, en chair et en os, elle aurait dû se sentir heureuse, mais son regard l'avait stoppée dans son euphorie… Sur le moment, elle se souvenait avoir poussé un cri de joie puis avoir sauté sur Kaori, oubliant l'apparence de femme posée qu'elle se donnait en public, pour mieux pouvoir savourer ces retrouvailles. Mais en tenant sa sœur dans ses bras, en l'éloignant d'elle pour pouvoir mieux la regarder, elle avait tout de suite calmé sa joie, car les yeux de Kaori semblaient éteints. Et alors seulement, en la poussant à entrer dans l'appartement après lui avoir ouvert la porte, alors seulement elle s'était posée la question : "que faisait Kaori aux States ?"… A cette question en avait suivi d'autres en voyant sa valise, mais surtout, en constatant le manque de présence masculine à ses côtés.

En y repensant, leurs retrouvailles avaient été étranges, enfin c'est ce que pensait la journaliste. Mais en même temps, depuis que sa mère lui avait parlé de sa petite sœur, de deux ans sa cadette, sur son lit de mort, depuis qu'elle avait découvert que celle-ci était toujours vivante mais portait un autre nom de famille, depuis enfin qu'elle l'avait rencontrée en lui cachant son identité, leur relation avait toujours été bizarre et tout le contraire de ce à quoi elle s'attendait. N'était-ce pas étrange pour une journaliste de s'étonner ainsi en rencontrant sa sœur disparue ? Ou en la trouvant un soir de novembre sur son palier ? De par son métier, elle aurait pensé être moins facile à surprendre que cela !…

Et pourtant, tout en sa petite sœur la surprenait, de leur ressemblance, à son manque de féminité ou de coquetterie, en passant par ses goûts ou ses choix, que se soit professionnel ou privé… Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait beau être étonnée à chaque fois qu'elle parlait à sa sœur, en même temps, cela n'était pas vraiment le cas. Elles se ressemblaient tellement que même si Kaori faisait des choix qu'elle-même n'aurait jamais faits, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle les faisait… Sauf cette fois-ci. Mais cette fois-ci, Kaori ne lui parlait pas non plus vraiment. Elle ne savait pas clairement pourquoi elle était ici ou pourquoi elle était dans cet état… Et cela l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'admettre.

Cela l'inquiétait, car en deux mois et demi, presque trois, elle n'avait toujours pas reconnu sa petite sœur dans cette femme qui vivait sous son toit… Bien sûr, Kaori tentait de donner le change en sa présence, mais Sayuri voyait bien que quelque chose clochait. Car justement, Kaori tentait de donner le change ! Elle essayait trop fort même, et chaque jour, sa sœur aînée se demandait au fond d'elle-même si se serait enfin le jour où elle finirait par craquer… "Enfin", car elle avait mal à la voir dans cet état, à la voir souffrir en silence, tentant par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de le lui cacher, comme si elle avait honte de souffrir ainsi… Non… Plutôt comme si le fait d'accepter qu'elle souffrait la détruirait si elle venait à le montrer.

Au départ, elle avait réellement été heureuse de découvrir sa sœur cadette sur son pas de porte, puis elle l' avait regardée. Et elle avait compris que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie mais une visite car elle avait besoin de se retrouver. Après tout, elle n'était pas rédactrice en chef d'un magazine d'information pour rien… Et puis, qui faisait des milliers de kilomètres pour une simple visite de courtoisie ?… Mais elle avait tout de même été heureuse, car même si elles se parlaient assez régulièrement au téléphone, cela faisait des années qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues en chair et en os… Depuis qu'elle avait été elle-même au Japon, voulant ramener sa sœur avec elle sur le sol américain. Et cela faisait environ cinq ans de cela, plus ou moins.

Au bout de cinq, évidemment qu'elle était heureuse de revoir le visage de sa sœur, évidemment qu'elle était ravie de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras comme si de rien était. Et évidemment qu'elle avait été plus que réceptrice à la requête de Kaori qui lui avait , presque aussitôt arrivée, demandé si elle pouvait loger avec elle quelques jours. Après tout, c'était là le seul but de sa visite au Japon des années plus tôt, de retrouver sa sœur pour la ramener avec elle dans cet appartement. Alors évidemment qu'elle avait accepté.

Quand elle avait été cherché sa cadette sur ce sol étranger, jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce qu'elle y avait découvert. En apprenant qu'elle était toujours vivante et qu'elle n'était donc pas morte dans cet accident de voiture avec son père, sa première réaction avait été de retrouver sa cadette et de la ramener aux Etats-Unis avec elle… Comme si celle-ci n'avait jamais grandi depuis que leur père l'avait emmenée avec lui. En y repensant, elle se trouvait elle-même stupide aujourd'hui. Elle avait débarqué dans leurs vies, exigeant presque d'être considérée comme chef de famille… De par les liens du sang, oui, c'est ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, vu qu'elle était l'aînée et que leurs parents étaient tous deux décédés… Mais de par leurs éducations et leurs vies, elle se demandait parfois ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête à l'époque.

Elle avait voulu récupérer et prendre sous son aile sa cadette. Elle avait fait son enquête, et en bonne journaliste qu'elle était, elle avait réussi à trouver… Elle avait ainsi découvert que sa sœur avait été adoptée et élevée par le policier qui avait poursuivi leur père, chose étrange et dure à accepter en soi. Car même si c'était un malfrat, même s'il lui avait volé sa sœur, c'était tout de même son père. Et que sa cadette soit élevée par l'homme qui l'avait poursuivi, peut-être celui-là même qui était responsable de sa mort en quelque sorte, cela lui avait laissé un arrière goût amer… Surtout qu'en plus, cet officier Makimura lui avait lui aussi volé sa petite sœur en quelque sorte, car elle et sa mère n'avait eu aucune connaissance de la survie de celle-ci.

Mais en même temps, elle savait ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur son père et puis, le fait que Kaori ait été recueillie aussitôt l'avait soulagée quelque peu. Au moins, on lui avait épargnée d'avoir à vivre dans un orphelinat, c'était déjà cela. Et puis, si elle avait été élevée par un policier, elle avait dû devenir une jeune fille bien… Mais cela l'avait attristée aussi, car en faisant ses recherches, elle avait découvert que quelques années plus tard, sa petite sœur s'était à nouveau retrouvée orpheline de père. Et elle avait eu mal pour elle, et peur aussi en découvrant que c'était le fils de l'homme qui l'avait recueillie qui avait fini par avoir à sa charge son éducation et son bien être.

Aussitôt, Sayuri s'était imaginée ce qu'avait pu devenir sa petite sœur. Grandissait-on correctement élevée par un quasi-adolescent ?… Qu'avait pu devenir sa petite sœur sans aucune figure adulte pour lui montrer le bien du mal ?… Mais ce garçon était à son tour devenu policier, suivant apparemment les traces paternelles, alors elle s'était dite que lui avait dû avoir une bonne éducation et donner le même sens de justice et de droiture à Kaori… Puis elle avait découvert sa démission de la police, elle avait fait des recherches par la suite, mais c'était comme si son histoire avait disparu après cela. Il avait une adresse oui, mais à part cela, il n'apparaissait nulle part. Kaori elle, restait dans le système, de part son dossier scolaire, et cela l'avait rassurée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre dans ses recherches l'annonce de la mort d'Hideyuki Makimura, tué dans les rues apparemment, un trente et un mars… Et après cela, toutes ses recherches avaient été infructueuses, Kaori disparaissait du système. A bout de patience, elle avait décidé de prendre un congé dans son travail, laissant son journal aux mains de ses collaborateurs. Et elle s'était rendue au Japon, à Tokyo, là où sa petite sœur avait vécu pour la dernière fois. Pour accélérer la tache, elle avait pris contact avec la station de police de Shinjuku, le dernier endroit où Hideyuki Makimura était lui-même enregistré, quand il était en vie en tout cas… Et ce qu'elle avait trouvé là-bas était tout le contraire de ce à quoi elle s'attendait…

Durant toutes ses recherches, elle s'était imaginée sa petite sœur par rapport à ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir des divers tournants qu'avait pris sa vie. Dans sa tête, évidemment qu'elle le savait que plus d'une dizaine d'années avaient passé, et pourtant, elle s'imaginait une jeune fille, féminine, douce, tendre, mais triste et renfermée par la perte des êtres qu'elle croyait être sa famille. Une jeune fille pourtant épanouie, vivant sa féminité comme elle, mais n'osant s'attacher aux personnes de peur de les perdre à nouveau… Une jeune fille qui aurait poursuivi ses études, allant à la fac pour se trouver une place dans la société et faire partie des femmes indépendantes et sûres d'elles.

Imaginez sa surprise en arrivant à Shinjuku, face à cette inspectrice si sûre d'elle quand elle lui avait parlé de son cas. A la réaction de Saeko Nogami, elle avait aussitôt su qu'elle avait filé le bon tuyau. Après tout, qui mieux que la personne qui avait été la partenaire d'Hideyuki Makimura aurait pu la renseigner sur la sœur adoptive de celui-ci. En plus, de part son métier, elle n'avait pas eu réellement besoin de s'expliquer, elle avait juste eu à donner le nom d'origine de sa cadette, et Saeko avait tout de suite compris de qui elle parlait. Mais surtout, imaginez sa surprise quand cette femme avait ajourné leur entretien, brusquement il fallait l'avouer , et presque de manière impolie, en lui disant juste qu'elle verrait si elle pouvait l'aider.

Imaginez sa surprise quand deux jours plus tard, cette inspectrice l'avait contactée à son hôtel pour lui dire qu'elle connaissait exactement l'homme qui pourrait l'aider dans ses recherches. Le meilleur professionnel pour des cas comme le sien qui semblaient être désespérés… Comme si elle ne connaissait pas elle-même Kaori ou comme si, comme elle, elle n'avait aucun moyen de la retrouver elle-même… Mais à sa réaction première au nom "Hisashi" , elle avait su aussitôt qu'elle connaissait sa cadette et qu'elle connaissait intimement leur histoire de famille. Et après son départ précipité, Sayuri aurait-été prête à parier que mademoiselle Nogami voulait lui cacher où sa cadette se trouvait, comme si elle avait voulu avoir la permission d'une tierce personne.

La journaliste s'était un instant dite que l'inspectrice devait être une amie de Kaori, puisqu'elle était une connaissance de son frère, et qu'elle avait voulu la prévenir à l'avance et lui demander si oui ou non elle voulait rencontrer cette "sœur"… Mais à la place, elle avait été recontactée par Saeko qui lui disait qu'elle avait une personne qui trouverait Kaori pour elle… Sayuri avait alors pensé qu'elle aurait affaire à un autre policier consacré, lui, aux personnes disparues depuis longtemps. Mais au lieu de la faire aller dans un bureau pour trouver une personne plus compétence, Saeko Nogami l'avait faite venir dans un cimetière pour rencontrer cet homme mystérieux. Qui choisissait de donner des rendez-vous dans un cimetière ? Un instant, elle s'était méfiée. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas cette femme aux réactions plus qu'étranges, mais l'envie de retrouver sa sœur avait été la plus forte.

Elle s'était donc retrouvée un matin à attendre devant les grilles de cet endroit pendant que l'inspectrice allait chercher cette personne, lui ordonnant presque de rester là, comme si elle n'était qu'un valet de pied plutôt que rédactrice en chef d'un des meilleurs magazines d'informations de New York City. A attendre pour quoi ? Pour se retrouver au bout de presque vingt minutes face un homme imposant de part son maintient et l'impression qu'il donnait de lui-même, un homme aussi sûr de lui que Saeko Nogami l'était d'elle-même, voire plus. Un homme dont les premiers mots sortis de sa bouche l'avaient mise hors d'elle et les choses avaient été de mal en pis à partir de là.

Tout d'abord, il l'avait ignorée, ne la saluant même pas pour se tourner vers cette inspectrice pour et lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la sœur de Kaori. Et cela l'avait hérissée pour plusieurs raisons : premièrement parce qu'on la traitait de menteuse, secondo parce qu'elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que l'on se moquait d'elle. L'inspectrice lui avait parlé de quelqu'un qui trouverait sa sœur pour elle. Elle se retrouvait face à deux personnes qui semblaient très bien la connaître et donc savoir où là trouver. Puis ce malpoli lui avait sautée dessus, la langue pendant tel un chien en rut… Sur ce point d'ailleurs, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, pour la première fois de sa vie, une massue était apparue dans ses mains, mais aujourd'hui, elle trouvait cela presque normal.

Puis, alors qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas saluée, qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qui il était, elle avait dû lui raconter son histoire, ou plutôt, celle de sa famille. Et pire que tout, elle s'était retrouvée à devoir demander de l'aide à cet énergumène qui ne semblait pas pouvoir être sérieux plus de trois minutes, comme elle avait pu le constater… Mais en même temps, cet homme semblait perturbé de son apparition, ou triste. Elle n'avait pas réussi à décrypter ses sentiments. Et puis, il lui avait posé une question pertinente, elle s'en rendait aujourd'hui compte…

Oui, aujourd'hui seulement elle se rendait compte de son impertinence face à sa requête, en voulant retrouver sa sœur : pas un moment elle n'avait pensé aux désirs de celle-ci. Pour elle à l'époque, c'était sa sœur, celle aurait dû l'accueillir à bras ouvert et la laisser chambouler sa vie comme bon lui semblait simplement parce qu'elle le voulait… Des deux finalement, c'était Kaori qui était la plus mûre. Sayuri Tachiki se comportait plus comme une enfant voulant un nouveau jouet, se moquant bien s'il coûtait cher ou si celui-ci aurait été mieux entre les mains d'une autre personne.

Mais elle avait aussi vite compris que si elle ne faisait pas comme Ryo le lui "suggérait", il n'accepterait pas cette rencontre. Même aujourd'hui elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il avait beau lui avoir dit que ce n'était pas une condition mais une prière, elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était obligatoire d'en passer par-là pour rencontrer sa sœur. Il voulait tellement la protéger émotionnellement qu'il lui aurait caché l'existence de sa sœur et donc de son adoption s'il avait cru que cela était pour son bien… De cela, dès le départ elle en avait été certaine… Elle avait donc accepté aussitôt, avant qu'il ne se rende compte de son manque de volonté.

Toute sa vie elle se souviendrait de cette première rencontre avec Kaori Makimura, sa sœur cadette. Pas parce que c'étaient leurs retrouvailles, mais parce que cette rencontre serait à jamais inoubliable et hors du commun… Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée pendant ses deux années de recherches.


	13. Pour découvrir Kaori Makimura

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 13 : …POUR DECOUVRIR KAORI MAKIMURA**

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre en ce début de soirée. Au loin on pouvait déjà entendre le tumulte et le brouhaha des gens dans les rues qui se préparaient à entrer dans une nouvelle année. Dans quelques heures à peine... Oui, elle pouvait les entendre. Bien qu'une oreille moins aguerrie les aurait peut-être laissés passer. Mais même si elle était en haut d'un gratte-ciel, elle était aussi à New York en même temps, donc peut-être que tout le monde pouvait entendre ces bruits, qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait après tout ? Pas grand chose. Elle savait que cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'était pas sortie de cette pièce, des heures depuis le dernier moment où elle avait fait le moindre petit geste... Elle le savait car elle pouvait voir la lumière passant entre les stores recouvrant sa fenêtre diminuer. Et elle savait qu'on était le 31 décembre, au vacarme qu'avaient fait les voisins dans le couloir en partant pour aller faire la fête.

Mais surtout, elle savait que sa sœur aînée, elle, hésitait à faire ce qu'elle avait prévu de longue date, à savoir : aller à la fête de réveillon organisée aux bureaux de son magazine… Comment le savait-elle ? Facile, elle était toujours là. Alors qu'elle aurait du partir voilà des heures. En même temps que les voisins en fait… Bien évidemment, elle ne faisait aucun bruit, et allongée sur son lit comme elle l'était, Kaori tournait le dos à sa porte ouverte, donc elle ne pouvait pas la voir. Pourtant, elle savait que Sayuri se tenait dans l'embrasure, la fixant sans un mot… Comme elle le faisait depuis des semaines maintenant… Encore plus ces derniers jours… Si elle avait été moins épuisée émotionnellement, peut-être se serait-elle demandé à quoi la journaliste pensait en la regardant ainsi, mais elle n'en avait même plus la force.

Elle n'avait pas la force d'y penser, elle n'avait pas la force de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici en ce moment. Dans ce pays, dans cette ville… Dans cette chambre, dans ce lit… Un soir de nouvel an qui plus est… Et elle n'avait certainement pas la force de réfléchir sur les pensées supposées de sa sœur dont la nouvelle occupation était de la regarder elle, se tenant toutes les deux immobiles, comme si le temps s'était figé dans cette pièce pour ne pas voir la nouvelle année arriver… Non, elle n'avait pas la force de réfléchir à l'image qu'elle pouvait donner en ce moment, si éloignée de ce qu'elle était habituellement… Avant… Et elle avait encore moins la force de se forcer à bouger… Ou peut-être que si, mais elle ne le voulait pas… Si elle bougeait maintenant, qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il l'attendait ensuite ? Hors de cette chambre, dans cette nouvelle année…

Mais tout de même, la question tournait dans sa tête. Que pouvait-elle voir à la regarder ainsi ? De la porte, elle ne voyait que son dos. Et pourquoi s'obstiner à se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte et à la regarder en silence de cette manière ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle ? Lourd de questions, réflecteur, pensif et curieux… Ne savait-elle pas qu'elle pouvait sentir sa présence avant même qu'elle entre dans l'appartement le soir en revenant du travail ? Après avoir passé autant d'années auprès de son partenaire, encore heureux qu'elle soit au moins toujours capable de cela ! Il aurait plus manqué qu'elle perdre les réflexes et autres talents qu'elle avait cultivés au fil des dix dernières années.

Mais il y a une autre chose qu'elle savait. C'est que l'image qu'elle donnait en ce moment d'elle-même était bien loin de celle qu'elle avait offert à sa sœur la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Ironiquement Kaori se mit à sourire en y repensant. Oui, si cela n'avait pas été elle, elle se serait demandé si c'était bien la même personne que celle qui avait accueilli Sayuri Tachiki à la porte de l'appartement de City Hunter, des années plus tôt, une massue de cent tonnes encastrée dans le mur du couloir, une boule à pics écrasant Ryo au sol, une lame à la main… Avait-elle réellement été cette femme un jour ?… Cette femme qui pouvait regarder le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon droit dans les yeux tout en restant la seule à ne jamais fléchir sous le poids de ce regard d'acier ? Cette femme capable de soulever des tonnes, littéralement parlant, juste parce qu'elle avait entendu le cri outragé d'une femme dans la rue ? Cette femme qui chaque soir envahissait sa propre maison de pièges pour avoir le sommeil le plus paisible possible quand une cliente restait dormir chez eux ?… Qu'elle était loin cette femme là, presque cette jeune fille à l'époque, envasée dans les tourments de la vie.

Où était-elle passée cette jeune femme qui avait accueilli cette étrangère si froidement ? La femme de l'époque avait disparue quand Ryo l'avait réellement embrassée pour la première fois. Elle s'était épanouie quand il lui avait dit qu'il "comptait bien lui faire l'amour". Parfois, elle se comparait à ces petites chenilles ne ressemblant pas vraiment à grand chose que certains trouvent originales par leur couleur ou leur aspect, que d'autres trouvent horribles pour les mêmes raisons, mais dont personne ne dit qu'elles sont jolies. Elle était une de ces petites chenilles, suivant toujours sa route et celle qui la précédait sur la ligne, comme elle suivait sa destinée en continuant celle tracée par Hideyuki avant elle, auprès de Ryo.

Comme ces chenilles, un jour, elle s'était retrouvée plongée dans un long sommeil, forcée d'hiberner pour mieux préserver son corps et pouvoir survivre… Et comme ces petites chenilles, à son réveil, le monde lui était apparu différemment, grandi, ou amoindri selon le regard que l'on portait autour de soi, mais surtout différemment dans les regards que les gens portaient sur elle. Elle n'était plus cette créature bizarre ou étrange, le printemps l'avait transformée en un magnifique papillon aux couleurs éclatantes, montrant au reste du monde le cœur de ce qui se cachait depuis si longtemps sous son ancienne carapace.

Mais si elle était l'une de ces chenilles, qu'était Ryo ? Son cocon, la gardant jalousement pour lui laisser le temps de se transformer et la laisser ensuite voler de ses propres ailes ? Ou son printemps ? Ce printemps qui pouvait survivre sans papillon, qui était inchangeable malgré tout le reste, que personne ne pouvait saisir dans ses mains. Mais un printemps tellement plus agréable avec de jolies fleurs s'épanouissant et des papillons pour faire miroiter les couleurs que son retour faisait naître. Ce printemps pour lequel cette petite chenille s'était transformée en papillon, uniquement pour lui, pour le célébrer mais aussi pour qu'il la fasse embellir sous les yeux des autres.

Oui, pendant un moment, la jeune femme que Sayuri avait rencontré des années plus tôt était devenue une femme magnifique, car amoureuse et aimée de retour. Mais le printemps était passé, l'été aussi, et avec l'automne et l'hiver, le froid et les coups de vent, le papillon s'était vu couper les ailes, trop éloigné de son printemps adoré pour être encore capable de voler… Mais incapable aussi de tenir le coup pour l'attendre plus longtemps… Mais elle, elle avait pu survivre. Si comme le papillon, elle se retrouvait incapable de continuer à "vivre", elle, elle pouvait encore "survivre", alors elle avait donné un dernier coup d'aile désespéré, s'éloignant pour pouvoir essayer de se reconstruire un cocon plus solide pour supporter l'hiver et peut-être, peut-être revoir à nouveau son printemps par la suite.

Mais ce moment n'était pas encore là, les coups durs de l'hiver se faisaient encore ressentir, et elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela prendrait cette fois pour réussir à se reconstruire entièrement… Peut-être que son coma des mois plus tôt était mieux que l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement qui sait. Au moins, à cette époque, elle n'avait pas eu à souffrir, laissant son corps prendre le temps qu'il lui fallait pour récupérer. Sauf que cette fois ci, ce n'était pas son corps le problème, pas entièrement en tout cas, et son âme était glacée, anesthésiée par le froid qui avait pris le temps de prendre possession de son être alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, alors qu'elle pensait déjà à l'été.

Mais elle préférait ne pas y penser plus que cela, pas encore, pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, elle préférait tenter de penser à autre chose, comme les fêtes de nouvel an qu'elle ne verrait pas cette année. Décors aux mille décorations qu'elle adorait voir à Shinjuku, mais pas ici… Non, elle ne les verrait pas, enfermée comme elle l'était dans cette chambre, incapable de bouger. Mais elle ne le voulait pas non plus. Alors elle réfléchissait à sa sœur aînée, qui elle était occupée à la regarder… Quelle famille tout de même ! "Famille" Ce mot aurait dû être le plus honnis de son vocabulaire et pourtant, c'était celui qui lui réchauffait le plus le cœur. Honnis car de sa famille, elle avait tout perdu, père, mère, père à nouveau, frère… Mais toute sa vie, cela avait été le mot qui lui avait fait venir un sourire aux lèvres, car synonyme de petits moments heureux ou orageux, tendres ou capricieux… Synonyme de bonheur, comme de souffrance, comme elle l'était pour Ryo, comme Ryo l'était pour elle, mais après tout, c'était logique en un sens : ils étaient leur seule famille tous les deux.

La seule famille qu'il leur fallait réellement pour "vivre" en tout cas, car sinon, ils avaient les membres de la bande… Et puis, elle avait Sayuri, grâce à Ryo… Oui elle le savait… Évidemment qu'elle le savait, depuis le départ ou presque, même si elle n'avait rien dit… Tout comme en partant de Shinjuku en novembre, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas là pour voir sa meilleure amie enfin heureuse à nouveau… Mon dieu, Miki… Que pouvait-elle penser d'elle en ce moment ? De la laisser ainsi durant l'un des moments de sa vie où elle avait le plus besoin du soutien inconditionnel de sa meilleure amie… Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait fait le choix de penser à elle… Une fois de plus en tout cas. Car des années plus tôt, face à Sayuri, elle avait aussi fait ce choix… Ou plutôt, elle avait choisi Ryo à Sayuri… Sa famille de cœur contre sa famille de sang.

Dès le premier regard qu'elle avait posé sur la journaliste, elle avait su que cette rencontre allait chambouler sa vie. La stupeur sur ce visage qui ressemblait tellement au sien tout en étant beaucoup plus mis en valeur par les longs cheveux de la même couleur que les siens. Ce regard noisette qu'elle voyait chaque matin dans la glace, posé cette fois sur un visage autre que le sien, halluciné en la regardant. Comme si cette femme s'attendait à la rencontrer mais ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Ce visage rempli d'effroi et de déception en la regardant dans sa vie de tous les jours… Bien sûr qu'elle avait compris presque aussitôt de quoi il en retournait réellement… Pas entièrement, mais les grandes lignes en tout cas oui. Et puis, il y avait le comportement de Ryo aussi qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille, plus goujat encore que d'ordinaire, mais épiant chacune de ses réactions que se soit à l'appartement ou dans la rue.

Bien évidemment qu'elle le savait, même si elle n'avait rien dit… Tout comme elle n'avait jamais dit à Hideyuki qu'elle avait appris au lycée avoir été adoptée… Elle l'avait appris tellement bêtement en plus… Elle avait eu besoin de certain de ses papiers pour une raison dont elle ne se souvenait plus aujourd'hui même si l'impact sur sa vie en avait été bouleversant… Elle avait cherché dans les papiers plutôt que de demander à son frère de prendre du temps pour le faire à sa place, ne voulant pas le déranger… Tellement stupidement… Mais même si elle le savait, elle n'avait jamais rien dit, ne voulant pas assombrir les liens qui les soudaient ensemble, encore moins à cette époque. Et puis, elle s'en moquait un peu aussi. Elle aimait sa famille, elle était heureuse, avec le temps elle s'était dite qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir atterri dans un tel environnement… Si elle n'avait pas été adoptée par les Makimura, jamais elle n'aurait eu un frère comme le sien, jamais elle n'aurait rencontré Ryo.

Alors oui, évidemment qu'en voyant cette jeune femme qui lui ressemblait tellement, elle avait aussitôt soupçonné des liens de parenté entre elles. Surtout face aux réactions de Ryo. Mais elle avait aussi réellement cru que Sayuri avait contacté City Hunter car elle avait besoin d'aide, même si les remarques de son partenaire au départ l'avaient faite douter de cela pendant un instant… Alors quand Ryo lui avait dit qu'elle s'occuperait elle-même de la protection de la journaliste, elle avait joué de plus d'acharnement et de professionnalisme que de coutume. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde un autre membre de sa famille, elle en avait assez perdu comme cela. Même si à ce moment là elle pensait plus à une cousine qu'a une sœur.

Oui, il était certain qu'elle avait été plus professionnelle que de raison, contrairement à son partenaire qui lui s'amusait à moitié en les filant. Elle avait ajouté quelques armes supplémentaires à l'attirail q'elle promenait chaque jour dans son sac. Elle se souvenait encore avec amusement de la réaction de sa sœur au Cat's quand elle lui avait montré ce que contenait cet accessoire généralement utilisé pour transporter papiers, rouge à lèvres et autres petites choses typiquement féminines… Oui, il était certain que ses massues, ses grenades et autres armes en tous genres, telles que son fouet ou ses électrochocs étaient plus que déplacées dans un sac à main. Mais au moins, cela lui convenait mieux que des poudriers et des tubes de mascara… Essayez un peu d'arrêter un coup de couteau avec un rouge à lèvre vous !

Elle avait voulu expliquer cela à la jeune femme à l'époque, mais elle n'était pas sûre de s'être bien fait comprendre encore aujourd'hui. Et elle savait qu'encore aujourd'hui, leurs vues différées largement sur la manière de mener une vie de femme. Sayuri était le modèle type de la femme féminine, sûre d'elle et professionnellement indépendante, alors qu'elle n'était qu'encore et toujours qu'un garçon manqué… Leurs différences de point vue s'étaient arrangées avec les années, mais la nettoyeuse savait que jamais elles ne se comprendraient réellement sur ce point. Après tout, l'aînée avait été élevée par leur mère alors que la cadette elle s'était vue grandir uniquement entourée de modèles masculins, si l'on ne comptait pas la voisine assez âgée qui s'occupait d'elle de temps en temps quand elle était gamine… Tout au long de sa croissance Sayuri avait appris avec une femme à ses côtés, contrairement à elle, bien sûr que cela se ressentait encore aujourd'hui dans leur comportement.

Sayuri avait eu un modèle, une femme vers qui se tourner ses premiers émois amoureux et autres sentiments typiquement féminins. Alors qu'elle, Kaori Makimura… Sa puberté et son adolescence, elle en gardait des souvenirs cocasses et drôles aujourd'hui… Des souvenirs que peu de gens, peu de jeunes filles pouvaient avoir ou comprendre. Des souvenirs qui aujourd'hui lui faisaient monter des larmes aux yeux tellement ils étaient drôles pour elle avec le recul. Comme par exemple, ses premiers problèmes féminins… Mon dieu, jamais elle n'oublierait ce jour… Un matin, elle s'était vue frapper à la porte de leur voisine, en larmes et encore en pyjama et lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir comme ça. La vieille dame n'avait rien compris au départ, et puis, quand elle lui avait expliqué la raison pour laquelle elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait vu cette femme en colère.

Elle avait traversé le couloir pour tambouriner sur leur porte d'appartement et une fois celle-ci ouverte, elle avait hurlé sur son père, pour avoir oublier de préparer sa propre fille à l'adolescence. Encore aujourd'hui, elle se souvenait de la réaction de son père, tout aussi tête en l'air et rêveur qu'Hideyuki. Il avait d'abord cligné des yeux, puis avait regardé la jeune fille, puis la veille dame, à nouveau la jeune fille, et avait rougi quand Hideyuki lui avait demandé s'il devait le faire lui-même… c'était trop drôle aujourd'hui, tout comme la conversation qu'elle avait eu quelques années après cela avec son frère, alors que leur père était mort… Hideyuki l'avait faite asseoir sur le canapé pour lui parler des abeilles, des cigognes, des roses et des choux…

Au bout de cinq minutes de bégaiement de la part de l'ancien officier de police, elle avait eu pitié de lui et lui avait dit que son prof de biologie leur avait déjà expliqué cela… Il avait soupiré de soulagement avant de la regarder, paniqué, pour lui demander si elle avait des questions… Sur le sexe !… Elle s'était retenue de lui éclater de rire au visage, trop rougissante elle-même pour oser le faire. Soulagé et content d'avoir fait ce que l'on attendait de lui en tant que tuteur d'une adolescente il s'était relevé en lui demandant si elle voulait commander une pizza, avant de partir en marmonnant dans une barbe qu'il n'avait pas qu'ils devraient peut-être déménager si elle était assez grande pour parler de sexe… Déjà son oreille fine de l'époque avait pu entendre qu'il ferait mieux de l'emmener loin de Shinjuku, qu'elle était trop jolie déjà pour cette ville où la population féminine de 16 à 45 ans était menacée. Elle l'avait regardé partir perplexe, ne comprenant que trois semaines plus tard ce qu'il pensait réellement en rencontrant pour la première fois Ryo Saeba, ou plutôt, "l'étalon de Shinjuku".

Alors évidemment qu'avec des passés si différents, Sayuri ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle était un tel garçon manqué, tout comme elle-même ne savait pas comment sa sœur pouvait mener une telle vie… Mais en la rencontrant, elle avait essayé… Elle s'était pliée à ses désirs quand la journaliste avait voulu la faire travailler au magazine pendant qu'elle était sous protection de City Hunter. Elle avait même accepté sa requête de faire les magasins et autres salons de beauté avec elle… Mais elle n'était toujours pas certaine que sa sœur avait compris pourquoi elle avait refusé de porter cette robe ce jour là… Ce n'était pas parce que Ryo lui interdisait, même si elle savait qu'il avait raison face au besoin de mouvement de leur métier, elle était tout simplement plus à l'aise en jean et t-shirt qu'en robe longue. Les seuls vêtements féminins qu'elle acceptait sans problème étaient ses mini jupes et bas. Et cela, même si à chaque fois qu'elle en portait en ville, Ryo lui grognait dessus, elle continuait de les porter… C'était ses choix, pas ceux de son partenaire. Et il n'avait rien à dire car elle se contenait à ses pantalons favoris en mission.

Elle avait cru à un lien de parenté éloigné entre elles jusque dans cette cellule où elle avait choisi d'attendre Ryo. Sayuri ne le savait pas, mais la raison pour laquelle elle avait forcé la sortie n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait. Contrairement à ce que la journaliste pensait, elle n'avait pas douté ou réalisé que Ryo ne viendrait pas les chercher. Elle savait qu'il arriverait. Mais dans cette cellule, quand Sayuri lui avait dit qu'elle était sa sœur, elle avait eu peur. Car accepter une cousine et accepter une sœur, pour elle, c'était là deux choses différentes.

Car accepter une sœur, à ce moment dans sa vie, pour elle, cela revenait à donner la place d'Hideyuki dans son cœur à une autre personne. Et personne ne pouvait prendre cette place, elle était interdite à tout autre que lui.


	14. Pour répondre à ses questions

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 14 - POUR RÉPONDRE A SES QUESTIONS**

Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas été mieux s'il n'avait pas son fichu instinct. A regarder l'eau du bassin dans la cour du Doc, à suivre des yeux les mouvements des poissons, il se demandait à quoi cet instinct lui servait. Bien sûr, celui-ci lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois mais il lui avait aussi manqué dans les moments où, plus que tout, il en aurait eu besoin. Et aujourd'hui, à quoi cela lui servait-il d'être capable de sentir le regard des personnes qu'il était venu à considérer comme sa famille posait sur lui ? A quoi cela lui servait-il de pouvoir ressentir l'aura des gens autour de lui, ceux qui lui voulaient du mal, comme ceux qui lui voulaient du bien ? A quoi cela lui servait-il s'il ne pouvait pas ressentir l'aura de la seule personne qui voulait l'aimer ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Plus d'une fois, son instinct de professionnel l'avait sorti des plus mauvaises situations, mais il ne servait qu'à cela. Il ne lui avait pas servi quand il avait rencontré Makimura, il ne lui avait pas servi quand il avait rencontré Kaori et il ne lui avait certainement pas servi quand celle-ci était partie sans explications. A quoi cela lui servait-il d'être l'une des personnes les plus alertes en ce qui concernait son environnement, s'il n'était pas capable de l'être avec la seule personne qui comptait réellement à ses yeux ?… Voyant un poisson sauter dans le bassin, le nettoyeur soupira avant de relever la tête pour regarder le ciel où des nuages blanchâtres passaient de temps à autre devant le soleil. C'était étrange, il faisait presque beau aujourd'hui. Enfin du moins, le soleil était là, même s'il faisait toujours froid en ce dernier jour de l'année. Il n'avait pas neigé cette année. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, les seules fois où il avait vu de la neige tomber sur Tokyo pour les fêtes de fin d'année, à chaque fois, il était en compagnie de Kaori.

Il le savait car à chaque fois, il pouvait se perdre devant l'image de petite fille qu'elle lui offrait sans le vouloir, s'extasiant devant ces flocons blancs qui tombaient du ciel. Il le savait car avant elle, jamais il n'avait trouvé de beauté ou même d'intérêt à la neige. C'était juste des gouttes d'eau un peu plus froides que les autres, sauf que celles-ci avaient tendances à empêcher les voitures de pouvoir rouler à force de s'accumuler sur les routes. Et son Sugar Boy ? Avait-il eu un "Noël blanc" cette année ? S'était-elle perdue dans l'admiration du spectacle qu'était New York sous la neige ? Était-elle restée au chaud eu moins ? Tant de questions qui ne trouvaient pas de réponses. Et puis, depuis quand se souciait-il de savoir si elle se couvrait suffisamment ? Elle était assez grande pour savoir si elle risquait d'attraper la crève après tout, vu qu'elle était assez grande pour le planter de cette façon… Assez grande pour faire ses choix, mais cela, bien qu'il ait mis du temps avant de le comprendre, elle l'avait toujours été d'une certaine manière, même la première fois où il avait posé son regard sur elle… Et elle lui avait fait comprendre par la suite, même s'il avait préféré faire comme s'il ne le savait pas, comme s'il pouvait lui dicter sa conduite comme à une enfant.

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

Ryo jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule bien qu'il sache parfaitement qui se trouvait derrière lui, après tout, il l'avait senti venir, malgré le fait qu'il soit lui-même perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs à être perdu dans ses pensées s'il devait se fier à la surprise de son acolyte américain quant à sa présence chez le doc. Étrange, il n'était pourtant pas l'heure pour Kazue de partir encore, donc, lui non plus ne devrait pas se trouver ici.

- Miki est tombé dans les vapes au café, Falcon était parti faire les courses. Du coup, c'est sur moi que c'est tombé pour l'amener ici.

Mick le regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Miki n'était pourtant pas malade à ce qu'il savait, et il tourna les yeux vers le bâtiment derrière eux. Au moins, cela expliquait la réaction du Doc et de son infirmière face à sa présence. Pendant un instant en arrivant, il avait vraiment eu l'impression de ne pas être le bienvenu, mais en même temps, il n'avait senti aucune impression de panique ou de peur venant de l'un ou de l'autre, donc, Miki devait aller bien, d'une certaine manière… Pauvre Ryo, il fallait que cela tombe sur lui de devoir s'occuper d'une Miki défaillante pendant les cinq minutes de la journée où le géant ne se trouvait pas au café. Qu'elle ironie quand on pensait que de toute la bande, Miki était celle avec laquelle il préférait passer le moins de temps depuis quelques mois… Mais d'un autre côté, même cela avait quelque peu changé depuis le départ de Kaori. Comme si en l'absence de Kaori, Ryo gardait un œil sur sa meilleure amie… Pourquoi ? S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle lui cache avoir des contacts avec sa partenaire ? Ou était-ce plus profond que cela ? L'américain ne le savait pas.

Bien sur, ce n'était toujours pas redevenu comme par le passé, à l'époque où Ryo passait chaque jour au café pour sauter sur l'ancienne mercenaire, mais au moins, il repassait au café, seul, ce qui n'était plus le cas depuis des mois. Entre la sortie de l'hôpital de Kaori des mois plus tôt, et son départ en novembre, il avait fallu que celle-ci traîne son compagnon au café pour qu'il accepte d'y mettre les pieds. Mais depuis son départ, on l'y revoyait en solitaire de temps en temps, mais pas au même rythme qu'avant, et pas de la même manière non plus. De nos jours, quand Ryo se trouvait au café, il s'installait à une table près de la porte plutôt qu'au comptoir, comme s'il en gardait l'entrée. Et il n'adressait pas vraiment la parole aux patrons non plus, se contentant d'un bonjour, pas guère plus. Il arrivait en début d'après midi, disait bonjour et commandait un café ou encore un sandwich, avant d'aller s'asseoir à une table et de laisser son regard sombre errer sur la rue, surveillant son quartier comme seul City Hunter savait le faire. Mais Mick n'était pas complètement dupe non plus. Il avait pu voir les froncements de sourcils de Ryo quand son regard se posait sur Miki, mais surtout, il avait pu constater la fréquence avec laquelle les yeux noirs se posaient sur un certain tabouret au bar, y revenant toujours… Comme si à force de ramener son regard sur ce tabouret, la personne qui l'occupait à chaque fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans ce café aurait soudain fait son apparition.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a Miki ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? J'ai un diplôme de médecin à ton avis ?

- Ben j'en sais rien, c'est possible qui sait, tu es plutôt doué en anatomie à ce qu'il paraît.

Un sourire naquit à ses lèvres, Ryo avait reprit le dessus malgré tout s'ils pouvaient se lancer des piques comme avant. Pendant un instant, à Noël quand il avait vu ce numéro de New York affiché sur le téléphone de celui-ci, il avait eu peur que cela ait un effet négatif sur son ami vu que celui-ci l'avait vu avant lui. Et comme apparemment, elle n'avait pas rappelé par la suite, il avait gardé un œil sur lui, au cas où… Mais ses peurs ne semblaient pas fondées cette fois-ci. Comme si cet unique appel téléphonique auquel il n'avait pas pu répondre avait redonné lui-même le moral au nettoyeur numéro un du Japon. Comme s'il lui avait fait comprendre quelque chose, mais quoi ? Que Kaori pensait à lui ? Était-ce vraiment le cas ? Si vraiment elle pensait à lui, aurait-elle téléphoné ainsi ? Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à son appel ? Mais il avait beau réfléchir lui-même de cette manière, cet appel lui avait aussi redonné le moral en un sens, même si sur le coup, en voyant qu'il n'avait pas répondu, il avait eu un instant de désespoir. Oui, cela lui avait remonté le moral car cet appel avait eu lieu le soir de Noël, car le fait qu'elle raccroche avant qu'on lui réponde tentait à lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas réellement voulu appeler, ou plutôt, qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'appeler et qu'elle avait raccroché précipitamment. Et la date lui montrait qu'en ce jour, plus que les autres, elle pensait à son partenaire…

D'un autre côté, il imaginait mal Kaori partir et tout oublier de Ryo et d'eux. Et si lui était arrivé à de telles conclusions, Ryo devait avoir suivit le même cheminement dans ses pensées. Mais cet appel manqué, il avait une idée de comment Ryo l'avait prit en regardant sa manière d'être ces derniers jours. Pour le nettoyeur, cela voulait dire "je pense à toi", et si cela l'aidait à rester debout en l'absence de la jeune femme, c'est tout ce qui importait. Un instant, Mick se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, s'il avait le droit de se poser les questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête.

- Et toi l'amerloque ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Kazue ne termine pas avant deux voir trois heures au moins.

Mais même si c'était la compagne de son meilleur ami, elle était aussi sa meilleure amie, et c'était son premier amour… Alors oui, il avait le droit de se poser des questions, il avait le droit de chercher des réponses à ses questions, surtout si sa compagne à lui détenait apparemment les réponses… Et puis, si au moins, il avait des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait, peut-être qu'il serait plus apte à l'avenir à soutenir ses amis.

- Ouh ouh ? Tokyo appel Houston !

Clignant des paupières le regard azur se fixa sur la main qui bougeait devant ses yeux sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

- Hein ?

- Ah ben quand même ! T'étais parti où comme ça ? Vraiment, si j'étais un ennemi, j'aurais eu ta peau sur ce coup là… Je vous jure, entre Miki qui s'évanouie sans raison et toi qui joue à l'abonné absent, je suis verni moi… Remarque, au moins, tu as une infirmière attitrée toi, c'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Que répondre à cela ? Attendait-on une réponse de lui d'ailleurs ? L'américain en doutait. Mais c'était si peu dans le caractère de Ryo de laisser de telles pensées lui échapper. D'ailleurs quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, le nettoyeur japonais reprit son masque d'éternel idiot derrière lequel il passait son temps à se cacher. Sans rien ne laissant le présager, il leva à nouveau ses yeux vers le ciel, y lançant un regard rêveur avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

- Ah, ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir à mes côtés une infirmière comme la tienne. Une femme douce et aimante qui prendrait soin de moi à chaque fois que je reviens avec un petit bleu à la maison.

Mais cette fois-ci, le poisson ne mordit pas. Bien qu'il comprenne parfaitement les raisons qui poussaient Ryo à se comporter de cette manière, il ne voulait pas être de ceux qui le poussaient à réagir ainsi. Non, il voulait être de ceux envers qui le nettoyeur japonais pouvait avoir confiance. Une de ces rares personnes à qui il savait qu'il pouvait montrer le véritable visage de Ryo Saeba, sans avoir peur d'être jugé faible car il ne se comportait pas comme l'image qu'il donnait de lui l'aurait voulu. Il était déjà de ces personnes, il était une des rares personnes qui savait ce que Kaori représentait réellement à ses yeux depuis le premier instant, mais surtout, plus que les autres membres de la bande, il était l'une des personnes encore plus rare qui le savait, et auxquelles Ryo n'avait pas tenté de faire croire le contraire… Saeko était comme lui, Falcon peut-être aussi, à sa façon, mais les autres, le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon avait toujours tenté de les détromper face à ses sentiments concernant sa partenaire… Et même aujourd'hui, alors que tous savaient ce qu'il en était réellement, face à ses personnes, Ryo tentait de donner le change, essayant de faire croire aux monde que l'absence de Kaori Makimura ne lui pesait pas plus que cela. En soupirant, Mick regarda son acolyte un instant.

- On est quitte alors.

Les yeux de son meilleur ami se reposèrent sur lui, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il impliquait dans ces mots.

- Ben ouais, tu donnerais tout pour avoir une infirmière comme la mienne, et je donnerais tout pour avoir eu Kaori pour moi, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, on est quitte.

Il put voir les éclairs qui traversaient le regard sombre posé sur lui. Depuis le début du mois de novembre, depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé ivre dans son appartement, personne mis à part le Doc n'avait osé prononcer le prénom de la jeune femme disparue. Et même le vieux pervers ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois, comme voulant vérifier ce qu'il savait déjà. Mais d'un autre côté, Mick savait au fond de lui que si son ami ne devait pardonner qu'une seule personne pour avoir prononcer son prénom, cela ne pouvait être que lui, alors il ne fit pas plus que cela attention à l'orage qui grondait dans le regard sombre qui le fixait.

- Mais tu es un menteur mon ami.

Ce regard continuait de le fixer, mais il put voir un sourcil se soulever pour lui demander de quoi il parlait.

- Parce que tu parles de la chance que j'ai d'avoir une infirmière attitrée, mais si mes informations sont exactes, tu avais toi-même, avant moi, la possibilité de faire de cette infirmière ta compagne, et tu as refusé l'offre qui t'était faite si je ne m'abuse.

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis un idiot.

- ça, c'est certain que tu en es un, mais moi, je crois plutôt que c'est juste que seule Kaori Makimura est visible réellement dans ton radar… Remarque je te comprends.

- Tant mieux si tu me comprends, tu comprendras aussi que je m'en aille alors.

Il avait voulu tenter le diable, avoir une réaction différente de d'habitude. Le voir sortir de ses gonds, ou même lui donner un coup de point, mais il ne faisait face qu'à la nonchalance de son ami. Comme si, une fois de plus, le reste du monde s'était mis à glisser sur lui, ne trouvant aucune prise dans la carapace qu'il avait construite en rempart entre lui et le monde. Un instant, il regarda son ami lui tourner le dos avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le bâtiment.

- Et Miki ?

Un bras levé en l'air lui répondit, lui disant au revoir sans même que son propriétaire ne prenne la peine de se retourner.

- Ben puisque t'es là, t'aura qu'à la ramener au Cat's. De toute façon, j'ai laissé un mot au café pour prévenir Umi-chou alors… Si t'as pas le temps de la ramener, elle aura qu'à l'attendre ici, se sera pas la première fois qu'elle attend… Au moins, ici, c'est confortable…

Aurait-il du entendre les dernières paroles ? Ryo donnait l'impression de ne plus peser ses mots comme il le faisait auparavant. Mais d'un autre côté, l'américain en le regardant s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment le comprenait. Oui, il comprenait que malgré le temps qui passait, Ryo en veuille toujours à Miki, même s'il ne le voulait pas… Il avait beau avoir comprit, il avait beau vouloir avoir confiance en elle, c'était plus fort que lui, et cela, il le comprenait. Car lui aussi, il était dans le même cas. A chaque fois qu'il entrait dans le Cat's et qu'il voyait l'ancienne mercenaire appuyée contre le mur, il revoyait l'image de cette même femme appuyée au mur d'une usine, et plus que tout, il revoyait l'image du corps de Kaori dans cette même usine… Il avait beau avoir comprit Miki sur ce coup, il avait beau avoir pardonné ses choix, il ne pouvait pas se sortir cette image de la tête, même s'il adorait la femme de Falcon. En soupirant, il prit à son tour le chemin menant vers la bâtisse. Il était venu pour avoir des réponses aux questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête, il se retrouvait à devoir jouer le chauffeur pour la tenancière s'il avait tout suivit.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, un sourire lui vint aux lèvres en voyant que tout compte fait, il ne servirait pas de chauffeur à la belle serveuse, puisque son mari était finalement présent. Mais son sourire se figea sur ses lèvres et ses sourcils se plissèrent en regardant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Debout en plein milieu du couloir, Umibozu prenait tout l'espace et semblait comme figé sur place, tétanisé. Pourtant, Ryo lui avait dit que Miki s'était juste évanouie… Pourquoi une telle réaction de la part du géant si rien de grave ne se produisait ? Il n'avait pourtant pas tendance à régir de manière excessive…

- Au lieu de rester planté là, tu pourrais pas m'aider ?

Son regard se reporta sur Kazue qui venait de lui parler ainsi, et son sourire revint à ses lèvres. Cette femme croyait-elle vraiment être capable de faire réagir le géant en tentant de le secouer ? Un moustique s'attaquant à un éléphant… Il ne se rendait apparemment même pas compte de sa présence.

- Laisse-le donc tranquille. Tu comptes accomplir quoi ma douce en t'agitant ainsi ? À part te fatiguer pour rien ?

L'infirmière soupira avant de sourire ironiquement de sa réponse, c'était vrai, elle ne pouvait rien faire face à la carrure de cet homme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Umi ? Je croyais que Miki n'avait rien de grave…

Elle le regarda s'avancer, et une fois de plus, il put voir cette lueur dans son regard. Cette lueur qui l'avait fait venir ici justement. Cette lueur qui montrait qu'elle savait quelque chose mais qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait le lui dire ou non.

- Il n'a rien, il ne s'attendait apparemment pas au fait que sa femme soit enceinte, c'est tout.

La voix du Doc lui répondant sembla sortir le géant de sa torpeur. Celui-ci regarda un instant autour de lui en rougissant, grogna an voyant les autres le fixer avant de soulever Kazue pour la poser derrière lui, enlevant ainsi l'obstacle qui lui barrait l'accès à la chambre où sa femme attendait… Les trois personnes présentes le regardèrent faire en souriant. Enfin, deux des personnes présentes le regardèrent faire, et seule Kazue souriait… Mick lui regardait juste l'espace que son ami venait de libérer, anesthésié par les paroles du Doc. Se secouant mentalement, il releva son regard pour le poser sur sa compagne…

- Dis-moi mon cœur, il faudrait peut-être qu'on pense à s'y mettre nous aussi non ? D'abord Ryo et Kaori, ensuite Falcon et Miki, il faudrait qu'on innove pour pas être en retard.

Il avait voulu parler du fait que City Hunter soit un couple, mais les questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête depuis des jours trouvèrent soudain leurs réponses dans le regard que posèrent sur lui sa maîtresse et le vieux médecin qui lui servait d'employeur… Oui, dans leurs regards remplis de stupeur et de douleur, il put comprendre que même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire ici, il avait finalement vu juste dans son analyse sur ce qui aurait pu pousser Kaori Makimura à prendre du recul aux États Unis. Mais plus que tout, il put soudain se rendre compte que leurs regards n'étaient pas posés sur lui, mais au-delà de lui, derrière lui. Et avant même de se retourner pour en avoir la certitude, il pâlit en comprenant ce qu'ils regardaient ainsi.


	15. Une vérité écrasante

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo

**CHAP 15 : UNE VÉRITÉ ÉCRASANTE**

Le silence régnait dans la pièce où les lumières des néons de la ville tentaient une timide percée à travers la vitre du salon… Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis que cette pièce n'avait pas entendu l'un des bruits qui faisaient habituellement son quotidien ? Seul le propriétaire des lieux aurait put répondre à une telle question, mais il n'était pas ici. Actuellement, celui-ci passait le plus de temps possible loin de ces murs, errant chaque jour dans sa ville. Et pourtant, chaque jour, il rentrait et passait la soirée en ces lieux, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais avant. Avant… Avant que ces murs ne connaissent le silence, ou avant que ces murs ne connaissent ces bruits qui leur étaient devenus familiers au fils des années ?… Avant… Avant, cette pièce ne connaissait en bruits que le tintement des bouteilles, les bruits que les armes à feu faisaient quand elles étaient démontées pour être nettoyées. En bruits, ces murs ne connaissaient auparavant que le son de la télévision, réglé bas pour entendre le moindre petit tressaillement qui n'aurait pas dû être présent, le bruit des pages des magazines que l'on tournait ou encore, le bruit d'une assiette posée sur une pile de vaisselle dans l'évier… Et parfois aussi, le bruit de rires féminins et de gloussements ivres… Des bruits que ces murs n'avaient pas entendus depuis des années maintenant… La vie de Ryo Saeba avant…

Une dizaine d'années plus tôt, ces murs avaient appris à connaître le timbre d'une voix masculine et avec cette voix, peu à peu, les bruits familiers à ces murs avaient changé, les gloussements féminins avaient peu à peu disparu, entendus à partir de cet instant entre d'autres murs, car cette voix masculine avait dit au propriétaire des lieux qu'il n'appréciait pas que son partenaire se fasse une cible plus facile qu'il ne l'était en ramenant ses conquêtes chez lui. Les bruits de bouteilles s'étaient fait moins réguliers, comme si le propriétaire avait finalement trouvé autre part son réconfort, même s'ils n'avaient pas disparu pour autant de ces murs… Pour les bruits de vaisselle par contre, de ce point de vue là, rien n'avait changé, celle-ci s'accumulant toujours dans l'évier… Apparemment, la vaisselle ne se faisait dans cet endroit que lorsque l'on ne trouvait plus une seule assiette de propre dans laquelle manger. Hideyuki Makimura n'avait rien pu faire contre ce manque d'hygiène.

Et puis, à nouveau, les bruits familiers avaient changé quand cette voix masculine avait disparu sans explication. Et ces murs avaient finalement appris ce que c'était qu'un lieu "vivant". Le son d'une chaîne stéréo avait remplacé celui plus bas de la télévision, le son d'un aspirateur avait remplacé celui des bouteilles et la vaisselle avait disparue de l'évier, rangée à sa place dans les placards. Les murs avaient alors découvert toute une panoplie nouvelle de bruits : rires féminins pleins de vie qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ces gloussements d'autrefois, cris colériques ou heureux, chahuts, disputes et silences confortables… Des bruits de la vie de tous les jours auxquels s'ajoutaient d'autres sons que seuls ces murs pouvaient entendre : des massues qui volaient ou tombaient, le bruit d'un corps aplatit au sol ou traversant le plancher… Mais toujours, comme en bruit de fond, on pouvait entendre le bruit d'un pistolet que l'on monte et démonte selon l'humeur… Kaori Makimura avait fait son entrée dans cet appartement, prenant la place de son frère, puis créant la sienne propre.

Et enfin, à ces bruits là, s'étaient succédés d'autres, plus vivants encore. Des sons que ces murs cachaient jalousement comme un trésor : tant d'années étaient passées pendant qu'ils attendaient ces bruits là. Des bruits heureux car amoureux, légers car apaisés, éclatants car avoués… Des bruits qui ne pouvaient être entendu qu'à partir du moment où City Hunter, les occupants de ces lieux, étaient devenus un couple… Mais les murs n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'imprégner totalement de ces sons que déjà ils avaient disparu de nouveaux, comme jalousés, étouffés par le silence pesant qui les avaient remplacés. Et à nouveaux, les murs avaient pu entendre ces sons qui avaient disparus depuis une dizaine d'années : la vaisselle qui s'entassait, la télévision en contre-fond, comme tentant de noyer le silence, les bouteilles qui tintaient… Mais heureusement pour les murs, les gloussements féminins n'étaient pas réapparus. Ils pouvaient encore se souvenir de la dernière habitante qui riait en ces lieux, d'autres femmes dans cet appartement, cela aurait résonné comme un blasphème…

En pénétrant entre ces murs silencieux, la première chose qu'il fit fut de donner un coup de poing dans la porte qui se refermait derrière lui, comme si un geste comme celui-ci avait put le calmer d'une quelconque manière. Et comme pour se moquer de lui ou pour se venger, la porte rebondie sous son geste pour lui revenir en pleine figure. D'un coup de pied il la claqua, mais au dernier moment il arrêta sa main qui s'apprêtait à tourner la clé dans la serrure. Pendant des années, sa partenaire lui avait réclamé qu'il ferme cette porte à clef, et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là pour le voir faire, il s'apprêtait à avoir ce geste… A quoi cela lui servait-il de fermer cette porte à clef s'il ne pouvait pas s'enfermer ainsi dans cet appartement avec sa compagne ?

En soupirant, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme pour se remettre les idées en place, laissant son regard errer sur cet appartement qui était le sien depuis plus d'une décennie. Mais il avait beau avoir vécu dans ce lieu depuis des années, il ne le reconnaissait plus, cela faisait trop longtemps que ces murs subissaient la marque de Kaori pour qu'il puisse les reconnaître sans elle. Machinalement, il fit quelques pas dans le salon avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé sans même prendre la peine d'ôter sa veste. Il était épuisé… De sa vie, jamais il n'avait été épuisé comme il l'était à cet instant. Pas pendant les combats, pas pendant les missions éprouvantes, même pas après une longue nuit de débauche… Non, son épuisement n'avait rien de physique cette fois-ci, celui-ci, il savait comment y faire face… Mais pas celui dont il souffrait en ce moment.

Sans même en avoir conscience, il porta la main à sa poche pour prendre une cigarette avant de l'allumer pour la porter à ses lèvres, renversant la tête sur le dossier du sofa pour regarder le plafond sans vraiment le voir. La journée qu'il venait de passer défilait dans sa tête sans qu'il y fasse réellement attention. Pendant des heures, il avait déambulé dans les rues sans but précis. Pour être entièrement honnête, on aurait voulu le tuer aujourd'hui, on aurait pu lui tirer dessus avant même qu'il ne réagisse. Il n'aurait rien senti venir. Pourtant, en se levant ce matin là, il était presque d'humeur joyeuse. Presque… Toute sa vie se résumait à des "presque" depuis quelque temps. "Presque" car son Sugar Boy n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas à ses côtés pour faire un tout avec lui. Il n'était que Ryo Saeba sans elle, pas tout à fait l'Ange de la mort, "presque" City Hunter… Mais pas sans elle.

Il était "presque" heureux en se levant, car si Kaori devait rappeler un jour, ce serrait forcément ce soir là, à minuit, quand on changerait d'année. Il avait même décidé en ce levant en fin de matinée de rendre une visite à Falcon et il aurait presque pu le croiser, le manquant de quelques minutes à peine à en croire sa femme. Il avait presque faillit ne pas pouvoir rattraper Miki quand celle-ci s'était évanouie. Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'elle ait un malaise au moment où il lui tournait le dos pour partir. Encore heureux qu'il avait de bons réflexes et son instinct qui l'avait fait se retourner avant qu'elle ne s'échoue sur le sol… Il aurait presque pu partir de la clinique en paix, gardant ses illusions, si la jeep de Falcon n'avait pas empêché sa mini de pouvoir sortir de sa place de parking... Il aurait presque pu faire abstraction de la remarque de son meilleur ami si les regards du Doc et de Kazue ne s'étaient pas posés sur lui de cette manière.

En poussant un peu, il aurait presque put croire qu'ils le regardaient ainsi car sa compagne à lui l'avait quitté sans explication. "Presque" mais pas complètement, car la remarque de Mick se rapprochait de trop près des pensées embrumées d'alcool qu'il avait eu face au départ de Kaori… Et s'il avait eut de la chance dans la vie, en déambulant dans les rues, il aurait "presque" put ignorer le vieux Rei qui pensant ne pas être entendu avait marmonné dans sa barbe de plusieurs semaines qu'il espérait que "la petite rentrerait bientôt"… Presque… Oui mais voilà, ce n'était que des "presque", aussi insignifiant que des "et si".

Et avec la chance qu'il avait depuis toujours, sa vie ne se résumait qu'à cela. Kaori l'aurait remis à sa place en l'entendant penser ainsi. Elle lui aurait sûrement dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance au contraire pour avoir survécut jusqu'à ce jour au vu de la manière dont il vivait sa vie. Mais Kaori n'était pas là, il pouvait donc se le permettre s'il le souhaitait. Non, même cela il ne le pouvait pas… Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la journée qu'il venait de vivre ou encore les regards de Kazue et du vieux Doc posés sur lui… Mon dieu, ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir retourner en arrière et ne pas vivre cette journée. Ne pas entendre Mick, ne pas voir le regard de son vieux mentor, celui-là même qui lui mentait depuis des mois.

En quittant Mick en le laissant dans le jardin de la clinique plus tôt, il avait voulu partir, mais en arrivant dans le parking, la jeep de Falcon lui bouchait la sortie, il avait donc dû faire demi-tour pour retourner à la clinique afin de demander au géant de bien vouloir le laisser partir en paix. Mais en arrivant dans l'établissement, il s'était figé en entendant l'annonce du Doc qui disait à Mick que Miki était enceinte. Ce n'était pas juste, c'était son rêve à lui d'avoir un enfant avec la femme qu'il aimait. Umibozu avait toujours dit qu'il fallait être fou pour donner naissance à un enfant dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi, une fois de plus, se retrouvait-il, lui, seul de son côté, pendant que les autres vivaient ses fantasmes ?

Il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il était injuste de sa part de réagir et de penser de cette manière, mais il en avait assez de toujours être celui mis à l'écart d'une certaine manière, de toujours être celui qui devait payer : sa vie, son passé… Figé par cette annonce, la voix de son meilleur ami l'avait sorti de sa torpeur et il s'était secoué mentalement pour avancer dans le bâtiment et rejoindre Umi, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici le plus rapidement possible, avant de faire ou plutôt de dire, quelque chose de stupide au couple d'heureux futurs parents… Mais la phrase de son ami, l'avait fait pâlir, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose qu'il refusait de voir depuis des mois… En entendant la boutade américaine, il avait reçut une balle en plein cœur, c'était l'effet que ces mots lui avait fait en tout cas. Il avait aussitôt porté son regard sur le vieux médecin, comme pour lui demander silencieusement de lui dire que ce qu'il pensait avoir comprit ne pouvait pas être vrai… Pas Kaori… Pas eux…

Mais le médecin l'avait regardé avec tristesse et il avait comprit… Un bébé… Sans un mot, il avait fait demi-tour une fois de plus, sortant du bâtiment et abandonnant sa voiture sur le parking sans même y penser… Un bébé… Pendant des heures, il avait erré dans les rues, ne voyant rien… Rien d'autre que le visage de Kaori quand elle lui avait avoué, des mois plus tôt, rêver d'un enfant, "un petit garçon rieur aux joues pleines de confiture"… Un bébé… Sans même en avoir confiance, ses pas l'avaient mené au cimetière dans lequel reposait son ancien ami, mais pour la première fois depuis la mort de celui-ci, il ne trouva aucune paix face à cette tombe, juste un froid glacial et cette pensée qui continuait de résonner dans sa tête : un bébé… Un bébé de Kaori, son bébé… Alors il était rentré chez lui, pourtant, là dans son salon, il en était toujours au même point.

Pourquoi la vie continuait de s'acharner ainsi sur sa femme ? La seule personne qu'il ait jamais rencontré qui n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en elle ? Pourquoi le destin continuait de la faire souffrir à chaque fois qu'elle était heureuse ?… Lui, il comprenait, il était un tueur sans scrupules avant de la connaître, il était normal qu'on le fasse payer, qu'on lui demande des comptes. Mais elle… Elle n'avait jamais rien fait si ce n'est aimer la vie et les gens autour d'elle, alors pourquoi lui refuser son rêve le plus secret ? Était-ce de sa faute ? Si Kaori était enceinte, aurait-il pu lui éviter de perdre son enfant ? Leur enfant ?… S'il avait été plus rapide, plus attentif ?… Savait-elle avant cela qu'elle attendait son enfant ? Non, Kaori savait qu'il voulait lui faire un enfant, elle lui aurait dit aussitôt si elle l'avait su, pour le voir lui heureux…

Mon dieu, elle avait sûrement apprit qu'elle était enceinte en apprenant la mort de cet être innocent. Et elle s'était éloignée pour le protéger lui de cette annonce… Mais qui la protégeait, elle ? Qui était à ses côtés en ce moment pour l'aider à surmonter sa douleur ? Pourquoi ? Idiote ! Personne ne pouvait la comprendre comme lui… Personne ne pouvait la soutenir comme lui… Quel était ce besoin qu'elle avait de toujours vouloir le préserver de cette manière ? Alors qu'elle souffrait en silence de son côté. Seule…

Il sursauta violemment en entendant une sonnerie résonner dans la pièce, brisant le silence étouffant de ce lieu. Machinalement, il tourna les yeux vers la porte, s'attendant à ce que Mick soit sur son palier pour lui offrir son soutient, mais le son ne venait pas de là cette fois-ci. Sans vraiment le voir, il regarda le téléphone sur la console du salon, qui pouvait l'appeler ainsi ? N'étaient-ils pas assez intelligents pour comprendre que plus que jamais, il ne voulait pas avoir à leur parler ?… Mais le téléphone continuait de sonner dans le vide. Après tout, le répondeur était branché, ils n'avaient qu'à parler à la machine à la place. Mais quand celle-ci se mit en route, pas une syllabe ne fut prononcée. Pourtant le nettoyeur pouvait entendre des bruits à travers le combiné. Pourquoi l'appelait-on pour ne rien dire ? Exaspéré, il se décida à décrocher le combiné.

- Si vous trouvez ça amusant, vous tombez mal je suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

Mais le silence s'éternisa, un instant il fut tenté de raccrocher, mais quelque chose le retint quand il entendit les passants dans la rue qui se préparaient à fêter le nouvel an… Il pouvait reconnaître quelque chose dans ce silence, dans ce souffle… N'avait-il pas espéré le matin même en se réveillant recevoir cet appel ? Le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon avala difficilement sa salive avant d'adoucir sa voix.

- Sugar ?

Seul un sanglot étouffé lui répondit cette fois, mais c'était assez pour lui. Il connaissait suffisamment ce son pour pouvoir le reconnaître entre milles. Les mains tremblantes, il se laissa retomber sur le canapé, écoutant son silence.

- Parle-moi Kao. Dis quelque chose.

Il attendit des secondes qui lui semblèrent des minutes. Si cela se trouvait, son ouie lui avait fait défaut cette fois et il était en train de se ridiculiser face à un inconnu. Mais une voix étouffée lui parvint finalement et il ferma les yeux.

- Je suis désolée Ryo


	16. La fin d'une attente interminable

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 16 : LA FIN D'UNE ATTENTE INTERMINABLE**

Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle ainsi, debout contre cette porte à regarder sa sœur ? A essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée elle-même. Peut-être des heures, peut-être uniquement quelques minutes… A regarder Kaori se mouvoir chaque jour, le temps lui semblait durer une éternité tellement l'atmosphère autour de la jeune femme était pesante, et cela, même quand elle essayait de donner le change… Mais elle n'essayait pas à cet instant… Avait-elle conscience qu'elle la regardait en ce moment-même malgré le fait qu'elle lui tournait le dos ? Allongée sur le lit qui était le sien depuis près de deux mois maintenant ? La journaliste ne le savait pas.

Tout laissait à supposer que non vu son manque de réaction… Mais en même temps, depuis son arrivée, Sayuri avait noté le changement dans les observations de sa sœur par rapport au monde extérieur… A vrai dire, elle réagissait comme elle aurait dû, et tout à l'opposé de ce qu'elle aurait dû si elle était une jeune femme ordinaire… Oui, Kaori semblait être capable de noter le moindre changement d'atmosphère aujourd'hui. Elle réagissait comme ce qu'elle aurait dû être quelques années plus tôt. Elle réagissait comme une véritable "professionnelle"… Elle réagissait comme Lui à vrai dire…

Lui… La journaliste se refusait à même penser son nom… Il ne méritait même pas qu'elle accepte de lui donner une autre appellation dans ses pensées que "lui" ou "cet homme"… Pas alors qu'elle lui avait confié sa petite sœur… Pas alors qu'elle retrouvait aujourd'hui cette même petite sœur dans cet état de désolation… Et lui pendant ce temps ? Que faisait-il alors qu'elle se retrouvait à faire face à ce carnage qui était plus que certainement sa faute ?… Il devait sûrement être en train d'écumer les bars en compagnie de femmes plus vulgaires les unes que les autres… Ou en train de s'extasier devant un de ses magazines répugnants.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cet homme avait bien pu faire à sa petite sœur, mais une chose était certaine dans son esprit, : c'est que c'était forcément de sa faute si Kaori se trouvait en cet instant dans cet état de dépression. Après tout, si tel n'avait pas été le cas, pourquoi la jeune femme aurait-elle cherché à trouver refuge aux États Unis ? Elle avait des amis au Japon. Et si cela avait-été une simple dispute, elle savait que Kaori aurait très bien pu trouver refuge chez son amie cafetière, ou encore chez son autre ami nettoyeur, l'américain… Mais apparemment, cela n'était pas une simple dispute, puisque Kaori avait ressenti en elle le besoin de mettre des milliers de kilomètres entre eux… Mais la journaliste n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire cette fois-ci pour provoquer une telle réaction.

Avait-il eu le culot de la tromper ?… Non, jamais il n'aurait osé… Et pourtant, au vu de ce qu'elle savait du personnage, c'était la seule explication qu'elle trouvait… Et puis après tout, des hommes moins épris de leur compagne trompaient eux aussi celle-ci, mais au fond d'elle, la journaliste savait que c'était pas la solution… Malgré l'image qu'il donnait de lui aux inconnus, elle ne pensait pas cet homme capable de faire une telle chose à sa partenaire… Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu… Pas alors que pendant des années il avait fait reculer l'inévitable. Pas alors qu'il avait enfin laissé ses barrières s'écrouler… Il n'aurait pas gâché tout cela si stupidement… Mais en même temps, depuis le temps, elle avait compris que tout était possible venant de Ryo Saeba…

Et puis, elle n'était pas sensée le savoir non plus. Jamais Kaori ne lui en avait parlé durant leurs conversations téléphonique… Jamais Kaori ne lui avait parlé de son hospitalisation des mois plus tôt non plus… Pourtant, elle le savait, pour l'hospitalisation. Elle savait que Kaori avait fait un coma de plusieurs semaine grâce à un ami travaillant dans la succursale de leur magazine à Tokyo… Évidemment, Ryo Saeba n'avait pas pris la peine de la prévenir. Qui était-elle si ce n'était la sœur de la première concernée ?… Quand elle avait appris la vérité sur l'état de sa sœur, celle-ci sortait déjà de l'hôpital. Tu parles de journalistes professionnels… ! Mais en même temps, elle devait bien s'admettre à elle même que glaner des informations sur Kaori Makimura et Ryo Saeba n'était pas facile si on avait pas toutes les cartes en main. Mais que pouvait-elle dire à son ami à qui elle avait demandé ce service ? "Cherche à City Hunter, je suis sûre que tu trouveras des personnes pour te renseigner" ? Très subtil en effet.

Pour dire la vérité, elle n'était même pas sensée savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble, et pourtant, elle le savait. Pas parce que son ami lui avait dit qu'elle avait été vue avec un homme à plusieurs reprises, après tout, même avant cela avait toujours été le cas. Quoique, en y repensant, il passait presque plus de temps la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus à la suivre plutôt que d'être réellement avec elle… Cet homme était incompréhensible, pour elle en tout cas. Non, si elle le savait qu'ils étaient dorénavant plus que de simples partenaires, c'est parce qu'au fil du temps, elle avait su relever les indices laissés dans les conversations téléphoniques qu'elle avait au minimum une fois par mois avec sa sœur.

Il y avait de cela quelques mois, elle avait entendu la voix de Kaori changer peu à peu, comme si elle devenait plus douce. Au départ, elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais au fil du temps, elle avait fini par noter le changement… Et en constatant cela, elle avait aussi remarqué que leurs coups de fils étaient beaucoup moins perturbés qu'avant. Entendons par là que personne n'arrachait soudain le téléphone des mains de sa sœur pour lui proposer une nuit à faire des folies de son corps -: Cet homme était fou… Non, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, elles entretenaient des conversations téléphoniques "normales", si tel pouvait être le cas quand la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne avait comme métier "nettoyeur". Mais les conversations étaient devenues normales, dans le sens ou Kaori n'hésitait plus à s'ouvrir à elle.

Avant… Avant le coma de sa petite sœur, les seules informations que Sayuri réussissait à tirer à celle-ci étaient qu'ils étaient dans le rouge à la banque, qu'ils avaient, ou n'avaient pas, selon les situations, de travail sur le moment, et aussi les dernières pitreries en date de Ryo Saeba. Parfois, elle obtenait aussi quelques nouvelles sur les amis de la jeune femme au Japon, mais jamais rien sur elle-même en soi. Et le plus souvent, la nettoyeuse s'arrangeait pour faire tourner la conversation de telle manière que sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, la journaliste se trouvait immanquablement à parler de sa vie à elle ou de son dernier reportage. Et Kaori savait tellement bien écouter les gens, que sa sœur ne s'en rendait compte généralement qu'une fois le téléphone raccroché. A chaque fois, elle se promettait de ne plus s'y laisser prendre. A chaque fois la nettoyeuse lui refaisait le coup.

Mais pas au cours des derniers mois passés… Entre juillet et novembre, Sayuri avait vu sa sœur s'ouvrir et lui raconter ses journées, lançant des petites anecdotes par ici, des informations par là. En quatre mois, elle en avait appris plus que depuis le moment où elle avait appris son existence et avait fait ses recherches sur elle. Plus que quand elle l'avait rencontrée. Plus qu'en lui parlant une à plusieurs fois par mois au téléphone. Elle savait que Kaori aimait cuisiner tout comme elle adorait s'occuper des gens, cela elle le savait avant. Mais elle avait appris depuis que celle-ci en aurait sûrement fait son métier si sa vie avait été différente. Elle en avait appris tellement… Tellement… Sur Kaori, mais sur Hideyuki aussi… Et le fait que sa petite sœur se permette de lui parler de son frère, cela lui avait dit qu'elle était heureuse, mais aussi que quelque chose avait changé, car elle n'était pas la seule qui se refusait à partager ses souvenirs en ce qui concernait Hideyuki Makimura.

En l'entendant parler de cet homme un jour, elle avait subitement pris conscience de l'absence de bruits étranges annonçant la présence du nettoyeur dans la pièce. Elle en avait fait la remarque alors, lui demandant si Ryo était en mission, et la réponse l'avait surprise quand Kaori lui avait dit étonnée qu'il était là et lui avait demandé si elle voulait lui parler… Alors elle avait fait un peu plus attention à ce qu'elle pouvait entendre avec des milliers de kilomètres entre elles. Et finalement elle avait compris que la raison pour laquelle Kaori s'ouvrait subitement à elle n'était pas parce qu'elle avait enfin assez confiance en elle pour le faire, mais parce qu'elle était heureuse tout simplement. Et elle était heureuse parce que le partenariat entre city Hunter avait changé.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça. !

La voix la fit sursauter et elle se rendit soudain compte que perdue dans ses pensées comme elle l'était, elle n'avait même pas vu sa sœur se relever pour se diriger vers la commode dans le coin de sa chambre. Une commode où apparemment il y avait un téléphone dont elle ignorait l'existence puisque la sonnerie d'un portable sortait de l'un des tiroirs. Et sans faire plus attention à elle, elle vit Kaori décrocher ce téléphone sans même parler pour dire qu'elle écoutait au moins. Elle avait juste accepté l'appel et écoutait ce que son correspondant lui disait, mais elle était trop loin de l'appareil pour comprendre. Et pour la première fois depuis que sa sœur s'était installée dans son appartement en arrivant, elle vit les émotions passer sur son visage si expressif avant. Tout d'abord, elle la vit pâlir, puis porter la main à sa bouche avant que des larmes ne s'échappent de ses yeux alors que ses jambes la lâchaient.

Ses premières larmes depuis son apparition sur son palier un matin de novembre. Et sans que la journaliste puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle vit sa sœur raccrocher le téléphone pour regarder le mur sans le voir. Elle n'avait même pas dit un mot au cours de cet appel. La journaliste aurait voulu pouvoir s'approcher d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras pour calmer la douleur que la nettoyeuse semblait ressentir en ce moment, mais elle était comme figée sur place, figée par la vision de sa petite sœur à cet instant. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Et une fois de plus, sans un mot, elle vit au bout de quelques minutes la jeune femme relever son bras pour fixer ce téléphone, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois ou comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait en faire. Et une fois de plus, en quelques minutes, elle la vit porter ce téléphone à son oreille après avoir composé un numéro… Mais à nouveau, elle ne dit pas un mot…

Pourtant, en voyant son attitude, la journaliste savait déjà, sans même avoir à lui demander, quelle était la personne qu'elle appelait ainsi. Alors silencieusement, elle quitta la pièce. De toute façon, elle ne servait à rien ici, elle n'était même pas capable de lui offrir son soutien pour l'aider… Et puis, elle n'était même pas certaine que Kaori l'accepterait ce soutien. Depuis leur première rencontre, il y avait une seule chose dont elle avait toujours été certaine. Seule Kaori Makimura comprenait Ryo Saeba, mais seul aussi Ryo Saeba réussissait à comprendre Kaori Makimura. Était-ce dû à leurs sentiments ? Ou à cet homme qui les avait reliés et qu'eux seuls connaissaient ? Cet homme à cause duquel jamais elle ne pourrait avoir sa place de sœur dans le cœur de la sienne.


	17. Et enfin pouvoir te parler

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 17 : ET POUVOIR ENFIN TE PARLER**

Sans même se rendre compte de la sortie de sa sœur, et avant de perdre le peu de courage qu'elle avait encore en elle, elle s'appuya contre la commode de la pièce, puis se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle n'avait même pas eu réellement conscience d'avoir tapé ce numéro sur le clavier de son téléphone. Ce numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur, celui du seul endroit qu'elle considèrerait jamais comme "sa maison". Non, elle n'en avait pas vraiment eu conscience. A peine l'idée de l'appeler s'était-elle formée dans sa tête qu'elle était déjà en train de porter le téléphone à son oreille, attendant que quelqu'un lui réponde à l'autre bout du fil… Attendant qu' Il lui réponde à l'autre bout du fil.

La seule pensée réelle qu'elle arrivait à saisir en cet instant était que Ryo souffrait. Même pas que Ryo savait dorénavant la raison qui l'avait poussée à partir, mais qu'il souffrait… Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour retarder cette douleur le plus possible, espérant avoir surmonté la sienne à elle quand ce moment arriverait… Mais pourquoi avait-elle espéré en fait ? Elle le savait depuis longtemps qu'à espérer ainsi, on était toujours déçu. Jamais leur vie ne leur avait accordé de chance, pourquoi cet état de fait changerait-il soudainement aujourd'hui ?…. Tout à l'heure, en voyant le numéro de téléphone de la clinique s'afficher sur son cadran, avant même de prendre la communication, elle avait su… Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait su que pour la joindre ainsi alors que ce n'était pas prévu, le Doc ne l'appelait que pour lui dire une seule chose, ou alors, pour lui annoncer une autre mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle n'aurait supporté…

Des deux maux, c'était le moindre qui était tombé, et pendant une seconde, elle avait été soulagée. Ryo savait pourquoi elle s'était enfuie ? Et alors ? Au moins, il était vivant ! Le Doc aurait très bien pu l'appeler ainsi pour lui annoncer que Ryo avait été abattu en mission, mais non, il savait juste la vérité… Pendant une seconde… Et puis, l'horreur de la situation lui était apparue : Il savait… Il Savait… Il savait qu'il aurait dû être père, il savait qu'elle avait perdu leur enfant, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le lui dire… Et puis, la voix du Doc lui était parvenue à nouveau, lui disant qu'ils ne savaient pas où il était en ce moment, qu'il était parti dès qu'il avait entendu Mick faire cette réflexion. Mick ?… Que venait faire Mick dans cette histoire ? Mick n'était au courant de rien pourtant, sauf si sa compagne lui avait avoué ce qu'elle savait, mais Kaori en doutait.

Et puis elle avait compris : Mick… Mick son meilleur ami, Mick qui depuis leur première rencontre avait toujours eu un œil sur elle, que se soit par amour ou par amitié. Mick qui avait pour habitude de la regarder, encore plus depuis qu'elle avait réussi à lui fausser compagnie alors qu'il avait pour mission de la surveiller. Mick qui savait toujours tout, avec un instinct presque pire que celui de Ryo. Mick enfin, à qui elle avait demandé de prendre soin de son amant à sa place… Mick Angel… Évidemment qu'il avait compris ! Qui mieux que lui pouvait comprendre le sens des cartes qu'il avait en main ?… Pas Ryo en tout cas, Ryo était trop impliqué pour comprendre, il goûtait tout juste au bonheur, et cela pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'une fois de plus, un malheur les avait frappé de plein fouet…

Mais comment Mick avait-il pu le dire à Ryo ? Ne s'attendait-il pas à la réaction de celui-ci ? Ne le connaissait-il pas assez bien pour prévoir ses pensées et ses gestes ?… Non, elle avait sûrement dû ne pas entendre quelque chose dans les paroles du doc. Et avec cette pensée, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait raccroché au nez du vieil homme sans même en avoir conscience… Mais plus que les comment et les pourquoi qui faisaient que Mick avait tout découvert et avait vendu la mèche, quelque chose était plus important que cela… Que pouvait penser Ryo en cet instant ?

Où était-il en ce moment ? Que faisait-il ? Avait-il décidé d'oublier sa peine dans un de ses cabarets auparavant fétiche ? Était-il une fois de plus en train de se rendre responsable de n'avoir rien vu ? Était-il allé sur la tombe de son frère pour lui dire que tout était de sa faute, comme si il avait pu lui faire éviter cette épreuve ? Il avait mal, elle savait qu'il avait mal. Elle avait cette sensation au fond d'elle qui lui disait qu'il souffrait en cet instant. Était-ce cette sensation qui l'avait faite raccrocher et composer machinalement le numéro de leur appartement ?

Pensait-il qu'elle le savait qu'ils attendaient un enfant et qu'elle lui avait caché cette nouvelle ? Mon, dieu, faites qu'il ne croit pas cela. De toute sa vie, plus encore que le fait qu'il accepte enfin de l'aimer, elle avait voulu lui offrir cet enfant qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il désirait avant. La question en fait état de savoir qui blâmait-il ? Car Ryo avait besoin, toujours, d'avoir un coupable. Il ne fonctionnait pas comme elle sur ce point, jamais il ne pourrait se dire que la vie l'avait voulu comme cela. Mais même elle avait du mal à accepter que ce soit le destin qui ai voulu que cet être innocent ne voit jamais le jour. Alors Ryo… Elle le savait qu'il lui fallait un coupable, elle en avait eu la preuve avec son coma, à son réveil des mois plus tôt. Malgré que leur profession fasse qu'ils vivent au jour le jour, malgré son passé, jamais il ne croirait en la destinée.

Elle espérait juste qu'il puisse comprendre… Qu'il puisse comprendre que pas plus que lui, elle n' avait su qu'ils attendaient un enfant… Un enfant… Un enfant de Ryo, son rêve le plus secret. Un petit chenapan aussi filou que son père, qui serait capable de faire tourner les gens en bourrique comme il le souhaitait, ou de leur faire fondre le cœur en les regardant avec de grands yeux sombres… L'enfant de Ryo… Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de cet enfant, seule dans son lit, par le passé ? Elle avait arrêté de compter bien des années auparavant… Que se soit une petite fille qui mènerait son oncle Mick par le bout du nez, ou un petit garçon qui réussirait toujours à soutirer un gâteau en douce à sa tante Miki à force de la regarder avec une moue de chien battu. Jamais elle n'avait pu se décider…

De savoir que son rêve avait été à portée de main, mais qu'elle n'avait pas su, pas pu y toucher, cela faisait encore plus mal… Pendant des années, seule dans son lit, elle en avait rêvé, alors que son partenaire lui rêvait de la manière dont ils s'attacheraient à concevoir cet être pendant ses nuits solitaires… Cet enfant de Ryo, qui avait été là, mais qu'elle n'avait pas su voir… Aurait-elle dû le ressentir en elle ? Aurait-elle dû avoir une impression qui lui aurait dit qu'elle était enceinte ?… Elle n'avait même pas été capable de le deviner ! Elle n'avait pas été malade, elle n'avait pas eu l'envie de manger plus, rien de tout ces faits que l'on entendait partout et qui étaient censés être des signes annonciateurs de grossesse… Quel genre de mère était-elle si elle n'était même pas capable de se rendre qu'ils étaient deux à vivre dans son corps ?

Comment pouvait-elle dire cela à Ryo ? Comment le lui annoncer ?… Elle n'avait pas pu. En apprenant qu'elle avait perdu un enfant, elle avait essayé de faire face, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Et elle avait préféré prendre la fuite, plutôt que Ryo le découvre. Il ne fallait pas se tromper, elle n'avait pas voulu lui cacher. Elle savait qu'elle devrait lui dire un jour. Elle avait juste pensé que loin de lui, elle pourrait en quelque sorte s'y faire… Comme si on pouvait se faire à ce genre de nouvelles… Chaque jour, des pensées concernant cet être qu'elle ne verrait jamais lui venait à l'esprit : à qui aurait-il ressemblé ? Comment aurait été son esprit en grandissant ? Puis d'autres images, Ryo faisant le pitre pour faire rire un bébé, Ryo allongé sur le canapé avec un nourrisson dans ses bras, dormant sur son torse, Ryo donnant le biberon ou faisant la grimace en changeant une couche.

Ou Ryo allongé à côté d'elle, la tête posée sur son ventre arrondi, essayant d'écouter des battements de cœur… Avec l'oreille qu'il avait, il les entendrait sûrement d'ailleurs. Ryo s'émerveillant devant une échographie pendant que le Doc leur faisait découvrir cet être… Ryo ébahi en sentant un coup de pied contre sa main… Ryo en père… Et elle, elle se regardant avec plaisir pour la première fois de sa vie dans la glace, en se mettant de profil, pour tenter de voir si son ventre se gonflait enfin pour former ne serait qu'un tout petit début de bosse… Elle caressant son ventre déjà plus arrondi pour montrer son amour à leur enfant… Elle menant Ryo par le bout du nez en lui disant qu'elle avait envie de manger des fraises alors que la saison ne serait là que des mois plus tard… Elle, donnant le sein à un nouveau né…

Dieu, que ces images pouvaient faire mal. Mais plus le temps passait, moins elle n'arrivait à les empêcher d'affluer. Alors elle avait pris la fuite... Le jour où elle pourrait s'imaginer ces choses, sans avoir l'impression d'être déchirée de part en part par elles, alors elle pourrait retourner à Tokyo… Retourner à Ryo et lui dire… Alors elle serait peut être assez forte pour aider Ryo à surmonter la douleur d'images identiques en lui… Des images qu'elle ne verrait jamais… Pas dans la vie réelle, pas avec cet enfant qui déjà avait quitté leurs vies. Mais on ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de remonter la pente, même pas un peu... Elle ne savait même pas si elle était capable de lui parler que déjà, elle devait le soutenir…

Mais plus que tout, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le laisser seul face à cette nouvelle, et avant même d'avoir fini cette pensée, son portable était à son oreille mais il sonnait dans le vide. Même le répondeur apparemment refusait de se mettre en route. Mais elle ne ferait pas comme à Noël, elle se refusait d'être aussi lâche qu'à Noël et de raccrocher avant de lui avoir parlé, car si il ne lui parlait pas à elle de cette douleur, il n'en parlerait à personne, se cantonnant dans son rôle d'homme fort que rien ne pouvait atteindre. Mais pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?… Elle avait elle même mis en place le système permettant que les appels de l'appartement aillent aussi sur son portable : même s'il n'était pas à l'appartement, il entendrait la sonnerie.

- Si vous trouvez ça amusant, vous tombez mal je suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

Ryo… La voix de Ryo… Il était en colère… Mon dieu, après deux mois sans l'entendre, elle n'arrivait plus à ouvrir la bouche après ce son… Depuis combien de temps aucun mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres ?… Elle ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où elle avait parlé à sa sœur avant aujourd'hui, et la seule chose qu'elle lui avait dite était d'arrêter de la regarder ainsi… Elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir parlé au Doc où à Saeko quand ils appelaient pour donner des nouvelles…

Qu'était-elle en train de devenir ? Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette personne. Elle avait toujours fait attention de ne pas trop le montrer si elle souffrait. Qui était cette femme apathique dont elle renvoyait l'image à son entourage ?… Mon dieu, elle ressemblait à Ryo quand il s'enfermait dans ses murs de silence ! Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Perdue dans sa soudaine constatation, elle ne se rendit pas compte que le silence s'éternisait entre eux.

- Sugar ?

Un frisson parcouru son corps à l'entente de sa voix soudainement adoucie. Elle connaissait cette voix… Cette voix qui lui parlait comme si elle pouvait se briser à tout moment, cette voix qui l'appelait comme lui seul savait le faire… Cette voix qu'elle avait entendue résonner de cette manière là pour la première fois à son réveil à l'hôpital, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle d'eux, dans ce même lieu…Ryo avait mal… Ryo avait peur… Ryo n'osait pas espérer que ce soit bien elle… Ryo attendait un signe de sa part, un signe qu'elle n'était même pas capable de lui fournir, car pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait pris l'avion en partance pour les États Unis, elle se retrouvait la gorge noyée de larme, uniquement à l'entente de sa voix. Le corps frémissant de sanglots, tremblant de toute part.

- Parle-moi Kao. Dis quelque chose.

Elle essaya de prendre sur elle pour répondre à son appel mais pendant plusieurs seconde, seul le silence sorti de sa bouche, incapable qu'elle était ainsi de former des mots…

- Je suis désolée Ryo...

Pendant un instant, elle ne fut même pas certaine qu'il l'avait entendue tellement sa voix était étouffée, tellement sa voix était cassée aussi, faute de manque d'usage ces derniers temps, et seul le silence lui répondit. Mais étrangement, une fois lancée, elle continua, comme si elle avait attendu trop longtemps, comme si, une fois admise, sa peine voulait sortir de son corps pour se faire connaître.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette manière… Je suis désolée… J'aurais dû t'en parler avant de partir comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas…

- Kaori

- Je ne pouvais pas Ryo… A chaque fois que j'ai voulu essayer de te le dire, les mots ne sortait pas…

- Kaori

- Je suis désolée Ryo… tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre comme ça, c'était à moi de te le dire, et j'ai été trop lâche pour le faire. Et je...

- Kaori !

Il avait pris sur lui, enfin, il avait essayé de prendre sur lui. Il avait voulu pouvoir lui en vouloir de lui avoir caché cette nouvelle, mais pas en entendant sa voix, pas en sachant que Kaori souffrait… Pas en l'entendant s'excuser ainsi répétitivement. Pensait-elle qu'il la rendait responsable ? Mon dieu, à aucun moment il n'avait considéré de la rendre responsable, de lui en vouloir de choisir de partir ainsi, oui, mais pas responsable.

- Je suis désolée

- De quoi Sugar ? De ne pas me l'avoir dit ? D'être partie ? De choisir de rester seule alors que tu me laissais nos amis au cas où ?

- Je

Mais il n'en avait pas fini.

- De ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles alors que je m'inquiétais ? De m'avoir rendu fou à croire que tu ne voulais plus de moi ?

- Jamais !

Malgré ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, cette réponse réussit à lui tirer un sourire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Kaori ?

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à New York ? Seule dans ton coin ?

- Je ne suis pas seule, Sayuri est avec moi.

- Oui, Sayuri est avec toi, et je suis certain que vous avez eu une longue discussion sur la raison qui t'a menée sur son palier sans prévenir.

Bizarrement, la jeune femme se dit qu'il était moins dur de lui parler qu'elle ne l'avait cru au cours des dernières semaines. Peut être parce qu'ils savaient comment l'autre réagissait, peut être parce qu'il se connaissaient trop bien justement, car oui, elle n'avait rien dit à sœur.

- Je ne veux pas en parler avec elle, ça la regarde pas Ryo

- Avec qui alors, si tu n'en parle pas avec ta propre sœur ?

Bien qu'elle sache la vérité, qu'elle l'ai toujours su, et bien que Ryo se doute depuis toujours qu'elle le savait, c'était la première fois qu'il appelait Sayuri ainsi, devant elle en tout cas.

- Personne… Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Tu devras le faire pourtant un jour

- Pourquoi ? Je pourrais très bien jamais en parler et le garder pour moi. Je vois pas pourquoi moi je devrais parler de sujets dont je ne veux pas.

Touché, la réponse était partie toute seule, mais pour la première fois, le nettoyeur numéro du Japon pouvait enfin prendre conscience de ce que ses silences avaient fait ressentir à Kaori. Mais même si maintenant, il savait cela, il savait aussi autre chose que son passé lui avait appris.

- C'est pas en se taisant que tu vas le faire disparaître Sugar. Tu veux vraiment finir comme ça ? Incapable de faire confiance aux autres ou de leur parler ?

- Pardon… Je ne voulais pas… C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas en parler à Sayuri… Je ne veux pas en parler aux autres, pas encore… Je voulais que toi tu le saches avant… Mais j'ai pas pu t'en parler.

Son Sugar Boy, toujours à penser à lui avant son bien être à elle, se forçant dans le silence parce que le sujet le touchait lui… Et il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Il se faisait à peine à l'idée qu'ils aurait dû avoir un enfant et qu'ils avaient été volé de ce bonheur sans le savoir. Et il n'était pas doué déjà avec les mots : toutes les phrases qu'il lui venaient en tête sonnaient mal à ses propres oreilles, comme voulant atténuer la douleur de sa compagne par des clichés, même si ce n'était pas le cas… Il tenta pourtant sa chance, espérant que malgré les kilomètres, Kaori savait toujours comment le comprendre malgré ses phrases mal tournées.

- On en aura un Sugar… Je te le promet que tu en auras un d'enfant, même si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ou demain.

Mon dieu, même à ses oreilles, cela résonnait comme de dire : c'est pas grave, on réessayeras, alors que c'était tout l'inverse de ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Bien sûr que c'était grave, c'était leur bébé. Le fait qu'ils ne l'aient jamais vu n'y changeait rien.

- Je sais bien que ce sera pas pareil, ou qu'un autre enfant ne remplacera pas le premier, mais je te promets que je t'en ferais un de bébé Kao

Il le savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais enlever le trou laissé dans le cœur de Kaori par cette absence : on lui avait volé son enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, mais il se refusait à penser que jamais il ne verrait son ventre s'arrondir, ou que jamais il ne la verrait dans le rôle de mère qui était fait pour elle.

- Mais pour que je te fasse un enfant, il faut que tu reviennes Sugar.


	18. Au travers d'un regard

**Disclaimer****: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.**

**CHAP 18 - AU TRAVERS D'UN REGARD**

Assis sur le sol, appuyé le dos contre le mur derrière lui, il observait les gens passer, sans vraiment les regarder et pourtant voyant distinctement chacun d'entre eux, même si ces personnes, elles, ne le voyaient pas, lui. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit : les gens allaient trop vite, ne faisant pas attention quant à l'endroit où ils posaient les pieds, et la plupart du temps, ils étaient nerveux en plus. Stressés par un long voyage ou pressés d'en faire un. Et bien évidemment avec la brusquerie de leurs gestes, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui, encore moins à sa coupole posée devant lui sur le sol. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, les gens le voyaient, remarquaient sa coupole et lui lançaient un regard dédaigneux. Un de ces regards qui disait qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'approcher trop près, de peur de se voir atterrir dans la même position que lui. Comme si cela était possible ! Comme s'il était arrivé là de cette manière !

Et malgré les heures qui défilaient et les milliers de personnes qui passaient devant lui et sa coupole, celle-ci n'avait toujours rien venant la remplir. Rien mis à part quelques yens, et puis, des capsules de boissons aussi… Il n'aimait vraiment pas cet endroit. Il avait beau être un mendiant, il avait sa fierté, pas beaucoup certes, mais un peu tout de même. Et le peu qui lui restait, il y tenait. Alors il n'aimait pas les regards qu'on lui lançait dans ce lieu de villégiature. Des regards qui lui disaient qu'il était encore moins important que la semelle de leurs chaussures haut de gammes, plus méprisable encore que la poussière sur le sol qu'ils foulaient.

Il n'avait pas toujours été un mendiant, à une époque, il avait même été un honnête homme, travaillant dans le restaurant familial de son père. C'était un petit restaurant, pour le peuple comme on disait, mais l'ambiance était accueillante et la nourriture agréable au palais… C'était il y avait de cela une éternité, quand il était encore minot et qu'il ne connaissait rien des duretés de la vie… Avant qu'il ne devienne cette épave défraîchie et ridée. Avant que sa vie ne bascule…

A cette époque, il avait vingt-sept ans et encore des rêves pleins la tête. Il venait de se marier à la belle Hinoko, cheveux de jais et des yeux ressemblant à des onyx. Ils n'étaient pas très riches mais ils travaillaient dans le restaurant de son père dans un quartier populaire. À vrai dire, c'était même de cette manière qu'il avait rencontré sa femme. Elle était arrivée un matin sur leur pas de porte pour voir s'ils avaient besoin d'une serveuse, il avait vingt et un ans alors et puis, elle était restée. Pendant des années leur vie, même pauvre avait été gaie, remplie de petits bonheurs que seuls les pauvres savaient savourer.

Et puis, sa mère était tombée malade, gravement malade, et ils n'avaient pas eu l'argent pour la faire soigner. Son père en avait emprunté mais bien évidemment à la "mauvaise personne", on n'emprunte pas les sous de la mafia japonaise sans devoir rembourser la somme avec les intérêts un jour. Mais l'argent n'avait pas suffi, arrivant trop tard, et après la mort de sa mère, son père avait perdu le goût de faire marcher ce restaurant. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une excuse pour les créditeurs, et Rei Motoharu, cela était encore son nom à cette époque, avait dit qu'il rembourserait leur dette à la place de son père. Dans sa fougueuse jeunesse, sans réfléchir à ses paroles, il leur avait dit qu'il ferait ce qu'ils voudraient, tant qu'on laissait son père tranquille, c'était un vieil homme que la tristesse accablait déjà assez.

Oh, ils avaient tenu parole, et lui aussi, même quand cela concernait de faire passer des colis qu'il savait être malhonnêtes. Il avait tenu parole tant qu'on lui avait demandé d'être coursier et il avait tenu parole quand on lui avait demandé de tuer un homme. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Ils avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais promis de ne pas toucher à son Hinoko… Quel choix avait-il alors ? Il avait tenu parole et avait passé des années en prison pour son geste. Il avait été le seul à tomber évidemment, et pendant qu'il tombait pour des crimes dont il n'était pas le seul responsable, ils avaient effacé les preuves. Hinoko et son père étaient morts le même jour dans un "accident de la circulation", et la police de l'époque avait laissé faire, trop heureuse de voir ses caisses se remplir de donations faites de mains à mains.

Quand il était finalement sorti de prison, des décennies plus tard, il n'avait pas reconnu Tokyo, et il n'avait plus nul part où aller, plus personne qui l'attendait. Sa vie avait passé, et il était resté sur le bord de la route, la voyant défiler sans pouvoir la vivre. Il était devenu un vieil homme sans attaches et sans buts, un vieil à qui personne ne faisait attention. Alors il avait continué de regarder sa vie passer, et regardait aussi aujourd'hui celles des autres défiler. Il n'était qu'un mendiant parmi tant d'autres dans les rues de Tokyo… Mais il n'avait pas trop à se plaindre en règle générale, au moins la nuit, il pouvait dormir tranquillement, même s'il était dans les rues, et dans un des quartiers les plus mal famés de la ville… C'était peut-être le plus mal famé, mais c'était aussi l'un des plus en sécurité qu'il ait jamais connu. Car lui, il était un mendiant de Shinjuku… Et Shinjuku était protégé de la meilleure manière possible... City Hunter veillait.

Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il à faire la manche en fin de matinée dans cet endroit ? Le vieux Rei ne le savait trop bien : une fois de plus dans sa vie, il avait parlé trop vite, et il crevait de peur. Même s'il était toujours en vie, il ne voulait pas retourner dans ses ruelles habituelles, de peur que l'Ange de la mort n'ait changé d'avis et décide de venir lui faire avaler les paroles qu'il avait dites. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ces mots lui avaient échappé. A quel point pouvait-il être stupide pour dire à voix haute qu'il espérait que la petite reviendrait bientôt face à l'ange de la mort ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il le savait pourtant qu'avec l'ouïe qu'il avait, cet homme l'entendrait, même à plusieurs mètres de lui !… Le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon s'était retourné en l'entendant et le vieux Rei avait senti la mort le frôler face à son regard de nuit posé sur lui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi le nettoyeur avait choisi de l'épargner.

Depuis le moment où il avait vu cet homme pour la première fois, il pouvait bien dire que c'était aussi la première fois qui lui avait vu ce regard. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas ce que ce regard là voulait dire. Mais Ryo Saeba avait à cet instant tout de l'ange déchu qui ne sait plus où tourner ses yeux pour trouver de l'espoir. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'ange de la mort qu'il avait vu des mois plus tôt, quand le même homme était venu lui demander des informations sur des hommes aujourd'hui morts. A vrai dire, avant-même qu'il ne vienne à ce moment là, il avait déjà les informations que Ryo Saeba voulait.

A partir du moment où ils avaient posé les mains sur Elle, la mettant dans l'état où Elle se trouvait dans cette chambre d'hôpital, ces hommes avaient été des morts en sursis. Tout comme ceux qui se serraient mis sur la route du nettoyeur. Des morts en sursis qui avaient connu sans aucun doute une fin atroce pour avoir osé La toucher… Mais c'était il y avait de cela des mois et les choses avaient changé. Le vieux Rei avait même été le premier à voir ces changements prendre forme alors qu'il prenait un jour sa place à un des coins de rue de l'endroit où se trouvait le café Cat's Eyes. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps d'ailleurs à faire courir la nouvelle concernant le changement de partenariat de City Hunter.

Et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait ici, à faire la manche dans ce lieu inhospitalier alors qu'à cette heure ci, il devrait encore être à la gare de Shinjuku, guettant l'arrivée de la partenaire de l'homme qu'il fuyait. Cette partenaire qui avait disparu volontairement apparemment deux mois et demi plus tôt. La petite qui chaque matin en passant relever le tableau des messages de la gare lui donnait toujours un sandwich accompagné d'un sourire, même s'il pouvait souvent l'entendre hurler à son partenaire qu'ils étaient dans le rouge à la banque… A la place, il n'avait dans son écuelle que quelques pièces, même pas assez pour s'acheter quelque chose dans l'un des nombreux distributeurs en face de lui. Les distributeurs des aéroports étaient hors de prix de toute manière.

En relevant la tête qu'il avait baissée pour compter sa monnaie pour poser son regard sur les-dits distributeurs avec envie, son regard se planta dans celui de la jeune femme qui s'était agenouillée devant lui, le regardant avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le vieux Rei sursauta face à ce regard, se demandant comment il n'avait pas pu se rendre compte de sa présence ou au moins sentir l'odeur du gobelet en carton rempli de café fumant qu'elle tenait à la main. Un instant, il fut tenté de se frotter les yeux, pensant que la faim lui faisait avoir des visions. Mais le simple fait que les gens ralentissaient maintenant en le regardant ahuris, lui disait que cette femme se tenait bien devant lui, lui souriant, tel un ange tombé du ciel.

Un ange triste pourtant, son sourire ne s'étirant pas comme avant, ne creusant pas cette petite fossette presque invisible sur l'une de ses joues, mais qu'il avait appris au cours des années à savoir percevoir. Ses yeux ne pétillant pas comme avant, leur lueur assombrie par une douleur dont il ne connaissait pas la cause. Pendant quelques instants, il fut pétrifié face à cette apparition, car cela ne pouvait être que ça, une apparition. Il aurait voulu porter sa main à la joue délicate, pour essayer de lui tirer un sourire, mais c'était là un geste qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Ses mains crasseusses et souillées par ses crimes passés ne pouvaient pas toucher cet être. Jamais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait osé se le permettre. Il ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie de personne pouvant la toucher.

Il tressaillit à nouveau, lorsque la jeune femme tendit son gobelet de café dans sa direction sans un mot, faisant frôler le carton brûlant contre ses doigts, comme la toute première fois. Et comme la toute première fois, il baissa la tête en prenant le gobelet dans sa main tremblante, ne voulant pas lui montrer l'émotion qui avait pris possession de lui face à un geste si insignifiant pour d'autre… Les hommes ne pleurent pas, mais il était un vieil homme, ne dit-on pas que l'on devient émotif avec l'âge ? Il hocha la tête en guise de remerciement alors que la jeune femme s'asseyait à ses côtés contre le mur, regardant à son tour la foule. Il ramena le gobelet à ses lèvres en le tenant de ses deux mains bien serrées pour ne pas laisser le carton lui échapper. Il le but avec lenteur, son estomac se révoltant presque contre le liquide après les jours passés sans réelle nourriture encore moins de nourriture chaude alors qu'on était en plein hiver.

Alors qu'il en était à la moitié de son gobelet, il tourna la tête vers elle en entendant le bruissement d'un sac en plastique et la vie sortir un épais sandwich qu'elle lui tendit. Et comme d'habitude, il le prit sans un mot avant de la regarder. Il n'avait rien à lui donner en échange. Dans des moments comme ceux-ci, il détestait sa vie, quand elle lui donnait ainsi à manger, sans raisons… Généralement, il donnait des informations à City Hunter et il n'avait pas ce sentiment quand elle lui donnait de la nourriture en paiement. Mais quand elle lui donnait ainsi, il avait toujours cette envie de pouvoir lui rendre quelque chose de même valeur… Il n'était qu'un mendiant pourtant, il vivait de cette manière, mais son regard à elle lui disait qu'elle ne le faisait pas par pitié ou par obligation. Elle le faisait juste parce qu'elle était ainsi faite. Il mordit dans le sandwich lentement, savourant chaque bouchée en la regardant, ne pouvant y croire réellement qu'elle était bien ici alors que deux semaines plus tôt, il avait souhaitait la voir, ce qui l'avait justement mené en ce lieu.

- J'aurais bien aimé que quelqu'un me vienne en aide.

Il avala sa bouchée en silence, continuant de manger, attendant qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle.

- Vous voyez monsieur Rei, j'ai un problème.

Le vieil homme osa un timide sourire, oui, elle était bien réelle. Cette jeune femme était la seule à lui donner du vous et à l'appeler "monsieur". Avec les années, elle avait pris l'habitude de dire "monsieur Rei" plutôt que "monsieur Motoharu", sûrement parce que son partenaire lui l'appelait tout simplement "Rei" ou "Motoharu" selon les circonstances, alors que les autres parlaient de lui en l'appelant "le vieux Rei"… Mais toujours, elle avait gardé cette habitude de le vouvoyer, comme pour lui donner une humanité et un statut qu'il avait perdu depuis bien longtemps déjà.

- Je viens de passer presque trois mois aux Etats-Unis, et je me retrouve avec plus de bagages que je ne peux en transporter et personne pour m'aider à les soulever.

Pour montrer son problème, elle désigna de la main les deux sacs de voyages posés sur le sol à ses côtés en plus des sacs en plastiques. Et il comprit aussitôt. Elle lui donnait un prétexte pour gagner la nourriture qu'il venait d'avaler, car même si les sacs en question étaient volumineux, il l'avait vue à de nombreuses reprises soulever des objets bien plus encombrants et bien plus lourds qu'eux.

- Et je n'ai absolument pas confiance dans les porteurs de l'aéroport. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver à peine arrivée à devoir courir après des voleurs de bagages.

Il sourit en se levant et en en prenant un, vu qu'elle l'avait devancé pour prendre le second. Et son sourire s'accentua en la voyant marcher à ses côtés vers la sortie de l'aéroport international de Tokyo. Ni devant lui comme quelqu'un de supérieur, ni derrière lui pour le surveiller au cas où il voudrait effectivement s'en aller avec ses bagages, mais à son niveau, au rythme de ses pas plus lents. Et en arrivant à la sortie, sur le long trottoir il sourit un peu plus en la voyant s'appuyer au mur face à l'endroit prévu pour que les bus puissent se garer mais qui était à cet instant vide. Elle regardait la route, son regard perdu comme savourant le paysage alors que lui ne voyait que du goudron.

Et il comprit qu'à sa manière, elle disait bonjour à la ville, s'imprégnant de cette esquisse de Tokyo, même si cela n'était pas encore tout à fait son Tokyo à elle. Son Tokyo à elle ne ressemblait pas tout à fait à cela, caché dans les ruelles plus sombres qui ne vivaient pour la plupart du temps que la nuit. Alors sans un mot, il s'accroupit à ses côtés, surveillant les alentours à sa manière pendant qu'elle refaisait connaissance, sachant ce qu'ils attendaient ainsi. Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, cette pensée ne lui fit pas vraiment peur, bien au contraire, son sourire s'élargit en voyant une petite fusée rouge débouler sur la place parking, bien trop grande pour le véhicule. Une fusée rouge que toute la population du milieu, que se soit du plus pouilleux des mendiants au plus nanti des grands de la mafia connaissaient.

Il se releva sans un mot alors que la porte de la Mini s'ouvrait à la volée, insoucieuse des véhicules qui pouvaient passer à ses côtés. Le conducteur en descendit précipitamment, accourant vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, adossée au mur, les mains posées derrière elle. En silence, il attrapa les deux sacs et se dirigea vers la voiture laissée grande ouverte pour les poser à l'intérieur. Le conducteur savait que personne ne serait assez audacieux pour tenter de la lui voler et puis, il avait plus important à faire. Alors seulement, une fois a tâche accomplie il osa un regard vers eux.

Oui, les pensées qu'il avait eues quelques semaines plus tôt et quelques instants auparavant étaient bien les bonnes : un ange déchu et un ange triste. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux là. Si lui portait le nom d'Ange de la mort, elle aurait pu porter celui d'Ange de la vie, un ange des ténèbres pour en accompagner un de lumière. Ils se complétaient sans avoir besoin de quoi que se soit d'autre, même pas de paroles pour se comprendre. Ils avaient juste besoin d'être ensemble pour pouvoir vivre et former un tout. Lançant un dernier regard derrière lui, il sourit avant de partir en sifflotant pour regagner Shinjuku.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, toujours appuyée contre le mur du bâtiment. Elle n'avait pas bougé, si ce n'était ses mains qui avaient quitté leur place derrière son dos pour venir se faufiler sous la veste du nettoyeur, bien au chaud, afin d'enserrer sa taille et de se rapprocher de lui comme pour y puiser sa force en posant son front contre son torse. Et lui l'avait coincée une fois de plus contre un mur, la plaquant contre lui avant de poser sa tête contre ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur. Pas son parfum comme pour tant d'autres femmes, mais cette odeur de chèvrefeuille douce, enivrante et forte à la fois qui était unique à cette femme, comme cette femme était, elle aussi, unique.

En se dirigeant vers la "ville" en elle-même et ses bas-fonds, le vieux Rei pensait à toutes ces fois, et surtout cette première fois, où il les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser, contre un mur aussi, celui d'un café cette fois là. Et comme avant il se dit qu'il avait une nouvelle à faire circuler en arrivant à Shinjuku, une nouvelle qui à nouveau, ferait se tenir en place le milieu, tout en le faisant soupirer de soulagement : L'Ange de la mort a cédé sa place à City Hunter, Elle est de retour.

Mais tout en y pensant, il pensait aussi que cette fois, il n'y avait pas eu de baisers langoureux pour prouver à quel point ils s'appartenaient… Dans les aéroports et les gares, il avait à de nombreuses reprises vu les effusions de couples, surtout avec les mœurs nouveaux de la jeune génération qui agissait de plus en plus à l'occidentale. Des cris enthousiasmés, aux jeunes filles qui sautent aux cous de leurs amoureux, en passant par les baisers passionnés et autres embrassades, de toutes, celle dont il venait d'être le témoin était la plus belle démonstration. Comme si, au moment où ils s'étaient touchés, une bulle les avait entourés, les mettant à l'écart dans un endroit rien que pour eux, comme s'ils n'avaient même pas besoin de cela pour se prouver leur amour ou le fait qu'ils se soient manqués. Sans un mot, sans un geste énamouré, n'importe qui pouvait avoir conscience de cela… Oui, City Hunter était de retour… Il était plus que temps.


	19. Parce qu'il n'y a que lui

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 19 : PARCE QU'IL N'Y A QUE LUI **

Debout devant la cuisinière, la jeune femme reprenait ses marques dans l'appartement, laissant de temps à autre son regard se relever des petits plats qu'elle mijotait pour aller s'égarer sur les murs, les meubles... Tout ce qui l'entourait et lui était si familier qu'elle était capable de se déplacer en ces lieux en gardant les yeux fermés, mais en même temps, quelque chose faisait que tout lui paraissait nouveau.

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que pendant près de trois mois, pour la première fois depuis une dizaine d'années, elle avait vécu ailleurs, dans un pays étranger qui plus est. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'en son absence, cela se ressentait que Ryo n'avait pas pris soin de la maison, ne prenant même pas la peine de l'aérer de temps à autre… Ou peut-être cela venait d'elle, de sa vision à elle qui faisait qu'elle ne voyait plus les choses comme "avant", posant un œil nouveau sur son logement, et la vie en général. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. A vrai dire, elle ne se posait pas vraiment la question, se contentant de prendre conscience de cet état de fait, et de redécouvrir ainsi cet appartement avant de reposer son regard sur ses fourneaux.

Elle s'était réveillée aux aurores. Non, pas vraiment en fait. Pas pour elle en tout cas... Mais son organisme, en quelques heures, n'avait pas encore repris le rythme de la vie japonaise. Elle avait donc dormi comme aux États Unis, se réveillant à la même heure que là bas, sauf que le décalage horaire faisait que cette fois, elle se retrouvait la seule debout. Ce n'était peut-être effectivement pas plus mal ainsi. Elle pouvait prendre son temps pour se "ré-acclimater", sans le regard de Ryo posé sur elle. Un sourire ironique s'étira sur ses lèvres, elle avait quitté le regard de sa sœur pour venir subir celui de son partenaire, même si celui de Ryo était moins lourd que le précédent.

A vrai dire, Ryo avait passé des heures à la regarder, sans dire un mot. Elle le savait même si elle n'était pas "sensée" le savoir. En rentrant la veille, elle était épuisée, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement d'ailleurs. Avec le passé de Ryo, elle ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil dans un avion, son esprit la ramenait toujours à l'histoire de son partenaire. Elle avait donc passé les heures d'avion à lire ou à regarder les films proposés… Mais aussi à penser. A penser à la réaction de Sayuri quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle rentrait, mais aussi, surtout, à penser à Ryo. A la réaction qu'il avait eue, à leurs souvenirs en commun, à tout ce qui faisait "eux".

Étrangement, quand il lui avait dit de revenir, elle n'avait rien répondu, rien ajouté, et il n'avait rien dit de plus pour pousser son choix dans un sens ou l'autre. Mais étrangement aussi, elle n'y avait pas réfléchi, elle n'avait pas choisi en soit de prendre une décision ou l'autre… Non… Contrairement à son départ du Japon où elle y avait pensé pendant des jours, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire, cette fois ci, elle avait juste raccroché sans rien lui dire de plus à ce sujet. Et contrairement à la manière dont elle était arrivée ici, en raccrochant, elle n'avait pas pensé, juste pris l'annuaire téléphonique dans le salon et téléphoné à l'aéroport pendant que sa sœur la regardait faire.

Et sans y réfléchir, elle s'était vue demander un vol pour le Japon, aller… Sans retour… Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle n'avait pas eu à se forcer à penser à quelque chose, tout au contraire. La voix de son partenaire continuait de résonner dans sa tête, lui disant ce qu'elle devait faire : "revenir à la maison"… C'était son seul but à ce moment là, une fois de plus, avoir confiance en lui. Elle savait que c'était lâche de sa part de penser comme elle le faisait à ce moment là, mais au fond d'elle une voix lui avait dit qu'elle n'était arrivée à rien durant ces deux mois loin de lui, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire face seule à cela contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré… Et cette même voix lui faisait réentendre celle de Ryo, lui disant de revenir…

Cette même voix l'avait poussée à ignorer sa sœur et de téléphoner à l'aéroport de New York pour savoir quand elle pourrait avoir un vol, si elle pouvait même en avoir un avec le peu d'argent qui lui restait… La poussant en lui disant que si elle ne pouvait pas sortir elle-même la tête de l'eau, elle savait qui était la personne qui la maintiendrait à la surface, l'empêchant de sombrer… Lui rappelant que si elle n'était pas là, personne ne serait là pour le soutenir lui, pas parce que leurs amis s'en moquaient de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais parce que jamais il n'accepterait de leur montrer sa faiblesse… Pas à eux… Elle s'était battue, bec et ongles, pendant près d'une décennie avant qu'il n'accepte de lui laisser entrevoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une faille, alors eux…

Et en parlant avec la standardiste chargée des vols pour Tokyo, elle avait soudainement réalisé qu'elle avait été stupide. Pendant des années, elle s'était battue pour former un tout avec lui, pour lui faire comprendre qu'ensemble, ils étaient plus forts, et elle avait choisi de panser ses plaies seule dans son coin… Elle avait voulu le protéger, mais elle en avait oublié le principal, qu'ils étaient plus forts ensemble… Elle avait voulu attendre de s'en être remise un minimum pour pouvoir l'aider lui à le surmonter après, mais Ryo, avec ses mots mal formulés venait de lui faire prendre conscience que jamais, elle ne pourrait surmonter cette douleur, pas entièrement en tout cas, et certainement pas en restant seule de son côté, sans personne pour l'aider, sans lui…

En agissant ainsi, elle s'était trompée : même si c'était son corps, c'était aussi et avant tout leur enfant… Elle lui avait volé le droit de le pleurer ensemble d'une certaine manière… A trop vouloir le protéger, elle l'avait empêché de s'épancher sur une douleur qu'il avait, comme elle, le droit de ressentir… Comme tant d'autres avant elle… Alors que depuis des années elle faisait en sorte que Ryo Saeba s'ouvre aux autres et montre un peu plus ses sentiments… Mais elle avait compris son erreur à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. Et alors qu'elle avait fait ça, même si cela était parti d'une bonne intention, une fois de plus, il lui avait coupé le souffle en lui demandant de revenir de cette manière.

Quel choix avait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait même plus survivre sans lui. Elle en avait pris conscience en lui parlant au téléphone. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle ne "vivrait" pas sans lui, mais elle avait cru pouvoir au moins "survivre" loin de lui, pendant un temps du moins… Mais en entendant sa voix, elle s'était soudain rendue compte que même là, elle avait eu faux. Sans lui, loin de lui, elle n'était qu'une coquille vide, qui mangeait parce qu'on lui mettait la nourriture sous le nez, mais qui ne parlait pas, qui ne voyait pas la vie défiler sous ses yeux… Tout lui était indifférent depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, avivant encore plus la douleur de la perte de leur enfant dans la solitude dans laquelle elle s'était plongée, sans lui.

Alors elle avait téléphoné à l'aéroport, mais n'avait pu avoir un vol que pour deux semaine plus tard, à cause de la période de fête surchargée… Puis, elle avait du faire face à sa sœur qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le départ de sa cadette dans ces conditions… Mais Kaori n'avait pas cédé : elle devait le voir. Pas lui parler, juste le voir. Cette douleur qu'elle supportait seule depuis des mois, elle leur appartenait à eux deux, elle ne pouvait pas la surmonter seule. Elle ne pouvait même pas y faire face seule, se contentant d'essayer de l'ignorer sans pouvoir jamais y arriver… Et sa sœur n'avait eu d'autre choix que de la laisser partir, sans pouvoir comprendre ce que Kaori disait.

Elle ne l'avait même pas prévenu, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres contacts avec lui depuis ce coup de téléphone, mais quelque part en elle, elle savait qu'il savait… Qu'il savait qu'elle arrivait, qu'elle allait répondre à son appel… Alors elle ne lui avait rien dit. Après tout, quelqu'un se rendrait bien assez compte de l'apparition de son nom sur les listes de vol en partance de New York… A vrai dire, elle soupçonnait même un certain ressortissant américain d'avoir une fois de plus usé de son charme. Si elle le connaissait assez, elle ne pensait pas se tromper en supposant que dès son départ, il avait fait surveiller les listes de passagers entre New York et le Japon… Après tout, dès sa toute première arrivée sur le sol nippon, il avait déjà des conquêtes dans les hôtesses de ces vols…

Deux choses l'avaient surprises par contre à son arrivée dans son pays natal. La première fut en s'arrêtant pour prendre un sandwich à l'une des enseignes de l'aéroport de Tokyo puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu toucher aux repas durant le vol, l'estomac trop noué pour pouvoir avaler la moindre miette… Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant l'un des informateurs de City Hunter appuyé contre le mur à faire la manche. Il était loin de ses endroits de prédilections, ceux-ci étant ceux qu'elle visitait elle-même, la gare de Shinjuku le matin, la rue du Cat's Eyes l'après midi, les rues bordant leur immeuble le soir. Si quelqu'un pouvait savoir mieux que Ryo ou Mick où elle se trouvait, c'était bien monsieur Motoharu, le vieux Rei comme l'appelait son partenaire.

Depuis les années qu'il suivait ce planning, la surveillant ainsi à sa manière sans jamais en avoir l'air, que faisait-il dans cet aéroport ? Un instant, elle avait pensé avoir vu juste, que Mick Angel savait l'heure de son arrivée et avait demandé à l'informateur de surveiller pour lui, mais plusieurs choses clochaient avec un tel plan. Premièrement, pourquoi Mick aurait-il fait cela s'il savait effectivement par l'intermédiaire d'hôtesses l'heure de son arrivée ? Il aurait fait la route pour venir l'accueillir lui-même plutôt, ne laissant pas la tâche à un mendiant, même si c'était là un mendiant de confiance, selon Kaori, et même s'il savait qu'elle avait un faible pour le vieil homme…

Deuxièmement, l'attitude en elle-même du vieil homme en question. Accoudée au bar légèrement sur le côté des distributeurs qui faisaient face à l'indic, elle avait pu le détailler en attendant sa commande qui consistait d'un café et d'un sandwich au poulet et à la salade… Et il avait tout l'air de vouloir être partout plutôt qu'ici, sans pouvoir aller ailleurs, à fixer les machines ainsi. Elle connaissait assez ce mendiant pour savoir qu'il n'aimait pas les endroits comme celui-ci, où les gens passaient sans faire attention à rien ou alors le regardaient avec dédain comme s'il était un insecte dégoûtant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas approcher sous peine d'attraper quelque chose de malsain.

Quand le vendeur lui apporta sa commande, elle eu confirmation en le voyant baisser sa tête, comme s'il avait honte de se trouver ici, ainsi, pour regarder les maigres pièces qu'il avait récoltées jusque là. Sans en avoir réellement conscience, elle avait mis le sandwich dans un sac plastique, pris ses sacs de voyages sur son épaule et le gobelet de café dans son autre main et s'était avancée vers lui. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés sous la colère en voyant des capsules de cannettes dans la coupole du mendiant et elle s'était agenouillée devant lui, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés un instant pendant qu'il mangeait son sandwich et avalait son café. Elle avait regardé cette foule où marchaient des êtres plus méprisables que des mendiants à ses yeux, car ne connaissant pas la douleur ou la misère, gâtés par la vie comme ils l'étaient. Et elle avait fait en sorte qu'il se sente à nouveau utile en faisant ce qu'elle détestait faire, jouant le rôle de la femme faible ayant besoin d'aide pour porter ses affaires. Mais elle y avait gagné en voyant l'humeur du vieil homme s'alléger à sa requête.

Arrivée dehors, elle n'avait pas cherché, se contentant de s'installer à son tour contre le mur. Les personnes vers qui elle revenait étaient les meilleurs professionnels du milieu. Ils sauraient, d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'elle arrivait aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait aucun doute. Mais elle avait eu droit à une autre surprise ici encore, en voyant débouler la Mini de son partenaire, s'attendant vraiment à ce que se soit Mick Angel qui aurait su pour son heure de retour ou Saeko, mais pas Ryo lui-même… Et en même temps, quelque part, cela ne l'étonnait pas que se soit lui qui vienne la chercher. Après tout, il venait la chercher depuis des années, alors qu'elle, elle avait passé sa vie à l'attendre… Leurs rôles s'étaient inversés durant son séjour à New York, lui attendant son retour, mais apparemment ils reprenaient leur places sur le sol japonais.

Elle ne s'était donc pas étonnée en le voyant descendre ainsi de sa voiture, se précipitant sur elle. C'était là une image qu'elle connaissait depuis bien longtemps, même si généralement, quand il se comportait ainsi, il avait son magnum à la main. Et quelque part en elle, elle n'avait pas non plus été surprise en le sentant la serrer contre lui, sans un mot. Alors seulement, en voyant le vieux mendiant s'éloigner vers la voiture pour y déposer ses bagages, elle était sortie de son apparente léthargie, entourant la taille de son amant de ses bras pour se serrer à son tour contre lui, respirant son odeur comme si, uniquement celle-ci pouvait lui prouver que sa route était finie, qu'elle était enfin rentrée à la maison.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, silencieux, savourant la présence de l'autre, comme s'ils ne pouvaient y croire. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. A un moment, la main de Ryo avait remonté le long de sa nuque, pour la forcer à croiser son regard et il lui avait embrassé le front en fermant les yeux. Elle avait senti ses lèvres murmurer son prénom contre sa peau et avait passé ses doigts dans les mèches brunes en batailles pour le forcer à son tour à la regarder, mais aucun mot n'avait été échangé d'un côté ou de l'autre mis à part ce murmure. Et puis, Ryo avait pris sa main et, ne voyant plus aucun bagages aux pieds de la jeune femme, il l'avait menée vers la voiture en la tirant gentiment par la main. Ses yeux s'étaient alors embués alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur les siens en les sentant trembler malgré lui.

Elle avait regardé ce dos et elle s'était retrouvée des mois plutôt, là où tout avait réellement commencé pour eux en le voyant ouvrir sa portière pour elle. Il lui avait ouvert la portière puis avait lâché sa main pour faire le tour de la voiture. Arrivé du côté conducteur, il l'avait regardé par-dessus le toit de celle-ci en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où elle se tenait, le regardant faire en silence. Alors seulement il lui avait offert un sourire en coin, posant un bras sur le toit de la Mini pour la regarder à nouveau un instant alors que de l'autre il tenait sa portière à lui ouverte.

- On rentre ?

Qui était-elle pour refuser ? Ils avaient plein de choses à éclaircir, ils parleraient plus tard… Ou peut être, comme quand ils s'étaient finalement mis ensemble, ne parleraient-ils pas, se contentant de se comprendre en silence… Le principal était qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était là le seul moyen pour faire face à la situation, pour ne pas laisser sa douleur les séparer à nouveau. Alors sans un mot, elle était montée dans la voiture et avait attaché sa ceinture en le voyant faire de même.


	20. A son tour de l'attendre elle

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 20 : A SON TOUR DE L'ATTENDRE ELLE**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le jour déjà levé qui éclairait sa chambre, et machinalement, son bras vint se poser sur son visage, afin de se protéger un minimum de la lumière. Une fois de plus, il avait rêvé d'elle, une fois de plus, tel un elfe, elle était apparue dans ses songes, le faisant goûter au paradis avant de le laisser s'éveiller dans sa simple vie. Pas l'enfer. L'enfer, il l'avait connu auparavant et savait que celui-ci n'avait pas ce goût, juste la vie, sa vie sans elle.

Au moins, il ne cauchemardait plus comme depuis son départ, c'était déjà cela de gagné. Entre le départ de sa compagne début novembre et son premier appel, manqué celui-ci, fin décembre, pas une seule de ses nuits ne s'était déroulée en paix, le voyant à de nombreuses reprises se réveiller en sueur et ne pouvant retrouver le sommeil par la suite. Que de fois il avait revécu son départ, que de fois, il avait vu dans ses cauchemars tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire et qui l'aurait poussée à partir... Mais heureusement, en s'éveillant le matin, il se souvenait que non justement, il n'avait jamais rien fait de tout ce que ses rêves lui montraient pour lui dire que c'était forcément de sa faute.

Et depuis, son sommeil n'était pas moins agité, loin de là. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemars en dormant depuis qu'il lui avait parlé au téléphone, la suppliant de revenir, car c'est ce qu'il avait fait à sa manière, mais ses rêves n'en étaient pas plus doux pour autant… Enfin si, mais maintenant, c'était ses réveils qui étaient cauchemardesques… De rêver d'elle et de ne pas la tenir dans ses bras ou de rêver de lui faire l'amour et de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés au réveil, cela, il aurait pu faire avec, il l'avait vécu pendant des années avant de lui avouer son amour pour elle, avant de s'autoriser enfin à goûter sa peau.

Mais les rêves où il la voyait en mère de famille, berçant un nourrisson sous son regard éperdu, ceux là, il ne savait pas comment les gérer au réveil, car justement, c'était tout le contraire de la réalité… Y rêvait-elle aussi ? Le voyait-elle aussi dans son sommeil cet enfant dont ils ne feraient jamais la connaissance ? Elle souffrait loin de lui et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, il n'était pas là pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant sans jamais le montrer. Au son de la voix étouffée qu'il avait eue au bout du fil deux semaines plus tôt, il n'avait pas besoin de se demander si elle souffrait, il le savait. Comment cela aurait-il pu être autrement d'ailleurs ? Ils avaient perdu un enfant !

Deux semaines plus tôt, Mick Angel, une fois de plus, s'était incrusté dans son appartement, et cela pendant qu'il parlait à Kaori pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Déjà qu'il n'était pas facile pour lui de s'ouvrir, même face à elle, déjà qu'il devait le faire par téléphone et qu'il avait eu un mal de chien à réussir à trouver les mots qui pourraient l'apaiser puisqu'il ne pouvait pas la serrer contre lui pour la laisser pleurer, mais il avait en plus fallu que son ami américain vienne s'incruster à la fin de leur conversation. En fait, il ne savait même pas réellement quand celui-ci était arrivé, il n'avait pris conscience de sa présence qu'uniquement en raccrochant. Quel professionnel il devenait !

Mais d'un autre côté, il avait compris aussitôt pourquoi il ne l'avait pas senti quand il s'était retourné pour faire face à son ami. Celui-ci, plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée, cachait sa présence, exactement comme s'il devait faire face à un ennemi. Et Mick Angel, son ancien partenaire, mieux que n'importe qui, savait comment ne pas lui montrer sa présence à lui, même si jamais il ne lui avait prouvé jusqu'à cet instant. Ryo n'avait pas besoin d'être médium pour savoir que la raison de cela ce jour là était que son ami ne savait pas comment il serait accueilli après ce qu'il avait laissé échappé dans la matinée… Mais quelque part, Ryo ne lui en voulait pas : Mick n'était que le messager d'une certaine manière, même si personne ne lui avait donné le message à livrer, et il ne tuait pas les messagers. Pas quand cela lui faisait ouvrir les yeux sur une vérité qui faisait souffrir Kaori Makimura…

Et puis, Kaori lui en voudrait sûrement s'il en venait aux mains envers l'américain, même si elle-même lui en voudrait aussi sûrement d'avoir laissé échappé la raison de son départ en la découvrant.

- Tu sais, il y a une question que je me pose depuis un moment Ryo.

Face au manque de réaction de son ancien partenaire, il avait décidé qu'il ne risquait pas sa peau à ouvrir une fois de plus la bouche et avait fait quelques pas pour venir s'installer à la table du salon, regardant le nettoyeur. Il l'avait cherché toute la journée avant de jeter l'éponge, le connaissant assez bien pour savoir que si Ryo ne voulait pas être retrouvé, il ne le serait pas. Mais de son appartement, il avait vu la lumière dans celui dans face, et ce simple fait, de voir la lumière allumée, lui avait dit que Ryo avait fini de se cacher pour la journée en tout cas. Sinon, jamais il n'aurait su que celui-ci était rentré, s'il ne l'avait pas voulu.

Ce n'était peut-être pas intentionnel de la part du nettoyeur numéro un du Japon, mais justement, si, intentionnellement, il ne l'avait pas voulu, alors naturellement son bras n'aurait pas appuyé sur l'interrupteur de la lumière du salon, ils étaient faits ainsi… Pendant quelques instants, dans son propre appartement, il avait hésité, se demandant s'il devait laisser du temps à son ami pour avaler la nouvelle, puis, il s'était rendu compte que pendant qu'il y réfléchissait, il avait avancé vers sa porte. Alors il avait pris sa veste et s'était dirigé vers l'appartement de son ancien partenaire, prenant soin de cacher sa présence à celui-ci, au cas où il lui en voudrait d'avoir lâcher la nouvelle sur lui au point de vouloir l'abattre… Au cas où aussi il aurait décidé de "noyer" la nouvelle au même point que le jour du départ de Kaori Makimura.

Il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt et avait entendu la voix de Ryo qui parlait tout seul. Il avait vraiment crut un instant qu'il s'était saoulé avant de prendre conscience en l'entendant que non, il ne parlait pas tout seul, mais au téléphone. Et en entendant les paroles de son ami, il avait aussi pris conscience qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici, que ce n'était pas dans ses droits de voir Ryo ainsi, mais malgré lui, sa main avait silencieusement fait tourner la poignée de l'appartement pour pénétrer en ces lieux. Et il avait découvert un homme que jamais il n'avait vu jusque là en l'entendant parler à Kaori au téléphone, car cela ne pouvait être que Kaori. Et durant une bref seconde, il s'était dit que soit, les nouvelles allaient encore plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, soit, elle avait juste appelé pour le 1er de l'an, comme pour Noël

- Si elle te manque tellement, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la chercher ?

Sans un mot, le nettoyeur s'était levé et avait été cherché une bouteille de scotch accompagnée de deux verres avant de s'installer en face de lui à la table. L'américain l'avait un instant regardé les servir, avant de prendre son verre plein et de laisser son regard glisser sur le liquide ambré qu'il contenait.

- Je sais bien que t'as peur de l'avion, mais j'aurais jamais pensé que ça t'aurait retenu de la ramener ici.

- Si tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qui me retiens de prendre un fichu avion, t'es vraiment un imbécile alors.

- Alors quoi ? Je pense pas que c'est parce que tu es recherché aux States, ça t'arrêterait pas non plus à mon avis. Mais je vois pas pourquoi tu es toujours là à l'attendre comme un idiot.

- Parce que c'est mon tour justement.

L'américain avait relevé son regard sur son ami pour le fixer sans vraiment comprendre. Mais quelque part, il savait que cet instant faisait partie des rares fois où Ryo faisait part de ses sentiments à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Kaori elle-même. Alors il avait attendu que Ryo poursuive en voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Jusqu'à maintenant Angel, j'ai toujours été la chercher, que se soit pour n'importe quoi. Dès qu'elle disparaît, pour une raison ou une autre, je cours la chercher… Et de la même manière, jusqu'à maintenant, elle a passé sa vie à m'attendre. A attendre que je vole à son secours, à attendre que je me décide à grandir, à attendre que je la considère comme ma femme… C'est mon tour d'attendre, et le sien de venir à moi.

Mick regardait son ami. Oui, quelque part, il avait "grandi", si l'on pouvait utiliser ce terme pour un homme adulte, car jamais auparavant, il ne se serait ouvert ainsi, même face à lui qui était son meilleur ami… Mais peut-être aussi était-ce dû au sujet de la conversation et que Ryo savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Mick quand cela concernait Kaori Makimura. Et quelque part, il comprenait la logique de Ryo dans le raisonnement qu'il venait de tenir, mais d'un autre côté, il ne le comprenait pas, et cela dû se voir sur son visage, car Ryo poursuivit son explication.

- C'est son choix, Mick… Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, elle a choisi de ne pas me parler et de partir. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait fait ce choix là… Et maintenant au moins, je sais pourquoi, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'elle ait voulu s'éloigner… Je peux lui demander de rentrer, de revenir, mais je ne peux pas la forcer à le faire… Si je vais la chercher, elle reviendra automatiquement, mais pas parce que c'est son choix ou qu'elle le veut vraiment. Tu vois l'ami, je ne peux qu'attendre qu'elle revienne.

La soirée s'était poursuivie dans les tintements de verres à regarder les émissions de télés avec de jolies présentatrices, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Pourtant, quelque part, dans le discours de son ami, Mick avait vu une lueur, car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, celui-ci semblait persuadé qu'elle reviendrait. Plus comme avant quand il voulait y croire, ici, ce soir là, il en avait réellement parlé comme si c'était un fait qu'il savait… Et une semaine plus tard il en avait compris la raison avant de venir parler à son ami et de lui laisser un papier sur lequel il n'avait noté que quelques chiffres : après tout, Ryo était intelligent, il comprendrait bien ce que voulaient dire ces chiffres…

Et la veille, il avait souri en voyant la Mini de son ami sortir à toute vitesse de son immeuble. Oui, Ryo était intelligent. Il avait compris que c'était le jour et l'heure d'un certain vol entre les États Unis et le Japon, où se trouvait une passagère bien particulière et plus qu'attendue. En voyant la Mini revenir avec deux silhouettes à son bord, un instant il avait été tenté d'aller accueillir Kaori Makimura à son tour, mais il s'était retenu. Puis, sa compagne avait entouré sa taille de ses bras, posant la tête dans son cou pour les regarder à son tour, et il était resté à sa place chez lui, les laissant savourer leurs retrouvailles entre eux.

Allongé sur son lit, Ryo soupira avant de porter un oreiller à son visage pour se cacher du soleil qui l'empêchait de dormir… Mais en même temps, voulait-il se rendormir ? Se rendormir équivalait à rêver, et rêver équivalait à la voir à ses côtés, mais il se réveillerait immanquablement, et elle ne serait toujours pas là. Il en était là dans ses pensées quand il inspira et senti l'odeur de l'oreiller posé sur son visage. Et les images de la veille se précipitèrent dans ses souvenirs le faisant s'asseoir brusquement sur son lit. Non… Leur lit… L'oreiller avait son odeur, il n'avait donc pas rêvé son retour.

En lisant le morceau de papier glissé sous sa porte où se trouvaient des chiffres écrits de la main de Mick, il n'avait pas compris sur le coup, pas avant que son cerveau ne se mette en marche. Et alors, pendant près d'une semaine, il avait trépigné d'impatience, comme un gamin, alternant entre la joie de la revoir, et le désespoir de la raison qui l'avait poussée à partir. La veille, il avait vu pour la première fois depuis des mois sa silhouette appuyée contre un mur. En la découvrant ainsi, attendant elle ne savait même pas qui, il s'était précipité hors de la voiture pour presque se jeter sur elle, respirant enfin son odeur en la serrant contre lui…

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il la serrait ainsi : pour l'empêcher de partir à nouveau ? Pour être certain qu'elle était bien réelle ? Pour étancher la peine qui s'échappait d'elle par chaque pore de sa peau ? Pour la sentir vivante à nouveau à ses côtés ?… Ou pour lui-même peut-être. Il l'avait serrée à l'étouffer jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne bouger et le serrer contre elle à son tour, et alors seulement, il avait été certain que c'était bien elle qu'il tenait dans ses bras. En sentant ses doigts passer sous sa veste pour ceindre sa taille, en l'entendant respirer son odeur pour elle-même être sûre que c'était lui, en sentant son corps trembler contre le sien.

Pendant une éternité il avait désespéré de la revoir un jour, de pouvoir la tenir à nouveau contre lui, de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau. Mais là, il était incapable de lui dire le moindre mot : il se contentait juste de remplir ses yeux d'elle pendant qu'elle faisait de même. Puis il l'avait menée vers la voiture et aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Pas parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire, mais au contraire parce qu'ils savaient exactement ce que l'un ou l'autre allait dire ou penser, et que le silence entre eux avait toujours été leur moyen de communication

Tout le trajet s'était donc fait en silence, comme le chemin du garage à l'appartement où il lui avait à nouveau montré le chemin en la tirant par la main. Arrivés chez eux, il l'avait faite entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière eux, à clef et de la retirer vers lui s'appuyant contre la porte avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, le dos contre celle-ci. Kaori avait fini sa course entre ses jambes repliées, les bras autour de sa taille, comme les siens à lui, et comme lui, elle avait caché son visage dans son cou.

Quelque part en lui, il avait pu ressentir sa peine et sa douleur, sa solitude aussi, mais quelque part aussi, il avait eu cette impression qu'à cet instant précis, leur douleur se propageait autour d'eux, s'équilibrant en eux… D'un côté, il aurait voulu être capable de la protéger de tout ou de lui prendre sa peine pour la faire sienne uniquement, mais en même temps, quelque part, il était heureux que Kaori soit aussi capable d'en faire de même pour lui. Que leur peine et leur souffrance soit à eux deux à la fois.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire Kao, tu aurais dû m'en parler.

Étrangement, il avait été le premier à briser le silence, mais en même temps, quand cela touchait à eux en temps que couple, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Toutefois, il fut incapable d'en dire plus, la gorge étranglée par les sanglots qui s'échappaient à cet instant librement de celle de son Sugar Boy, ne pouvant s'échapper librement de la sienne. Alors il avait gardé le silence, la laissant pleurer pour eux, puisque lui n'y arrivait pas encore, se contentant de la serrer contre lui pour lui montrer que lui aussi ressentait sa douleur.

Pendant des heures, ils étaient restés ainsi en silence, pensant à ce qui aurait dû être, mais qu'on leur avait refusé sans qu'ils puissent en trouver la raison. Pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement prenne possession de sa compagne qui s'assoupie, pleurant toujours dans ses bras. Alors seulement, il avait osé bouger, la soulevant pour l'amener dans leur chambre malgré ses muscles endoloris par la position qu'il avait tenue trop longtemps. Il l'avait allongée sur leur lit avant de s'installer à ses côtés, ne prenant même pas la peine d'au moins enlever sa veste, se contentant de la regarder dormir avant que, plusieurs heures plus tard, le sommeil ne veuille à son tour de lui.


	21. Les soutenir en silence

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 21 :** **LES SOUTENIR EN SILENCE**

Allongé sur son lit, le nettoyeur numéro un de Japon continuait de respirer l'odeur devenue presque étrangère sur son oreiller, savourant un réveil calme mais serein. Lentement, il prenait conscience que ce jour était le début d'un nouveau départ, pour eux, réalisant que contrairement aux jours précédents il avait aujourd'hui une raison de se lever. Même s'il était bien trop tôt pour lui. Le nettoyeur repoussa l'oreiller au doux parfum qu'il avait posé sur son visage pour faire face à son réveil. Mais cela n'avait pas été un rêve : elle était revenue, elle était là, enfin. Il avait pu passé sa nuit à la regarder dormir, comme il l'avait rêvé et fait tant de fois auparavant. Il avait pu l'admirer en la serrant contre lui, comme avant… Mais comme avant aussi, elle avait réussi à s'échapper avant que lui ne s'éveille à son tour.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait toujours comment elle était capable de faire cela. Non seulement, il la gardait prisonnière pendant les nuits, mais en plus, avec ses réflexes, c'était une vraie prouesse que de s'enfuir sans même l'éveiller un peu… Mais en même temps, ses "amis", pouvaient bien rentrer dans sa chambre sans qu'il ne les sente approcher pendant qu'il dormait alors… Rejetant le drap fin posé sur lui, Ryo Saeba sauta rapidement de son lit et se décida à partir à la recherche de celle qui une fois de plus, aurait dû être présente dans cette pièce mais ne l'était pas.

Ils avaient à parler, mais en même temps, Ryo savait au fond de lui que cela ne les avancerait guère plus loin. Ils ne parlaient pas généralement. En fait c'était plus qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre : les mots ne les aidaient pas à éclaircir les situations comme ils auraient dû pouvoir le faire. A vivre pendant une décennie dans les non-dits, on finit par se comprendre en silence. La veille, il avait suivi cette logique, se contentant de savourer de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, de pouvoir la tenir contre lui pendant qu'elle laissait enfin s'évacuer sa peine… Mais il y avait des choses pourtant qu'il devait lui dire… Avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par une autre bouche que la sienne…

La veille, il avait préféré remettre cela à plus tard, se contentant au bout d'un long moment de la porter dans leur chambre et de l'allonger sur leur lit après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures et sa veste. Il s'était alors contenté d'ôter lui aussi ces accessoires pour s'allonger à ses côtés et la reprendre contre lui en soupirant. Qu'elle ironie se dit-il en descendant les marches menant vers le salon à sa recherche : Lui, l'étalon de Shinjuku, après près de trois mois loin de sa moitié, s'était contenté de la serrer dans ses bras pour s'endormir bien sagement… Le dicton devait dire vrai alors : "Une femme, ça vous change un homme".

En y réfléchissant, il finit de descendre les marches et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il pensait trouver la moitié féminine de City Hunter, mais en poussant la porte, il eut la surprise de trouver la pièce vide. Étrange, il aurait pourtant juré qu'elle se serait trouvée ici à préparer un repas pour eux, repas qui était d'ailleurs déjà prêt s'il devait en juger par les plats posés sous cellophane sur la table de la cuisine. A quelle heure s'était-elle levée pour avoir déjà cuisiné tout cela ? Le décalage horaire sûrement. Mais en se concentrant, le nettoyeur grogna, ne trouvant de trace de sa compagne nulle part dans leur appartement.

- Il a fallu qu'elle recommence !

En hâtant le pas, il attrapa son autre veste près de l'entrée et sorti de l'appartement en prenant ses clés de voiture. En même temps, il aurait dû s'en douter qu'elle sortirait rapidement de l'appartement : depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle lui faisait le coup. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait peur pour elle. Pas peur comme quand elle disparaissait ou quand elle avait été dans le coma, il n'avait pas peur de ne jamais la revoir… Juste peur que quelque chose abîme un peu plus l'âme et le cœur de son Sugar Boy qui avait déjà pris assez de coups récemment sans en rajouter encore.

Peur, car comme à leur tout premier réveil en tant que couple, il savait que pour le laisser ainsi seul à l'appart après leurs retrouvailles, elle ne pouvait s'être dirigée que vers deux endroits en cette matinée. Et bien que cela ne le dérange pas qu'elle ait décidé de passer sur la tombe de son frère, il craignait qu'elle ait choisi de faire un tour en premier au Cat's. Et cela, comme à l'époque déjà, il ne le voulait pas. Il connaissait assez Miki pour avoir une idée de l'une des premières choses qu'elle dirait à son amie en la revoyant. Et il avait décidé de parler à sa compagne avant, au cas où celle-ci préfèrerait prendre du recul par rapport à la tenancière, pour au moins la préparer émotionnellement si c'était possible. Après tout, il se souvenait de l'effet de cette nouvelle sur lui, alors que sur le moment, il ne savait pas la réalité en ce qui concernait son propre couple. Alors Kaori…

Mais comme un idiot, comme à l'accoutumée, il avait choisi de remettre la chose à plus tard. Il avait voulu le lui dire, mais il s'était dit qu'il le ferait le lendemain, qu'il pouvait savourer un peu sa présence, avant de la torturer. Il savait que la nouvelle de la grossesse de Miki lui ferait du mal, même si elle serait heureuse pour son amie. Dans l'état actuel des choses, comment cela pourrait-il ne pas être le cas ? Il avait bien été jaloux lui de ce bébé pas encore né alors qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il aurait lui aussi dû en avoir un… Mais juste pour quelques heures, il avait voulu oublier… Oublier à quel point la vie pouvait être mauvaise pour certains…

Oublier qu'ils auraient dû être heureux comme jamais, mais qu'on le leur avait refusé. Et comme d'habitude, il allait payer le prix fort pour avoir voulu reculer l'inévitable. Car comme la dernière fois, il savait qu'il la trouverait à l'endroit exact où il redoutait de la trouver : le Cat's Eyes. Il espérait juste pouvoir y arriver avant que Miki n'annonce à sa meilleure amie la "bonne nouvelle" ou au moins arriver avant que sa compagne ne craque. Il la connaissait assez pour se douter que depuis qu'elle était partie, elle ne devait pas s'être laissée aller à craquer réellement. Même la veille avec lui, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler, alors face à Sayuri qui ne savait pas…

Mais en sortant de l'appartement, il se rendit soudainement compte que pour une fois, ses sens l'avaient trompé : sa compagne n'était effectivement pas dans l'appartement, mais elle était toujours dans l'immeuble. Se concentrant un instant, il tourna sur lui-même avant de se diriger vers les marches menant elles au toit du bâtiment. Oui, soit ses sens l'avaient trompé ou alors, Kaori avait encore progressé et cachait encore mieux sa présence qu'avant son départ pour le sol américain. Presque aussi bien que la personne se tenant avec elle sur ce toit d'ailleurs. Avant même de pousser la porte menant sur ce toit, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait y trouver.

A cet instant, il se demanda s'il devait se mettre en colère contre son ami ou au contraire, le remercier pour avoir fait quelque chose qu'il redoutait de dire. Bien qu'ils se soient mis en couple après près d'une décennie à se tourner autour sans vouloir faire le premier geste pour faire avancer leur situation, il savait qu'en certains points, il n'avait pas vraiment changé, loin de là. Comme avant il était toujours aussi silencieux, et surtout, comme avant, il était toujours aussi lâche quand cela la concernait. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait été lâche en la faisant souffrir volontairement, ne voulant pas lui avouer ses sentiments, mais depuis que City Hunter formait un couple, il était devenu lâche quand il savait que cela la ferait souffrir… Tout le contraire d'avant, mais toujours aussi lâche pourtant.

Et Mick Angel, qui adorait cette femme tout autant que lui, peut être plus, peut-être moins, selon le point de vue, le nettoyeur américain qui lui avait eu le courage de la laisser partir, elle, en reniant à une époque ses propres sentiments à lui… Ce même Mick Angel n'avait pas en lui cette once de lâcheté… Tout comme lui, il savait qu'il lui ferait du mal, mais contrairement à lui, il avait choisi de lui annoncer tout de suite : la méthode du pansement qu'il faut enlever en quelque sorte. Il avait voulu préparer son Sugar Boy peu à peu avant de lui parler de la grossesse de Miki, enlever le pansement lentement pour essayer de lui faire le moins de mal possible…

Mick le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il suivrait cette logique avec Kaori et avait choisi de tout lui dire en une seule fois, arrachant le pansement d'un coup, pour que la douleur dure moins longtemps. Quelque part, Ryo le remerciait mentalement d'avoir fait cela. S'il avait été debout à l'arrivée de Mick, il l'en aurait empêché : c'était à lui de lui annoncer, et pas à une tierce personne… Mais quelque part, Ryo lui en était infiniment reconnaissant : pour une fois, il ne serait pas celui qui ferait souffrir Kaori Makimura par ses paroles. C'était lâche, mais il lui avait lui-même dit une fois qu'il l'était quand cela la concernait, elle et ses sentiments pour elle, et Mick l'avait lui aussi compris il y a bien longtemps.

En en parlant à Kaori avant lui, le nettoyeur numéro un des États Unis, son meilleur ami, lui donnait ainsi la possibilité d'être celui qui la soutiendrait, sans avoir à être celui qui la blesserait. Pour une fois, il n'aurait pas à tenir les deux rôles. Poussant la porte un peu plus, il put apercevoir son ami accroupi devant Kaori, une main posée sur les genoux de la jeune femme qui pleurait assise sur le sol. Et à nouveau, même si de la voir pleurer ainsi lui faisait mal, il remercia intérieurement Mick.. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps l'américain était là ou même ce que celui-ci lui avait dit exactement, mais il savait que lui au moins avait réussi à faire s'effondrer les murs que la moitié féminine de City Hunter avait construits autour de sa douleur.

Ce n'était pas les mêmes pleurs que la veille, et à vrai dire, il l'avait déjà su à ce moment là, que même si elle pleurait sûrement pour la première fois sur leur enfant, elle retenait quand même ses sanglots : elle n'avait pas voulu complètement craquer devant lui, même si elle s'était laissée aller un peu. Alors que cette fois, face à leur ami, son corps était secoué de sanglots qui faisaient mal à ceux qui la regardaient, ressentant toute sa douleur, toute sa détresse aussi… Toute sa rancune. Face à cette douleur, il resta figé sur place, le regard posé sur elle. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de son ami qui s'étaient détournés sur lui, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait même pas s'approcher pour venir la prendre dans ses bras.

Il avait cru à une époque que jamais il ne pourrait ressentir plus de souffrance émanant de son corps, mais il s'était trompé. Et comme à la mort de Hide, sa souffrance à elle trouvait un écho en lui, le laissant tout bonnement incapable de faire le moindre geste envers elle, de peur de craquer à son tour. S'il craquait là, maintenant, elle l'entendrait, et il connaissait bien assez son amante pour savoir que si elle l'entendait, elle sécherait ses larmes pour le soutenir lui. Elle cacherait ses émotions dans un puits assez profond dont elle ne les ressortirait qu'en cachette, les laissant la ronger de l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau, un jour, elle craque.

- Ce n'est pas juste.

Le nettoyeur américain détourna les yeux de son meilleur ami pour les ramener sur leur premier véritable amour à tous les deux. Non, quelque part, ce n'était pas juste, mais ils savaient tous depuis bien longtemps que la vie était injuste pour certains. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la serrer contre lui pour la calmer, mais il savait en lui-même que ce n'était pas là la bonne solution. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se calmer, bien au contraire :,elle avait besoin de pleurer encore, et encore, jusqu'à ne plus avoir une seule larme en elle. Alors il se contenta de resserrer ses doigts sur les genoux de la jeune femme, lui prouvant par ce geste qu'il était là pour elle… Pour eux en fait…

- J'aimerais être heureuse pour elle, c'est ma meilleure amie Mick, j'aimerais vraiment être heureuse pour elle… Surtout après la peur qu'elle a eu l'été dernier en pensant que Falcon la quitterait… Mais je ne peux même pas.

Au fond de lui, l'américain savait en choisissant d'être le messager de mauvais augure à la place de Ryo qu'elle souffrirait, mais elle trouvait encore le moyen de l'épater ici. Elle avait le droit de souffrir, de le montrer, elle avait même le droit d'être en colère ou jalouse de son amie, mais à la place, elle s'excusait de l'être.

- Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi nous, on nous a pris notre bébé ? Pourquoi Falcon qui ne voulait même pas d'enfant, lui a le droit de voir le ventre de Miki s'arrondir avec cette vie qu'ils ont créée ?

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? C'était vrai. Il avait lui-même entendu Falcon dire quelque chose comme cela à plusieurs reprises. Notamment, peu après leur mariage, il se souvenait que Ryo avait comme à l'accoutumée taquiné le géant, en lui disant un truc comme "le mariage, à quand les enfants" avant de partir pleurer dans le décolleté de Miki en la suppliant de ne pas mettre au monde une "tête de poulpe junior". Et il se souvenait de la réponse de Falcon qui avait dit qu'il fallait être fou pour mettre un enfant au jour dans ce monde, encore plus quand ils faisaient partis du milieu. Il se souvenait aussi de la réaction fermée de Miki qui avait pourtant acquiescé aux propos de son mari, et déjà à l'époque, il s'était dit que comme pour le mariage, elle réussirait à le faire changer d'avis… Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela arrive avec un timing aussi mauvais.

- Pourquoi eux qui n'en voulaient pas y on le droit, alors qu'on nous le refuse à nous ? Pourquoi moi je dois dire à Ryo que son bébé est mort par ma faute alors que Miki, elle, peut commencer à choisir des prénoms ?

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Kaori, ça ne marche pas comme ça, tu le sais.

La jeune femme releva son visage inondé de larme pour planter son regard dans le sien, et il eut mal pour elle à la voir ainsi. Quelque part en elle, malgré les mois qui étaient passés, elle pensait toujours que c'était de sa faute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que justement, comme il n'en savait rien, il en avait parlé avec sa propre moitié et le Doc après avoir vendu la mèche auprès de Ryo sans le vouloir, mais la jeune femme le coupa avant.

- Comment peux-tu savoir si c'est ma faute ou non ? Si j'avais réussi à éviter le coup de genoux, si j'avais été plus rapide, plus professionnelle, mon bébé serait sûrement encore là. Ou si je m'étais rendue compte que je portais l'enfant de Ryo… Quel genre de femme ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle attend un enfant ?

- Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais médecin, regarde Miki elle ne le…

Sa phrase s'arrêta. Comment pouvait-il finir cette phrase pour lui dire que Miki savait son état uniquement parce que Ryo l'avait emmené chez le Doc, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre ?

- Alors c'est quoi ? Si ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est quoi ?

Que pouvait-il lui dire ? "C'est la vie, c'est ainsi" ? Pourquoi cette femme qui n'était que bonté devait-elle souffrir ainsi ? Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider dans cette épreuve ? Elle et Ryo. Il avait voulu être celui qui porterait le coup, plutôt que de laisser cette place à Ryo, qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait perdu, mais il ne savait pas réellement comment la soutenir, mis à part d'être présent pour elle. Y'avait-il seulement quelque chose qu'il pouvait dire pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve ? Si oui, il ne savait pas quoi.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un là haut a décidé que nous, en comparaison, on ne le méritait pas ? Est-ce que notre bébé n'avait pas le droit de connaître la vie ? De quel droit on nous l'a arraché alors qu'il n'avait rien fait ? Il n'a même pas eu le temps de goûter à la vie. Ce n'est pas juste, il n'avait rien fait. Si on veut nous punir, pourquoi s'en prendre à notre enfant ?

Des larmes montèrent dans les prunelles bleues posées sur elle sans qu'elle ne puisse les voir à travers les siennes. Pendant si longtemps, elle avait étouffé ces mots, ces questions, qu'elle ne se rendait même plus compte de la présence de son ami ou de les dire à voix haute. Les mots s'échappaient, sans qu'elle les retienne ou qu'elle essaie de les retenir, tapant du plat de la main sur le sol, regardant ses pleurs tomber goutte à goutte sur le ciment du toit de leur immeuble sans même y prêter attention. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pleuré ainsi ? Même à la mort de son frère, elle ne s'était pas lâché de cette manière, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse à Ryo qui ne montrait même pas lui-même qu'il souffrait réellement… Jamais elle n'avait à sa souvenance autant souffert qu'à cet instant.

- Et pourquoi nous punir ? N'a-t-on pas assez souffert déjà ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter qu'on nous refuse d'être parents ? De quel droit… ? Ryo n'a-t-il pas assez donné ? On lui a déjà tout pris ! On lui a volé sa vie, son nom, sa famille ! Pourquoi on nous prend notre enfant aussi ?

Appuyé contre la porte, serrant les poings fermés le long de ses jambes, le nettoyeur numéro du Japon se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang avant de relever les yeux sur le ciel. Que pouvait-il faire ? Comme son Sugar Boy, ces questions lui tournaient dans la tête, ne lui laissant aucun répit, comme elle, il se demandait pourquoi leur enfant, pourquoi eux, mais pas plus qu'elle, pas plus que Mick d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait trouver de réponses.

- Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne, je n'ai jamais souhaité de mal à personne, je n'ai même jamais critiqué personne. J'ai toujours essayé d'être juste, d'être ouverte et d'aider les autres et pour quoi ? Je n'ai pas de parents, on m'a pris mon frère. J'ai passé deux mois dans le coma pour avoir voulu soutenir ma meilleure amie, et j'ai risqué ma vie plus d'une fois pour des gens que je ne connaissais même pas ! Alors pourquoi mon bébé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si mal pour qu'on me prenne mon bébé ?

- Rien… Chut Kao… Tu n'as rien fait de mal… Chut…

- Je voulais juste donner naissance au bébé de Ryo… Le porter en moi comme la preuve vivante de notre amour… Juste le bébé de Ryo, c'est tout ce que je voulais…

La dernière phrase l'atteint en plein cœur, et avant d'avoir même penser à bouger de sa place, il se retrouva agenouillé en face de son meilleur ami, derrière sa compagne pour la prendre contre lui. Mick n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger que déjà, elle tournait son torse pour pouvoir cacher son visage contre celui de son amant, les poings serrés s'accrochant à sa veste.

- Ce n'est pas juste… Je ne voulais que… C'était notre bébé… A nous…

- Je sais… Chut Sugar Boy, je sais…

Sa main lâcha le genou de son amie en entendant la voix cassée de Ryo. La tête brune était enfouie dans les cheveux auburn de sa compagne, ne le laissant pas voir le visage de son meilleur ami, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il était certain que Ryo pleurait à cet instant avec elle. Sans un mot, il se releva et marcha à reculons le plus doucement possible vers la porte du toit, ne pouvant détacher son regard d'eux malgré tout. Arrivé à la porte, il butta contre le montant de celle-ci et deux prunelles sombres rencontrèrent les siennes plus claires. Alors silencieusement, il se retourna et parti, sa tâche accomplie. Il ne fit réellement attention à ses propres larmes qu'une fois arrivé chez lui, en voyant les yeux plein de questions de Kazue. Mais après avoir vu celles de Ryo Saeba, il se contenta d'attirer sa compagne contre lui en secouant la tête en silence. Kaori avait raison, la vie n'était pas juste.


	22. Le temps continuera toujours de passer

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 22 : LE TEMPS CONTINUERA TOUJOURS DE PASSER**

Le temps passe, actuellement, en y faisant réellement attention, Ryo se disait parfois que c'était même étrange la manière dont le temps continuait de passer, inlassablement, continuellement, immuablement. Appuyé contre la rambarde de son immeuble, il regardait le soleil se lever sur son quartier, sur sa ville en repensant à l'année qu'il venait de passer. Trois ans auparavant, il se serait vu à ce même endroit à cet instant si on lui avait demandé, mais sa vie aurait été entièrement différente.

Trois ans auparavant… En regardant les premiers rayons commençaient à miroiter sur les buildings aux surfaces vitreuses, annonçant déjà que cette journée de mi-juin serait, elle aussi, chaude. Il revoyait ces années défiler dans sa tête : des images qu'il aurait préférées ne jamais avoir vues, mais des images aussi que jamais il n'aurait crues voir se réaliser… Cette année là surtout, la plus difficile de sa vie, et pourtant, la plus merveilleuse aussi en certains points… Et le temps avait continué de passer, sans jamais s'arrêter pour voir les répercussions des évènements qui avaient eu lieu.

Trois ans auparavant, à cette même date, il se trouvait à Hokkaido, sur une enquête avec Falcon pour leur inspectrice de choc. Trois ans auparavant, à cette même date, il commençait à s'inquiéter, sans rien laisser paraître ou du moins, espérant donner le change envers le géant qui l'accompagnait… Trois ans auparavant, à cette même heure, ce même jour, il ne savait pas encore que le soir venu, sa vie allait basculer vers l'enfer qu'il redoutait depuis toujours… Ou tout du moins, depuis que Kaori Makimura était entrée dans sa vie, chamboulant tous ses préjugés sur son passage… Depuis qu'il était devenu vivant.

Que de choses avaient changé, et pourtant si peu à la fois. Si peu, et pourtant, c'était toute sa vie qui avait tourné sur ses bases, toutes les choses dont il était sûr et certain qui avaient changé… Et pourtant, tout lui paressait tellement identique que cela en était presque perturbant à voir. Comme ce soleil qui se levait malgré tout chaque matin, insouciant de la vie et de ceux qui espèrent que pourtant il ne se lèvera pas. Il le savait, il avait fait parti de ces personnes à un moment, voulant hurler le matin en regardant le jour se lever. Et pourtant, chaque matin en le voyant, il avait espéré que ce jour là verrait un changement, il y avait trois ans de cela aussi.

On lui aurait dit, plus d'une dizaine d'années plus tôt, en rencontrant Kaori : "Ryo, dans quinze ans, cette femme, tu l'auras dans la peau aussi sûrement qu'une balle tirée à bout portant", il aurait ri. Il aurait même plus que ri : il aurait achevé la personne plutôt que de devoir la faire entrer à l'asile. Et pourtant, il se retrouvait là, sur ce toit, et il devait bien reconnaître la vérité de la chose. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne haïssait plus Makimura pour avoir mis cette femme dans sa vie, bien au contraire, et il espérait que son ami était bien là, quelque part, d'esprit sinon de corps, et approuvait ce qu'étaient devenues leurs vies à tous les deux.

Trois ans auparavant, il avait pourtant haï Makimura comme jamais il ne l'aurait cru possible, allant jusqu'à frapper sur sa tombe en hurlant sur celle-ci. Trois ans auparavant, il avait même pleuré dans ce même immeuble pour la première fois de sa vie en écoutant une chanson, lui qui auparavant passait son temps à se moquer du côté fleur bleue de sa partenaire. La seule chanson que son esprit gardait en mémoire d'ailleurs, peut être parce que pour une fois, il avait intimement compris ce que les paroles voulaient dire pour en connaître le goût. Une aura s'approcha de lui en silence, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela, tournant juste la tête sur le côté quand Mick posa une main sur son épaule avant de s'appuyer à son tour à la rambarde.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pensif l'ami.

- Je réfléchissais

- A quoi ?

Un sourire songeur étira ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait de regarder les reflets sur l'immeuble d'en face, fumant tranquillement sa cigarette avant d'en proposer une à son acolyte.

- Little moments.

Debout à ses côtés, son ami américain tourna le dos à la ville, la tête penchée en arrière pour regarder le ciel se teinter de rouge en fumant une cigarette, ne cherchant pas vraiment à comprendre la réponse que Ryo venait de lui donner. Et sans le savoir, ses pensées suivaient le même cheminement que celles de son ancien partenaire. Trois ans… Il y a trois ans, à cette même date, il avait remué la ville entière, tentant de retrouver son premier amour disparu… Ne voulant pas avoir à regarder Ryo en face pour lui annoncer qu'il avait failli et perdu la trace de Kaori alors qu'il devait la surveiller… Trois ans… Trois ans auparavant… Trois ans demain. Il avait vu l'une des images les plus terrifiantes de sa vie, et pourtant, il avait eu l'occasion d'en voir des choses pas nettes au cours de son existence.

Mais aujourd'hui il le savait : jamais il ne réussirait à s'enlever l'image du corps de Kaori Makimura pendue avec un couteau en pleine poitrine de son esprit. Jamais non plus, il n'oublierait que si l'homme se tenant à cet instant à ses côtés ne l'avait pas arrêté, il aurait sûrement achevé la jeune femme avec un geste d'une stupidité telle qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait pu y penser… Mais surtout, en plus, jamais il n'oublierait que pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait vu son meilleur ami manquer sa cible en faisant feu… Trois ans… Trois ans ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas vu ces années passer.

Était-ce parce que durant cette année, trop de choses étaient arrivées ? Ou était-ce parce que durant ce laps de temps, court pour certains, il avait passé des mois perdus dans ses pensées ? D'abord en veillant Kaori à l'hôpital, ensuite en se torturant l'esprit face aux événements qui avaient suivi… Trois ans, pourtant, cela aurait dû lui paraître bien plus long que cela, mais il revoyait encore Kaori dans cette usine désaffectée comme si c'était hier… Tout comme dans son esprit était gravée l'image d'une larme roulant sur la joue de son meilleur ami, sur ce même toit… Trois ans…

Trois ans… Trois années avaient passé, sans que personne n'y fasse réellement attention. Certains n'y verraient pas de quoi s'étonner, mais pour eux qui vivaient au jour le jour, cela était quelque peu troublant. Trois années, le regard perdu sur le lit en face d'elle, regardant leur petit Kazuki qui allait justement avoir deux ans en juillet, son esprit remonta aussi le temps, pensant à cette toute première rencontre qui avait changé sa vie. Si on lui demandait aujourd'hui, laquelle de ces deux rencontres avait été la plus marquante pour elle, entre Falcon et Kaori Makimura, d'instinct, elle serait tentée de répondre que c'était le géant, mais en y réfléchissant, elle ne savait pas vraiment.

Qui des deux avait le plus marqué son existence ? Son mari ou sa rencontre avec sa meilleure amie ? Bien sûr, sans réfléchir, elle répondrait son mari, mais eu y réfléchissant justement, n'était-ce pas plutôt Kaori ?… Falcon lui avait sauvé la vie, elle en était tombée amoureuse, il l'avait formée aussi, mais en temps que femme, la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui, ne le devait-elle pas à Kaori Makimura ? Sa première amie féminine, hors des factions de mercenaires ? La première personne à l'avoir traitée entièrement en temps que personne plutôt qu'en temps que soldat ?

Elle adorait son mari, plus que tout, et elle savait qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais il avait d'abord vu en elle l'enfant à sauver et à entraîner, l'avait mise de côté pour la pousser vers une vie normale, la vie qu'il souhaitait pour elle. Mais la réelle première personne à l'avoir regardée comme "Miki : Mercenaire, femme, et tout le reste", c'était Kaori Makimura. La première personne à l'avoir regardée et l'avoir acceptée tel quel, sans vouloir la changer ou prendre de décision pour elle, c'était Kaori Makimura. Peut-être parce qu'elle aussi savait ce que l'on ressentait quand les gens pensaient pour vous sans jamais demander votre avis. Kaori Makimura… Sa meilleure amie… La femme à laquelle elle avait fait le plus de mal, sans jamais le vouloir… Trois années…

Il y avait trois ans, elle voulait tout faire pour pousser Ryo Saeba à avouer ses sentiments envers sa partenaire de travail. Tout faire, pour que sa meilleure amie trouve ce bonheur auquel elle-même avait pu goûter grâce à leur aide à tous les deux… Si à l'époque, on lui avait dit que cette année là, elle serait la cause de tant de souffrance chez sa meilleure amie, elle aurait sûrement sorti sa mitraillette pour tirer sur l'imbécile qui lui annonçait cela… Et pourtant… Et pourtant, par sa faute, trois années auparavant, Kaori avait failli mourir, sortant de l'épreuve infligée par sa faute à elle, à son passé à elle, avec des cicatrices pour en témoigner.

Mais en un sens, Miki Ijuin pouvait être fière d'elle : elle avait réussi au-delà de tous ses espoirs concernant les sentiments de Ryo Saeba, poussant celui-ci à se dévoiler plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible dans ses rêves les plus fous… Mais voilà, une fois de plus, sans le savoir, elle avait fait souffrir sa meilleure amie, alors qu'à cette époque là, elle aurait voulu la protéger envers et contre tout en remerciement de son soutien quand Falcon avait douté d'eux par sa faute. En regardant le petit garçon dormant paisiblement sur son matelas, insoucieux des problèmes de la vie, elle sourit machinalement.

Jamais elle n'y avait réellement songé avant de prendre conscience de son existence… Non, ce n'était pas totalement juste. Elle avait songé à devenir mère quand Umi disait qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants, mais jamais elle n'avait eu cette envie d'elle-même : de penser comme ça, sans raison : "je veux un enfant à moi". Et pourtant, il était là, bien réel, image miniature troublante par sa ressemblance à son père, tellement adorable, tellement paisible… Quand le Doc lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, elle avait été stupéfaite, puis joyeuse, puis triste en apprenant celle de Kaori, de ce bébé qui ne verrait jamais le jour. Et quelque part, elle avait hurlé en elle-même d'être une fois de plus celle qui faisait du mal à sa meilleure amie… Sa meilleure amie…

Au fil des mois, trois ans plus tôt, suite au retour de Kaori à Shinjuku, elle avait peu à peu perdu sa meilleure amie. Et elle en avait souffert, oui, elle en avait souffert. Souffert de ne pas avoir de présence féminine sur laquelle se reposer, surtout au début quand Umi ne savait pas encore si cette grossesse était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Souffert de se sentir rejetée… Mais elle ne savait pas… Elle ne l'avait apprise qu'en mars et elle s'était haïe… Quand Kaori était rentrée de son escapade à New York, elle avait aussitôt cherché à savoir pourquoi elle était partie, mais son ami ne lui avait rien dit, se contentant de garder le silence et de serrer sa tasse de café dans sa main. Et Ryo lui avait dit de changer de sujet.

En temps normal, elle se serait offusquée du ton qu'il avait employé alors, mais son regard, et la main de Falcon posée sur son épaule à elle l'avait retenue. Alors elle avait arrêté de poser des questions, changeant le sujet pour parler de sa grossesse… Et Kaori avait commencé à s'éloigner d'elle peu à peu, ne rendant plus que des visites irrégulières au Cat's, ne l'appelant plus pour lui parler de tout et de rien, refusant les sorties shopping pour le bébé… Et personne ne disait jamais rien. Elle voyait les regards autour d'elle, tous savaient quelque chose, tous sauf elle.

Et un jour, face au mutisme de son amie qui refusait une fois de plus de regarder son échographie, les hormones aidant, elle avait fini par craquer, se mettant à hurler sur Kaori Makimura, elle ne se souvenait même plus quoi. Falcon avait bien tenté de la faire cesser, mais qui pouvait retenir une femme enceinte en colère ? Elle n'avait arrêté qu'une fois que Kaori avait relevé les yeux sur elle, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait vu de la haine dans les yeux de son amie… Avant que celle-ci ne parte en courant du café, une main sur la bouche, tentant de retenir ses larmes…

Comme à chaque fois, elle n'avait rien compris, alors que les autres eux, au vu des regards qu'ils posaient sur elle, si. Saeko était sortie aussitôt du café à la suite de la sœur de son ancien amour, suivie de peu par Mick, ne laissant que Falcon et Ryo avec elle. Et Falcon l'avait lâchée, alors que tout comme elle, il avait vu le regard de Ryo posé sur elle, le même regard que des mois avant cela, il avait eu à son encontre dans une usine désaffectée. Et cette fois, elle ne l'avait pas accueilli avec indifférence mais avec effroi… Mais Falcon lui avait su, malgré ce regard qu'il ne la toucherait pas. Le nettoyeur numéro un avait juste pris l'échographie posée sur le comptoir avant de la regarder un instant.

- La prochaine fois, avant de lui parler comme tu viens de le faire, regarde cette image Miki.

Elle s'était mise à trembler, ne comprenant pas que Falcon se tienne debout en silence alors que pour elle, il menaçait son enfant à naître.

- Regarde le bien, ce bébé, et pense à tout ce que tu veux que sa vie soit. Et savoure ces pensées Miki.

Il avait alors relevé ses yeux sur elle avant de faire glisser, du bout des doigts, l'image sur le comptoir en direction de son mari.

- Imagine les bien, et ensuite, pense à Kaori qui aurait dû être à son septième mois de grossesse aujourd'hui.

Non, il n'avait pas porté la main sur elle, mais ses paroles lui avait fait bien plus mal qu'un coup. Elle n'avait pas pu bouger, paralysée par l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, alors qu'il se levait pour se diriger vers la porte du café. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire avait été de ramener ses mains sur son ventre, comme pour éviter qu'on lui prenne le sien à elle pour la punir.

- Mais tu vois, y'aura même pas de prochaine fois. Je vais l'emmener loin de toi avant que ça la tue une bonne fois pour toute, ton amitié.

Et ce coup là aussi avait fait mal lui rappelant alors que ce qu'il s'était passé des mois plus tôt était loin d'être oublié dans l'esprit du nettoyeur. Et il avait fait ce qu'il lui avait dit, ne ramenant Kaori en ville que plusieurs semaines plus tard, et même là, elle l'avait juste appris de la bouche de Mick qu'ils étaient de retour, mais cette fois ci, elle ne lui en avait pas voulu, comprenant que son amie puisse ne pas vouloir la voir avec son gros ventre… Ou au moins, essayant de la comprendre le plus possible. En fait, cette année là, elle n'avait pas revu Kaori avant la naissance de Kazuki, en juillet, et même là, Kaori était passée à l'hôpital, son amant sur ses talons, mais elle n'était pas entrée dans sa chambre en présence du bébé.

A vrai dire, elle avait mis des mois, avant de réussir à tenir Kazuki dans ses bras après… Car après son accouchement, peu à peu, Kaori avait commencé à revenir, toujours en présence de Ryo. Au départ, elle n'arrivait pas à poser les yeux sur le nouveau né, puis, doucement, comme par peur, elle avait commencé à s'en approcher. Mais elle avait qu'en même mis des mois avant de réussir à le tenir dans ses bras, au premier Noël de leur enfant en fait, et même là, Ryo était derrière elle, l'aidant à le porter alors qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer en le regardant… Trois années…


	23. Et la vie continuera avec

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 23 : ET LA VIE CONTINUERA AVEC…**

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il regardait sa femme qui n'avait pas l'air de faire vraiment attention à lui, ses yeux fixés sur leur enfant. Voyait-elle seulement cet enfant en cet instant ? La réponse à cette question était probablement négative, cela ne l'étonnerait même pas d'ailleurs. Depuis combien d'années cette femme faisait-elle partie de sa vie ? Le temps semblait s'être écoulé sans qu'il y fasse attention. Peut-être était-ce dû à leur manière de vivre leurs vies ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils vivaient finalement "paisiblement", contrairement à avant ?

En temps que mercenaire, puis comme tueur à gage, il avait toujours vécu au jour le jour, essayant de s'attacher le moins possible aux gens qui vivaient à ses côtés. Aux lieux aussi, pendant des années, il avait choisi d'être "nomade". Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bout de femme fasse son entrée dans la vie de Ryo Saeba. Son ennemi, l'homme qu'il avait toujours voulu surpasser dans le milieu, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite d'ailleurs. Et cela à cause d'une autre femme. Qui aurait pu prévoir les bouleversements à répétitions dans leurs vies ?… Un homme peut être… Celui qui avait élevé cette femme, cette femme qui les avait tous changés par sa présence… Cette femme qui avait probablement, à sa manière, sauvé son mariage.

Cela faisait-il réellement trois ans déjà ?… Trois années à voir Ryo Saeba devenir encore plus humain que durant la dizaine d'années qui avait précédé "leur couple". Hayato Ijuin se souvenait d'avoir déjà eu des pensées similaires à de nombreuses reprises au cours de toutes ces années, surtout trois ans auparavant justement. Mais en ce jour naissant, cela le frappait encore plus que d'habitude et il se doutait bien que pensive comme elle l'était à cet instant, Miki devait suivre le même cheminement que lui dans ses pensées.

Trois ans... Dans sa vie, il avait eu de nombreuse fois l'occasion de voir des hommes souffrir physiquement parlant, mais au cours de ces trois dernières années, il avait pu ressentir la souffrance morale des gens qui l'entouraient encore plus qu'à cette époque de sa vie. Non, juste la première de ces années en fait... Celle qui suivait l'évènement qui avait failli détruire son mariage Après ça, la vie avait repris son chemin habituel ou plutôt, Kaori Makimura était revenue à elle, à eux… Trois ans... Dont tous dans leur bande se souviendraient toujours comme des évènements qui en avaient découlé. Trois années remplies de questions, de douleur, et de souffrance.

Une fois de plus, le géant se reprit mentalement : non, pas trois années, une seule… Le reste… Le reste était comme avant ou plutôt, différent, mais comme avant tout de même, comme ces mois qui avaient eu lieu, entre la sortie de l'hôpital de Kaori Makimura, et son départ pour l'étranger quatre mois après. Oui, les années qui avaient suivi étaient à cette image là, et pas à l'image des premiers mois qui avaient suivi le retour au Japon de cette même femme. Et cette année, il savait que tous, quelque part, en garderaient une trace en eux, ils garderaient en eux le souvenir des semaines de coma de la moitié féminine de City Hunter… Comme des mois qui avaient suivi…

Trois ans… Leurs vies avaient tellement changé au cours de ce laps de temps, sans que pourtant aucun n'y fasse vraiment attention. Comme si c'était naturel que cela arrive… Tout comme les dix années de partenariat de Ryo et Kaori s'étaient répercutées sur la vie des membres de leur groupe, ces trois dernières années avaient eu un impact sur eux aussi. Comme si leur groupe vivait au rythme de l'humeur de ces deux là. Hayato Ijuin grogna en se demandant pensivement de quoi les années à venir seraient faites si tel était réellement le cas. Rien que d'y penser, il commençait déjà à en avoir des sueurs froides. Mais il n'y réfléchirait que quand le temps serait venu, pas avant ! Pas la peine de tenter encore plus le diable avec les vies qu'ils menaient déjà.

Durant trois ans, ils avaient vraiment eu le droit à toutes les humeurs au rythme de celles de City Hunter. La joie d'abord, puis l'incompréhension, la douleur, et enfin la paix… Tout cela, au cours d'une seule année… Non, pas une année, mais dix-sept mois exactement. Et il se souvenait exactement du moment où, Kaori avait finalement sorti la tête de l'eau : au premier Noël de leur fils… Au cours des semaines qui avaient suivi, il se souvenait d'avoir vu leur bande reprendre ce souffle de vie qui les caractérisait auparavant. Au rythme de Kaori Makimura.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre la torpeur de Kaori Makimura à son retour des Etats-Unis. Bien sûr, elle essayait de se battre déjà contre ces sentiments, mais il avait pu ressentir sa douleur à l'époque, surtout à chaque fois que Miki parlait de sa grossesse. Et l'aura de Ryo dans ces moments là avait fait le reste, lui donnant des réponses quant à la disparition des mois plus tôt de la jeune femme. Mais il avait aussi pu ressentir la différence d'avant son départ en comprenant le pourquoi de celui-ci : avant son départ pour New York, Kaori était désespérée. Mais il avait finalement compris, en février de cette année, qu' elle allait mieux. Triste parfois, songeuse aussi oui, mais plus déprimée comme auparavant.

Et il avait aussi vu la différence entre le Ryo qu'il avait eu à ses côtés le premier mois de cette année, suite à la nouvelle sur Miki, et celui qui se tenait à côté à ce moment là. Alors il avait compris que même si tous deux souffraient toujours et souffriraient sûrement toujours de la perte de leur enfant, ils avaient dû pour la première fois de leur partenariat avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert entre eux, car cela ne les rongeaient plus comme avant. Ensemble, ils arrivaient à surpasser cette épreuve. Même s'il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus.

Ne pas "trop en demander", car il avait pu ressentir à de nombreuses reprises au cours de sorties en groupe le changement dans l'aura de Ryo quand ils croisaient des enfants des les rues, même si ce dernier faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Ne pas "trop en demander" aussi vis à vis de Miki… Car même si quelques mois après, Kaori allait mieux, elle n'était tout de même plus tout à fait la même femme : cette épreuve, plus encore que ce qui lui était arrivé dans cette usine désaffectée, lui avait fait perdre ses dernières illusions sur la vie. Oui, plus que jamais au cours de son partenariat en temps que City Hunter, la petite avait grandi.

Mais ces premiers mois suivant de son retour avaient été difficiles pour cette jeune femme. Peut être parce que sa propre femme à lui n'avait pas ses sens et n'avait pas compris ce qui était arrivé à sa meilleure amie elle. Et Kaori n'en parlant pas à Miki, préférant garder Ryo ou Mick comme seuls confidents de sa douleur, il n'avait pas osé le dire à sa femme. Oh, bien sûr, il connaissait assez Kaori pour comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à garder cela secret de Miki uniquement. Ne voulant pas lui faire peur quant à sa propre grossesse, ni la mettre mal à l'aise sur le fait qu'eux, ils avaient leur bébé qui grandissait dans le ventre de sa femme.

Et Miki n'avait rien vu, ni rien senti, se contentant de ne voir que ce que les faits lui montraient : sa meilleure amie faisait tout pour passer le moins de temps possible avec elle. Et les hormones aidant, elle avait fini par craquer. C'était de sa faute à lui aussi, car il ne savait plus se cacher de sa femme et elle avait bien compris que quelque chose clochait. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce que c'était, même si elle savait qu'il en connaissait la raison.

Ryo avait préféré éloigner Kaori, et il en aurait sûrement fait de même s'il avait été dans ses chaussures à ce moment là. Cela avait été une bonne idée en plus. Non seulement, Miki avait eu le temps de se remettre de la nouvelle, assez pour ne pas harceler Kaori à son retour comme elle l'aurait fait sinon, à toujours vouloir l'aider… Mais en plus, Kaori avait pu s'éloigner de leur vie, uniquement accompagnée de Ryo. Et cela leur avait fait du bien. Quand ils étaient revenus, leur complicité était la même que celle qu'ils partageaient avant…

Et une fois de plus, le géant avait compris qu'ils avaient du s'expliquer, car Ryo la traitait comme au départ de leur relation en temps que couple, et non plus comme il l'avait fait au cours des derniers mois de cette époque. Bien sûr, il n'en avait sûrement pas eu conscience, mais le nettoyeur numéro un avait été sur le point d'étouffer émotionnellement sa compagne avant leurs vacances. Toujours à ses côtés, gardant toujours les yeux sur elle, mais pas comme avant. Comme si, plus que jamais, il devait être là pour la surveiller pour que rien n'arrive, au cas où elle craquerait.

Il savait que cela avait été la manière de Ryo d'essayer de l'aider à surmonter l'épreuve, de la soutenir, mais cela l'avait frappé lui, cette différence… Et Kaori avait dû le ressentir aussi à cette époque… Il faisait tout pour l'aider, mais refuser de se laisser aller à l'inverse… A leur retour, cela avait changé, et il avait pu retrouver l'homme que son ancien ennemi avait été au cours des premiers mois de leur relation. Il était aux petits soins pour elle, mais il se permettait à nouveau de la taquiner, sans avoir peur de la blesser à chaque phrase, sans lui faire éviter le parc les jours de congés des écoles pour ne pas qu'elle voit les enfants jouer sur les balançoires…

Et toute leur bande avait soufflé en voyant ce changement. Car avant ces "vacances", le problème ne venait pas de Kaori, mais bien de Ryo. Umibozu le savait pour avoir parlé avec Mick : Kaori avait déjà craqué devant celui-ci. Et cela se ressentait, elle avait fui les échographies de Miki, et les sorties shopping, mais elle ne se renfermait pas non plus durant les conversations. Elle avait toujours du mal, mais pas comme avant son départ pour l'étranger… Alors que Ryo lui, c'était tout le contraire. Il n'avait pas évacué sa colère en en parlant comme elle, juste en la soutenant.

Il était tellement occupé à vouloir la protéger elle, qu'il avait une fois de plus bâti des murs autour de lui sans s'en rendre compte. Et Kaori, qui comme tous, l'avait ressenti, s'était refermée pour ne pas l'inquiéter, alors qu'elle était sur la bonne voie… Mais ces vacances avaient été bonnes pour eux. Quand ils étaient revenus, ils étaient comme avant ou presque entièrement comme avant, car Falcon le savait, ils ne le redeviendraient jamais totalement. Et cela s'était ressenti sur tout le groupe, Saeko proposant à nouveau des contrats à Ryo, Mick se remettant à essayer de poser ses mains sur la partenaire de City Hunter, City Hunter jouant à rendre sa compagne la plus jalouse possible, avant de lui voler des baisers pour éviter les foudres de sa massue… Qu'elle lui assenait tout de même, à chaque fois, une fois qu'il l'avait lâchée…

Il est vrai qu'à la naissance de Kazuki, tous avaient retenu leur souffle, Miki plus que tout autre, mais Kaori était quand même venue à la clinique pour voir son amie. Même si elle l'avait fait à un moment où le bébé n'était pas présent. Et au cours des mois qui avaient suivi, une autre attente avait commencé, une attente plus calme, mais il avait à nouveau pu sentir les regards de Ryo posés sur sa partenaire, attendant, espérant… Et son attente avait enfin pris fin au premier Noël de Kazuki, quand de son propre choix, elle avait pris le bébé dans ses bras.

Et Falcon savait, que les larmes qu'elle avait versées, n'étaient pas de tristesse ou de douleur, mais que c'était des larmes de soulagement et de bonheur quelque part… De pouvoir porter cet enfant sans lui faire de mal… De pouvoir porter cet enfant, celui de sa meilleure amie, sans en voir un autre à la place, un qui aurait sûrement eu les yeux sombres de son père. Cela faisait-il réellement trois années ? Non, un an et demi…pourquoi pensait-il toujours à trois ans ? Peut-être parce que pendant dix ans, tous avaient retenu leur souffle, attendant une évolution dans la relation de City Hunter, et que cela n'avait eu lieu que trois ans plus tôt… Peut-être aussi, parce que trois ans plus tôt; ils avaient tous pris conscience que leur pilier n'était pas Ryo Saeba, mais bien Kaori Makimura.

Ryo était un arbre massif, où tous savaient pouvoir se reposer si besoin. Toujours là, toujours solide, inchangeable, malgré les années ou les difficultés qui passaient autour de lui, ne l'atteignant jamais vraiment, sauf si la terre dans laquelle ses racines s'étaient plantées tremblait. Cette terre, c'était Kaori Makimura, les nourrissant tous par sa bonté, les rendant plus fort, l'embellissant lui pour que tous viennent, sans même en avoir conscience se reposer sous ses branches nourries par elle. Une terre nourricière à l'ombre d'un arbre gigantesque : loin de lui, sans son ombre pour la protéger de la vie trop violente, elle s'asséchait, loin d'elle sans pouvoir prendre de quoi vivre en elle, il dépérissait…

Et eux, sans eux, ils perdaient les nuances de la vie, les fleurs, les oiseaux, la protection… C'était l'image qu'il avait eue à la suite de ce Noël, en voyant le groupe renaître, souriant plus que jamais, le regard posé sur Kaori Makimura dans les semaines qui avaient suivi en la voyant faire des grimaces pour tirer un sourire à Kazuki… Grimaces auxquelles Ryo avaient vite mis du sien, suivi par Mick…

Trois ans déjà… Dans le jour levant, ses pas l'avaient naturellement conduite ici. Enfin, ses roues de voitures plutôt. Quelque part en elle cela ne l'étonnait même pas. Où d'autre aurait-elle pu aller en ce jour et de si bonne heure si ce n'était ici. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et pourtant, elle était loin d'être fatiguée. Et puis, il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne lui annoncer, qui d'autre le ferait. ?

* * *

Trois ans déjà… Que leurs vies avaient eu de rebondissements au cours des trois dernières années. Ils avaient bien dû passer par toutes les émotions… Et même si elle avait eu mal de ne pouvoir soutenir plus la petite sœur de son amour, elle était quelque part reconnaissante, car Ryo avait gagné des émotions durant ces épreuves… Pas qu'il était sans émotions avant cela, bien au contraire : il en avait toujours eu quand cela concernait la petite sœur de Hide, mais avec les épreuves, il avait pris en profondeur, se laissant aller à les montrer, se laissant aller aussi à se reposer sur eux parfois… Sur Elle surtout, plus qu'auparavant, et cela s'était ressenti sur toute l'étrange famille qu'ils formaient.

Posant une fleur sur la tombe de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé sans jamais trouver le courage de lui dire ou de lui montrer, elle s'agenouilla et effleura du bout des doigts son nom sur la pierre sur laquelle les rayons levant du soleil commençaient à frapper. Une fleur unique, car le reste du bouquet, elle l'avait offert à quelqu'un d'autre en ce jour. Massant machinalement sa nuque raidie par la longue nuit qu'elle venait de subir, elle sourit à son nom.

- Je suppose que tu dois être fier de toi, si ce soleil est une indication.

Un vent léger vint la décoiffer, comme pour lui répondre, la poussant à remettre machinalement ses cheveux en place.

- Alors c'est cela que tu avais en tête dès le départ ? Je dois bien admettre que tu as bien réussi ton coup, personne ne t'as vu venir. Même si je me demande si tu n'avais pas bu le jour où tu as décidé de le lancer à sa poursuite… En même temps, qui mieux que ta petite sœur pourrait protéger les femmes de cette ville de lui ?

Oui, il avait réussi son coup au-delà de toute espérance. Non seulement son meilleur ami était devenu "humain", mais en plus, jamais personne ne protègerait mieux Kaori que lui, mieux peut être que Hideyuki lui-même. Elle se releva avant de se diriger vers la sortie à pas lents, un sourire songeur aux lèvres.

- J'espère seulement que tu ne regretteras pas tes choix… Qui sait ce qu'il va advenir de lui maintenant, ce n'est pas comme s'il était entouré de gens "normaux".

Et dire que trois ans auparavant, la seule chose sur laquelle ils se posaient des questions en se levant le matin était de savoir si oui ou non, Ryo Saeba deviendrait un jour assez adulte pour admettre à voix haute qu'il était amoureux.

- La vie est étrange.


	24. Family's Moments

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Destiny's Moments" sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 24 : FAMILY'S MOMENTS**

Debout devant le bassin à l'arrière de sa clinique, le vieil homme réfléchissait à l'étrangeté de la vie. Il y avait de cela de nombreuses années maintenant, tant qu'il n'en tenait plus le compte, il avait sauvé la vie d'un jeune homme qui de cela n'en portait que le nom. A l'époque, drogué comme il l'était, il avait plus l'air d'un animal sauvage que l'on venait de mettre en cage et qui se jetait contre les barreaux que d'un homme. Et puis, de toute façon, même si cela n'avait pas été ainsi, il n'aurait pas non plus était "jeune", car les guerres et autres champs de batailles ne vous laisse pas le rester. A l'adolescence, Ryo Saeba était déjà un homme, quand il l'avait rencontré, les yeux qu'il portait sur la vie était déjà ceux d'un vieillard, quelqu'un qui n'attend plus rien de la vie, quelqu'un qui en a déjà trop vu pour trouver en lui la force de continuer à espérer.

En sauvant la vie de cet homme, il avait gagné un fils, même s'il ne le disait pas à voix haute. Il avait appris à comprendre que quelque part en lui, même s'il n'y arrivait pas, Ryo Saeba "voulait" espérer, "voulait" apprendre à vivre comme tout un chacun, mais là encore, il avait vu les rêves de son gamin être piétinés les uns après les autres. La vie et les gens surtout sont mauvais parfois, souvent même. Lui, vieil homme qu'il était, le savait pour en avoir vu des horreurs créées par ces hommes, pour avoir vu les résultats de leur folie en regardant des hommes innocents être forcés à se battre ou à mourir, à regarder leurs amis périr sous leurs yeux, si ce n'était pas de leur propre mains.

Mais surtout, plus d'une quinzaine d'années auparavant, il avait vu un espoir apparaître dans la vie de celui que tous appelaient alors "l'Ange de la mort", et étrangement, cet espoir était d'abord apparu sous l'apparence d'un homme pour ce Don Juan japonais. Un homme qui lui aussi connaissait la réalité de la vie, mais un homme qui contrairement à son gamin avait cette étincelle dans les yeux… Les gens "normaux" ne l'auraient pas vu en croisant Ryo dans la rue, à le voir faire le pitre, mais cet homme était mort quelque part, alors que celui qui venait de faire son apparition dans sa vie, lui, lui était bien vivant.

Pendant longtemps, à les regarder, le vieux Doc avait cherché d'où provenait cette différence : Parce que Hideyuki n'avait pas vécu la guerre ? Non, son regard prouvait déjà alors que lui aussi avait vu des horreurs dont il ne parlerait jamais à voix haute… Oui, pendant longtemps il avait cherché, pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que cette même lueur apparaisse dans le regard du gamin, et là encore, il avait continué de chercher, sans jamais trouver, ce qui avait pu se produire. Ce n'était pas encore la même qu'Hideyuki Makimura, mais dans les yeux de Ryo, était née cette lumière étrange qui disait que même s'il ne croyait toujours pas en l'espoir, même s'il savait déjà que la vie était dégueulasse, il pouvait peut-être faire en sorte de la rendre plus juste.

Et de Tueur à Gage, City Hunter était devenu protecteur de la ville, détective privé et bien d'autres choses… Le métier consistait en soi à la même chose, la même chose que ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'Hideyuki s'était associé à lui en tout cas, mais quelque chose, dans le regard de Ryo avait changé, prouvant que quelque part au fond de lui, il avait commencé à croire aux pensées de son partenaire de travail… Le vieux Doc n'avait compris la raison de cela qu'à la mort de celui-ci en regardant, de loin, une jeune femme lutter contre ses larmes debout devant sa tombe.

Combien étaient-ils ce jour là ? Cachés dans l'ombre pour dire un dernier au-revoir à cet homme sans qu'elle ne les voit ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était loin de pouvoir détecter les gens comme Ryo, Mick, Falcon ou les autres membres de la bande mais il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à se tenir ainsi, en retrait contre un arbre. Ryo se tenait appuyé contre le tronc de celui-ci, caché dans son ombre, et même si lui, le vieil homme était visible de tous, le nettoyeur lui ne l'était pas, pas d'où il se tenait. Pourtant, à de nombreuses reprises au cours de la cérémonie, il avait pu voir la jeune femme, porter la main à sa bouche comme pour étouffer ses sanglots, avant de regarder dans sa direction et de serrer les points avant de reporter son regard vers la dernière demeure où reposerait son frère dorénavant. Et il avait su qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention à lui, se contentant de regarder le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel il était… derrière lequel Ryo se cachait.

Durant toute la cérémonie, cette jeune femme avait puisé sa force dans le fait de savoir qu'il se trouvait derrière cet arbre, et le vieil homme était reconnaissant que Hideyuki avait été un homme, et un policier aimé, car sinon, certains auraient pu se demander ce qu'elle regardait ainsi, s'ils l'avaient remarqué, le préfet qui avait tenu à être présent notamment. Et à voir Ryo baisser sa tête alors que personne ne le voyait, il le savait aussi, il pouvait sentir son regard dans sa direction et il était présent uniquement pour elle. Le vieil homme s'était demandé avant cela, en constatant la présence en ces lieux ce jour là ce que celui-ci faisait ici. Le nettoyeur était plus du genre à venir une fois tout le monde parti pour se tenir en silence face à la tombe sans craindre d'être dérangé.

Et au cours des années, il avait découvert d' autres choses au fil que la lueur dans le regard du gamin s'agrandissait. Mais surtout, il avait compris que quelque part, la présence de cette femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence rendait Ryo Saeba "humain". Oh, bien sûr, il avait suivi leur relation avec intérêt, notant qu'à un moment Ryo avait espéré la faire partir loin de lui, notant aussi à quel point la lumière dans ses yeux s'était éteinte à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de faire cela, mais surtout, à quel point elle était devenu vive trois années plus tôt, quand Kaori Makimura était rentrée chez eux suite à son coma. Et il avait compris, en silence, que son gamin était enfin vivant, qu'il était enfin devenu un homme , sans plus supporté seul le poids des années qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître.

Oui, la vie était bien étrange, et injuste aussi, mais le vieil homme souriait, car la vie venait de mettre une nouvelle lueur dans le regard de son Baby Face, et il était reconnaissant de toujours être en vie à ce jour pour avoir vu cela. Lentement, en soupirant, le vieux médecin se retourna pour rentrer dans son bâtiment, en soupirant contre son âge et en se demandant quelle surprise ses garnements lui feraient le lendemain encore ? C'est qu'il n'était plus tout jeune aussi ! Mais il était assez vieux pour avoir pu voir les pires horreurs que la vie pouvait offrir, mais aussi les plus beaux miracles.

Assise sur le rebord de ce qui avait été auparavant le lit de Ryo, leur lit désormais, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, elle pensait à l'étrangeté de sa vie. Mais surtout, elle pensait à l'homme qui avait fait qu'elle se trouvait ici en cet instant, alors que le jour se levait sur Tokyo annonçant déjà une journée plus que chaude à venir. Savait-il en quittant la police et en décidant de s'associer avec le nettoyeur numéro un du japon à quel point il bouleverserait sa vie à elle ? Il avait été pendant longtemps la personne qui la connaissait le mieux, avant Ryo en tout cas. Aujourd'hui encore, elle se demandait toujours de ce qu'il avait pu voir ou penser en les regardant à l'époque.

Hideyuki Makimura, cet homme qui avait bouleversé tant de vies, cet homme qui posait son regard sur les gens et la société et qui avait toujours été capable de voir au-delà des apparences mieux que quiconque. Ce même homme qui adolescent l'avait élevée elle… Qu'est-ce que ses yeux avaient bien pu comprendre en les regardant évoluer elle et Ryo avant sa mort ? Qu'avait-il bien pu deviner pour demander à Ryo de veiller sur elle ? Qu'avait-il bien pu voir en Ryo à cette époque ? En Ryo, car elle, elle n'avait jamais rien pu lui cacher, alors il avait sûrement dû deviner déjà ses sentiments à elle rien qu'en la regardant.

Pensant à cet homme qui pendant si longtemps avait été son soutien dans la vie, son regard se posa sur la massue que Mick lui avait amenée deux semaines auparavant. En souriant elle secoua la tête en se souvenant de sa réaction face à ce cadeau : comme une gamine, elle avait fondu en larmes sous les yeux ahuris de Mick et Ryo présents alors dans la chambre d'hôpital. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait fallu que Saeko entre à ce moment avec Miki et Falcon, la première portant un bouquet d'immortelles, la seconde un stock de ballons qui se trouvaient maintenant dans son ancienne chambre, et le géant…

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la vision de Hayato Ijuin, rouge d'embarras, portant dans ses bras une peluche géante de chat°, rendant encore plus perplexes les premiers arrivés avec ses sautes d'humeur. Son regard passa de la massue en mousse posée sur le sol à la tête brune accrochée à sa poitrine et malgré elle, des larmes revinrent une fois de plus envahir son regard… Trois années… Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait frôlée la mort d'un peu plus près que d'habitude… Trois années depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux sur le regard de Ryo noyé de larmes… Trois années depuis qu'il avait enfin accepté de l'aimer… A un jour près en tout cas. Les trois années les plus remplies de sa vie.

Et pourtant, dieu savait à quel point ils avaient dû en surmonter des obstacle pour en arriver à ce résultat là. Quatre ans auparavant, si on lui avait demandé son plus cher désir, elle aurait répondu, être aimé de Ryo sans y croire pourtant, et si on lui avait demandé sa plus grande peur, cela aurait été de le voir mourir… Quatre ans plus tard, elle se retrouvait avec ses désirs les plus fous réalisés, elle en avait la preuve sous les yeux, le poids dans les bras, la chaleur de ce tout petit être s'immisçant dans sa peau et lui prouvant la réalité de ce qu'ils avaient réussi à créer, ensemble, malgré tout… Elle avait donné la vie… A l'enfant de Ryo… Elle en avait de nouvelles peurs encore plus angoissantes que les précédentes, et pourtant, jamais elle n'avait été plus heureuse qu'à cet instant là… Ryo et elle avaient créé une vie en s'aimant…

Adossé à la porte, il la regardait en silence. Il avait passé la nuit avec Mick et Falcon à rendre les choses claires envers certaines personnes du milieu. Bien sûr, tous trois savaient qu'il y aurait toujours des imbéciles qui essaieront de tenter leur chance en s'en prenant à elles pour l'atteindre lui, mais ils savaient aussi que les attaques envers Kaori avaient été réduites trois ans plus tôt quand City Hunter était devenu un couple. Ryo avait donc mis les choses au point, pour que cela continu de la sorte, pour Kaori, et pour Aine aussi. Ils y avaient passé la semaine, mais il savait que les plus gros malfrats feraient comme il le souhaitait. Il n'aurait plus qu'à se soucier des petites frappes pour leur sécurité dorénavant.

Bien sûr, Kaori ne pourrait jamais se promener dans la rue avec la même insouciance que les autres femmes, mais c'est la vie qu'elle avait choisit… Aine… Aine, c'était différent. Jamais elle n'aurait le choix, mais le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon savait déjà qu'en grandissant, elle serait la jeune fille la mieux protégée du Japon. Protégée par leur famille, mais par le milieu aussi, de cela il en était certain après la semaine qui venait de passer… Évidemment, elle serait aussi sûrement l'une des personnes les plus épiées de la ville vu le nombre d'indics qu'ils avaient entre eux et qui garderaient toujours un œil sur elle, mais il ferait en sorte que sa vie soit jolie et la plus tranquille possible dans les circonstances dans lesquelles ils vivaient.

Il avait fumé une dernière cigarette en compagnie de son meilleur ami avant de rentrer à l'appartement, le jour naissant sur la ville, après tout, il pouvait encore moins ignorer les remontrances de Kaori face à la cigarette dorénavant… Il était entré dans son appartement, pensant trouver sa compagne profondément endormie dans leur lit, et il s'était retrouvé une fois de plus figé sur le pas de la porte face au spectacle qu'elle lui offrait à son insu. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps s'était écoulé ainsi, alors qu'il était adossé à la porte à la regarder en silence sans qu'elle ne face un signe prouvant qu'elle savait qu'il était là. Il était certain qu'elle le savait pourtant, mais tout son attention était portée sur le nourrisson pendu à son sein… Et contrairement aux pensées qu'il avait eu auparavant, cet instant… cet instant là était bien celui où jamais elle n'avait été plus belle ou plus vivante dans toute leur histoire.

Faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger Aine, il s'approcha d'elle avant de s'asseoir à ses côté sur le lit sans un mot, sans même que l'une ou l'autre ne tourne la tête vers lui. Machinalement, sa main se porta vers le visage de la petite fille de trois semaines, sa phalange glissant de son front, à sa joue, avant de terminer sa course sur le sein de sa partenaire. Pendant un long moment, il resta ainsi le regard fixé sur ce petit être qui avait hérité de ses cheveux à lui, la regardant se nourrir au sein de sa mère… Sa mère… Kaori : maman, elle était maman et cela lui allait encore mieux que tout ce dont il avait pu rêver. Sans qu'il ne face rien pour l'arrêter, un sourire prit possession de son visage pour ne plus le quitter.

- Le bonheur te va bien tu sais monsieur "l'étalon de Shinjuku"

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de sa partenaire.

- Epouse moi.

Elle se figea en l'entendant, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il se mette à rire en lui disant que c'était une blague… Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui avoir demandé de l'épouser à l'instant, Ryo, comme elle, savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de réalisable en ce qui les concernait : on ne peut pas se marier quand on n'existe pas légalement. Jamais ils n'en avaient même parlé, sachant que la question ne se poserait jamais pour eux… Alors pourquoi dire une chose pareille maintenant si ce n'était pas pour plaisanter ?…

- Epouse moi Sugar.

Kaori comprit soudainement qu'il était sérieux, et à voir son regard posé sur elle, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui venait de lui échapper dans le moment, mais bien un sujet auquel il avait réfléchi longuement de son côté sans lui en parler. Elle s'apprêtait à lui rappeler que ce n'était techniquement pas possible, mais il la coupa en en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de baisser la tête pour regarder le sol, comme si, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se retrouvait à être intimidé.

- Pendant des années, ce que je voulais pour toi, c'était que tu partes et que tu te construises une vie loin du milieu. Un vie où tu serais entourée d'enfants, et où tu mourrais très, très vieille… Je rêvais de te voir dans une robe blanche, car plus que quiconque, tu méritais le mariage de tes rêves… Mais je suis un idiot Kaori…

Il releva la tête pour la regarder à nouveau, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Je suis un idiot, parce que je t'imaginais avec des enfants, tes enfants, je t'imaginais en femme mariée… Mais pas une seule fois je n'ai vu d'homme à tes cotés… Je suis un hypocrite, car même si je voulais tout cela pour toi, depuis le départ, j'ai toujours été incapable de te voir en couple avec quelqu'un… Avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi en tout cas.

D'un geste tendre, il essuya la larme qui roulait sur la joue de la jeune femme avec son pouce avant de poursuivre.

- Je ne mettais pas d'homme à tes côtés, car c'était ma place et je ne voulais voir personne d'autre la prendre… Mais en même temps, je m'interdisais de la prendre cette place… Mais, ça, tu le sais déjà Kao.

À nouveau, il baissa son regard, sur la petite fille qui était dans les bras de sa partenaire, son autre main venant se poser sur le dos de celle-ci.

- Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que la première fois où je t'ai fait l'amour, je me suis dit "enfin, enfin elle est à moi, c'est ma femme"… Et j'avais le droit de le penser… Pour la première fois, ce jour là, je me suis laissé le penser, car justement, tu étais finalement, réellement à moi, même si je le savais avant que tu l'étais, en te faisant l'amour, j'ai fait de toi ma femme…

Il releva les yeux sur elle et sourit en regardant son visage baigné de larme.

- Et pourtant, je voulais toujours ces rêves pour toi, toi en robe blanche, toi avec un ventre énorme car portant un enfant… Sauf que c'était mon enfant, et plus celui d'un inconnu que je voulais te voir porter… Notre enfant… Et plus le temps passait, plus je faisait la distinction dans ma tête, tu étais 'ma femme', mais il n'y avait rien pour le prouver, car tu n'étais pas 'mon épouse'.

- Ryo

- Attends, laisse moi finir… C'est pas souvent que tu m'entends parler ainsi, alors profites-en, sinon jamais je le dirais.

Elle sourit à ces paroles, elle se souvenait d'une autre fois où elle l'avait entendu parler de cette manière.

- Mais je n'existe pas, légalement parlant, alors je ne pouvais pas t'en parler ou t'y faire croire… Alors je me suis renseigné.

Il se tut un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Kaori se releva et posa le bébé qui s'était endormi dans son berceau avant de revenir à lui pour lui prendre la main.

- Ryo…

- Quelque temps avant que tu ne partes pour New York, j'avais demandé un service à Saeko. Avec tous les coups qu'elle m'a jamais remboursés elle pouvait bien me rendre un service après tout.

Sa main partit et vint lui donné un coup dans l'épaule alors qu'il souriait stupidement.

- Et elle me l'a rendu… En me faisant passer pour un amnésique que personne n'a reconnu…

Voyant sa partenaire froncer les sourcils, il termina.

- Ce qui fait qu'elle a pu me créer une nouvelle identité… Jusqu'à ce moment là, je n'y avait jamais songé, ça me dérangeait pas tellement de n'apparaître dans aucun registre, au contraire, et puis, je n'en avait pas besoin non plus…Ce qui me fait revenir à mon point de départ.

Remettant une mèche en place sur le front de la jeune femme, il la fixa un instant.

- Epouse moi Sugar Boy.

Elle le regarda un moment n'osant pas y croire réellement, pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait alors qu'il pensait à cela trois ans plus tôt… Ce n'était même pas une réelle demande en mariage en plus : une demande en mariage se posait en question avec une bague aussi, et lui, Ryo Saeba, il lui disait cela comme ça, presque comme un ordre… Elle se mit à sourire en se disant qu'au moins, à leur image, sa demande en mariage était originale avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser léger. Elle s'éloigna de lui et profita qu'il ait les yeux fermés pour lui répondre.

- Ok

Il ouvrit les yeux avant qu'un sourire hésitant ne naisse sur ses lèvres. Face à ce sourire, elle prit conscience d'à quel point il pouvait être peu sûr de lui quand cela les concernaient "eux" : il avait réellement redouté qu'elle choisisse de lui dire non… Comme à l'époque, trois ans plus tôt, où il avait décidé de lui avouer ses sentiments, là aussi, ses paroles avaient trahi que quelque part, il avait peur qu'elle le repousse, même s'il connaissait ses sentiments pour lui.

- Ok ?

- Ok

Il attrapa ses lèvres des siennes, la renversant sur le lit et l'attira à lui avant de la laisser, le souffle court. Ahurie, la jeune femme le vit sortir son portable de sa poche et éclata de rire en l'entendant parler à mots étouffés pour ne pas réveiller Aine.

- Elle a dit oui…

- …

- Mick ! Elle a dit oui…

Sans rien ajouter il raccrocha pour la reprendre dans ses bras alors que dans l'immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue, un homme blond secouait la tête, souriant en regardant son téléphone portable dans lequel la tonalité lui disait que son meilleur ami lui avait raccroché au nez.

- Tu croyais réellement qu'elle allait te dire non ?…

FIN

° = Phrase dédicacée pour Macema


End file.
